


La inestabilidad de los isótopos

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining, Tony Has Issues, es AU de las pelis pero coge elementos de los cómics, pero en realidad como es un au no se nota nada especialmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark vuelve como profesor sustituto a la universidad a la edad en la que la mayoría no han terminado la carrera. </p><p>Cuando conoce a Steve Rogers, estudiante modelo que no aprueba sus métodos de enseñanza, el elemento inestable que ha sido siempre se ve atraído y alterado. Tony no sabe qué va a salir de ahí, pero nunca ha sabido decir que no a un desafío. </p><p>O: el AU universitario de Avengers que nadie esperaba que llegase a publicar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refracción

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que tenéis que saber del fic: es básicamente MCU!AU, pero las que hayan leído los cómics verán referencias. Al final no son más que eso, referencias que me han venido bien. Cada capítulo tiene de título/notas un concepto de física ligeramente adaptado, si sois físicos, lo mismo me queréis pegar, pero permitidme la licencia por el bien del fic, por favor. Hay parejas secundarias pero me centro MUY POCO en ellas así que no os las voy a contar. Dad un salto de fé conmigo. 
> 
> Hay una mención a un accidente grave de coche más adelante, por si eso es un trigger. 
> 
> Qué más. Ah. Tengo escritos seis de los siete capítulos, y _publicaré uno por semana_. Diría que será un día en concreto, pero soy yo, así que seguramente será algo aleatorio. 
> 
> Millones de gracias a **maya_takameru** , beta incansable, que arregló como pudo este estropicio demasiado lleno de comas, expresiones traídas del inglés, la conjunción "y" y duchas que se caen. 
> 
> Más notas y agradecimientos en las notas finales <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cambio de dirección que experimenta una onda al pasar de un medio material a otro.

La universidad se alza imponente delante de él. El edificio principal, que es lo único que se ve desde la carretera, es robusto pero sencillo, de ventanas blancas y ladrillo rojo. Recorre los pasos que le separan de la puerta retorciendo las manos en los bolsillos. 

Las luces fluorescentes del pasillo hacen sombras bajo sus pies mientras camina en dirección al despacho de Nick Furia, antiguo profesor suyo y ahora decano de la universidad. Sabe donde es porque ha memorizado los planos que le proporcionó pero piensa que por dar una vuelta tampoco pasa nada. 

Aún no hay alumnos en las clases. Al menos el tal Reed, al que ha tenido que sustituir de urgencia, le dio tiempo a avisar antes de que comenzasen. No cree que en caso de tener más tiempo para pensarlo Nick le hubiera escogido a él para profesor, sobre todo porque le conoce demasiado bien como para confiar en que sea un profesor modelo. Tony difícilmente puede ser modelo de nada en esta vida excepto para saber lo que no hay que hacer.

Por resumirlo con suavidad, tiene dos estados de ánimo: adicto al trabajo, en el que se puede pasar dos días en un laboratorio sin dormir, y adicto al ocio, en el que se puede pasar dos días borracho.

A veces pasan las dos cosas a la vez, y es al mismo tiempo terrible y maravilloso, se ha llegado a despertar con páginas y páginas escritas de fórmulas para los artefactos más aleatorios (repulsores, robots, materiales, aleaciones, y armas, muchas armas). 

Lo cierto es que Tony nunca ha querido ser profesor, pero no se sintió capaz de rechazar la vida universitaria que a los catorce años no pudo disfrutar.

Si no se equivoca después de la siguiente esquina deberían estar los laboratorios. Hay un hombre dentro, y no se da cuenta de que Tony está con la cara pegada al cristal, observando, hasta que han pasado unos cinco minutos. 

Le hace un gesto y Tony entra.

—¿No se supone que los estudiantes venís a partir de la semana que viene?

—Nah, no soy estudiante. Soy Tony Stark —aunque no es como si eso fuera suficiente— el nuevo-.

—Sí, lo sé. No te he reconocido, en la última imagen que vi de ti tenías trece años. Soy Bruce Banner—extiende la mano y Tony la aprieta—La verdad es que me esperaba... 

Pero nunca llega a saber qué es lo que Bruce esperaba, porque una presencia extraña (y amenazadora) aparece a su espalda.

—Stark.

—Hola, Coulson.

—¿Sabes que llegas tres horas tarde a la reunión con Nick?

—Hay demasiados pasillos, le estaba preguntando aquí a Bruce cómo llegar, lo prometo. 

—Estaba a punto de indicarle, Phil. 

Les mira un segundo, sospechoso. 

—Vamos.

Sale detrás de Coulson, no sin antes darse la vuelta, un segundo, y asiente, los ojos brillantes. 

Bruce se esconde tras la pantalla.

**

Resulta que las clases son lo más sencillo, sobre todo porque no se pasa mucho por ellas. Nadie le puede decir nada, porque va. Poco, pero va.

La cuestión es que entre el tiempo que pasa con las investigaciones, y es suficiente como para haber conseguido que nadie use ya una zona del laboratorio excepto él (y Bruce), y el que pasa siendo un universitario inconsciente, le queda muy poco disponible para dar clase. 

Y tampoco es que le disguste porque hay una especie de poder inherente al ser profesor, y cuando no tiene resaca y ha dormido algo incluso disfruta las miradas atentas de los empollones, algunas lujuriosas, el atractivo del educador que no se ve demasiado afectado por su corta edad. 

El problema es que Tony disfruta mucho también otras cosas. 

Esas otras cosas no son, pero podrían ser, por ejemplo, Steve Rogers.

Steve es un estudiante alto, de hombros anchos y voz grave, y se ha convertido de un día para otro en protagonista esporádico de los sueños húmedos de Tony. Al principio no le llama siquiera la atención, algo que luego se le antoja imposible. Pero llega un día en el que descubre, después de la tercera vez que llega tarde, que es en concreto la tercera vez que ha aparecido en total en su clase aunque Tony no lo sepa, que le mira con- con reproche.

Tony se excusa. Si les está haciendo un favor. Es capaz de señalar ya, con el par de semanas que lleva dándoles clase, quiénes no van a ser capaces de entender esto en su vida, quiénes dejarán la universidad en un año, quiénes acabarán a base de copiar. Los que sí lo vayan a entender, lo harán con las _fastuosas_ presentaciones que por pura amabilidad y bondad de su corazón sube a la web de la universidad. Según Thor, que enseña historia de la mitología en el otro edificio, pero se pasa el día en el suyo, es el único que de hecho utiliza en lo más mínimo esa herramienta.

Él lo hace porque según sus cálculos, a este paso puede tener el temario dado en la mitad de tiempo y a partir de febrero ahorrarse directamente el aparecer.

Pero ahí está esa mirada. Es como un zumbido continuo, incluso cuando hace el soberano esfuerzo de intentar explicarles algo que es obvio que son incapaces de entender.

Él lo dominaba a los nueve, pero no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de ser Tony Stark.

Es el típico chaval tímido que por mucho intentarlo no sabe no hacerse notar. Se sienta en una esquina, ni primera fila ni última, cerca de la ventana, en el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido si no tienes la anchura entre hombros de un armario mediano, abdominales que se marcan en la camiseta y en los que se podrían soldar metales pesados, los ojos más azules que ha visto Tony en su vida y esa expresión decidida que por lo general a Tony le da más pereza que otra cosa.

En Steve resulta atractiva pero porque cualquier cosa quedaría atractiva encima de Steve.

Tony piensa, distraído y mientras le da un trago al café, que lo que mejor quedaría encima de Steve sería el propio Tony.

O debajo, o de lado. Si él no tiene manías.

**

La primera vez que mantienen algo parecido a una conversación no es algo que Tony quiera recordar, aunque eso está bien porque de hecho no lo recuerda. Algo que Tony no sabe es que todos los profesores tienen unas horas de tutoría y al parecer las suyas son los miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde.

Cosa que le hubiera dado igual de haberlo sabido, de todas maneras. Ahora mismo bastante tiene con intentar apuntar en algún sitio las cosas que tiene que recordar no volver a hacer con Thor, véase beber, echar un pulso, o cualquier cosa que implique resistencia física o mental.

Lo ha intentado escribir en el teléfono pero ha resultado imposible. Ni desbloquearlo ha podido.

Tiene que apuntarlo en alguna parte porque mañana no lo recordará y entonces seguro, seguro que vuelve a hacerlo. Hurga en sus bolsillos en busca de un boli o cualquier cosa que le permita escribir pero a medias de la operación lo medio olvida, entre recordar que necesita las llaves de su despacho porque no le va a dar tiempo ni a llegar al coche y, bueno, hasta él se da cuenta de que no sería la mejor opción, y no se siente con fuerzas para llamar a Pepper a que venga a salvarle, otra vez.

Su despacho aparece al fondo del pasillo según cruza la esquina y sigue pensando, un boli, quería un boli, para qué querías un boli, Tony e ignora la figura que aparece y le intenta hablar, que le habla, de hecho, pero no deja a las palabras entrar y afianzarse en su cerebro.

—No, shhh, un boli, lo primero es un boli y si sigues hablando se me va a olvidar, shhh, ves, oh, aquí tienes uno —se lo coge del bolsillo de la camisa y empieza escribirse en la mano _NO BEBER CON TOHR. PELIGO MORTAL_ , acaba en el pulgar, y es entonces cuando levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con unos ojos imposiblemente inocentes, enormes, mirándole con algo que es incapaz de descifrar.

—Pr-profesor Stark, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Oh, no, no, Tony, llámame Tony, no puedo no ser capaz de escribir mi nombre y que alguien me llame profesor o- espera, espera, joder, despacho, dentro, no quiero que aparezca Furia y me despida- eso, eso.

Le agarra de- bueno, de donde puede e incluso borracho nota los músculos del antebrazo en sus dedos, y la suavidad de la piel bajo el vello, le dan un poco de ganas de restregar la cara y -oh, sofá, _sofá_ , no se lo cree, ahora se tumbará y se dormirá y todo irá mejor por la mañana, como siempre.

Se deja caer y en el momento se da cuenta de que no ha calculado bien y sabe que se va a comer el suelo en el mejor de los casos, la mesilla en el peor, pero algo le frena y no sabe qué es hasta que nota que hay unas manos enormes en su pecho y su estómago y no es que se vaya a quejar porque son _gigantásticas_ , con dedos largos que se clavan un poco en sus costillas, justo como le gusta.

Ha olvidado que se estaba cayendo, claro.

—Ahm, prof- ¿Tony? —y Tony quiere responderle algo coherente pero empieza a tener mucho, mucho sueño y es dificil recordar qué es coherente a estas alturas.

—Nabebas con Thor, ¡unca! —cree que ha sonado bastante convincente y Steve prueba que es cierto porque le contesta.

Eso que oye no es sarcasmo, ¿verdad?

—Lo intentaré. Ahora, Tony, eso es, cógete aquí. Eso —siente algo blando en su espalda, y el mundo de repente se mueve demasiado rápido pero no, _no, aguanta, tony, aguaaaanta_.

Cierra los ojos esperando que pase y sí, eso está mejor. Los abre y consigue enfocar los de steve, azules y con una expresión que no se preocupa en intentar descifrar, labios apretados y la mano sobre su frente, calmante.

—Eso es, ahora, voy a buscar algo para taparte—en el cajón, le quiere decir, pero esa mano le calla, solo así, caliente y—y ahora a dormir.

Tony sonríe porque le encanta cuando se lo ponen tan fácil.

— ...sus órdenes, capitán.

Cae en el sueño a la velocidad de la luz.

**

Se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, desorientado y con una manta enredada en los tobillos. Consigue ponerse vertical y al momento se arrepiente al notar el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor y los pinchazos en las sienes.

Se mira las manos, que le tiemblan de pura resaca, y lee lo que pone y se reiría si no fuera porque su cabeza le recompensaría con dolor. Sabe que hay algo más, claro, porque aunque esté en blanco de momento en algún momento volverán los flashes. Además, cuando levanta la mirada hay algo en la mesa. Una carpeta que no es suya, un botellín de agua al lado de lo que parece un sandwich de la cafetería y aunque tiene el estómago revuelto lo abre y le pega un mordisco.

Está frío, y demasiado tostado, y ese jamón york es lo menos parecido a jamón york que ha comido en su vida pero Tony no lo nota. Su cabeza está demasiado ocupada pensando, haciendo que los engranajes de su mente encajen unos con otros e intentando introducir la nueva variable, desconocida hasta ahora, de Steve Rogers.

**

Steve es ese raro espécimen que se encuentra una vez cada cien años, piensa Tony. El pasillo de las habitaciones de los estudiantes está casi silencioso, aunque él puede oír los murmullos tras las puertas cerradas, gente que no tiene plan de viernes, gente que está empezando el plan en el mismo cuarto. Y sabe, cien por cien asegurado que Steve estará e la suya, seguro que haciendo algún trabajo o estudiando para los exámenes de febrero o, a saber. 

Se para delante de la habitación y la puerta se abre antes de que pueda tocarla. Se sobresalta al ver salir a su compañero de habitación y tuerce el gesto. 

Todas las clases tienen una mosca cojonera y de las que da Tony, Clint Barton es la peor que ha conocido. En su vida.

—Creo que se equivoca otra vez de camino, profesor, el bar está en la planta de abajo —dice, con una sonrisa. 

Le rechinan los dientes. Solo se equivocó una vez, joder.

—Cuidado que no me equivoque cuando tenga que ponerle la nota, señor Barton, que solo hay seis convocatorias para la asignatura y no queremos que las tenga que usar todas. 

—Demos gracias a que los exámenes los puede revisar el profesor Banner, entonces. 

Tony le _odia_. De verdad.

—Procura no enfadarle que no lo lleva muy bien. 

—Lo intentaré —y hay algo en ese tono que hace que Tony se le quede mirando mientras se aleja. Maldito Barton.

Para cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia delante, está la cara de Steve mirándole, sorprendido. Lleva unos pantalones de pijama que deben tener más años que la posesión más antigua de Tony y una camiseta raída de los Mets de Nueva York.

Alguien tiene que morder esos bíceps y él se ofrece voluntario. 

—¿Profesor?

—Tony —corrige, con una sonrisa.

—Tony —acepta, aunque, oh, dios, ¿es eso rojo en sus mejillas?— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Se encoge de hombros y le enseña una carpeta. 

—Te lo he corregido. 

Steve le mira, extrañado.

—Podrías habérmelo dado en clase.

Podría haberlo hecho, se dice, pero Tony no hace lo que debe hacer si no lo que le apetece y además se había pasado el viernes leyendo su expediente y le da, bueno, curiosidad. 

Piensa lo que ha leído, en como se crió en Brooklyn, en cómo la vida se había empeñado en que no llegara a nada, sin dinero para estudiar, sin un cuerpo para los deportes (había fotos de él de hacía cinco años y Tony no sabe como es posible hacer crecer todos esos músculos de la nada), y en cómo había conseguido todo, con notas perfectas y una disciplina envidiable.

A Tony no le da la cabeza como para saber todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, es como si la cigarra intentara entender a la hormiga desde su hamaca al sol.

Monetariamente hablando, siempre ha sido verano en la vida de Tony.

Y no se suele ablandar con estas cosas pero una cosa es escucharlo y otra tener ahí a la prueba viva de que puedes conseguir lo que quieras si lo intentas con ganas; y había ayudado sin ningún interés especial a Tony cuando estaba borracho, que es algo que por lo general solo hacía ese tipo de gente que Tony guarda como especial, gente que le quiere sin que él sepa por qué.

Porque Steve no sabía nada de él y aún así...

Sigue mirándole, como esperando una explicación, pero no está delante de la persona correcta para recibirla. 

—Tú también podías habérmelo entregado en clase, ¿no?

—Eso suponiendo que aparecieras en condiciones antes de la fecha de entrega. 

—Eh, aparezco lo justo y necesario, ni más ni menos. Además, aún queda tiempo para la entrega, ¿cuándo la puse?

Es definitivo: se ha puesto un poco rojo. Dios. Es demasiado. Tony ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que se sonrojó. 

—...nero.

—¿Qué?

—Enero. La fecha de entrega es en Enero. 

Tony se siente casi ofendido. ¡No iba a estar dos meses sin aparecer por clase! 

Hay un par de estudiantes mirándoles con curiosidad y de repente Steve se da cuenta y se pone un poco nervioso, aunque Tony no entiende por qué. Si los estudiantes quiere hablar algo de él no iba a ser por esta chorrada. 

Y se extiende un silencio incómodo que Tony quiere llenar porque, joder, tiene curiosidad, es como una herida y quiere darle con el dedo a ver si duele. 

—Esto... de todas maneras, hay un par de cosas que quería comentarte si- bueno, da igual. Si eso en otro momento

—¿Comentarme? ¿Sobre el trabajo? 

—Sí, pero bueno, es viernes por la noche, tendrás alguna fiesta a la que- 

Steve se mira a sí mismo, el pijama viejo, los pies descalzos y levanta los ojos hacia Tony, algo sarcástico. 

—Si tú no tienes nada que hacer...

Él ya se ha cogido la borrachera semanal de la que arrepentirse así que no, tampoco tiene. Es por eso que acepta. Porque no tiene planes. 

Tony tiene un jodido master en mentirse a sí mismo, y hasta a él le suena falso. 

**

Lo extraño es que se llevan bien. Tony no es demasiado aficionado a los deportes pero tiene los conocimientos y cultura necesarios para disfrutar una charla sobre ellos; Steve no se lleva bien con la tecnología, pero le mira fascinado con sus ideas si las explica sin demasiados tecnicismos, porque Steve es ajeno a casi cualquier avance que Tony considera básico para vivir. Tiene un móvil de hace unos ocho años, conservado impecable, no tiene portátil ni usa ningún tipo de ordenador y se le nota la frustración cuando le dice lo de sus horas de tutoría, que averiguó desde los equipos que se prestan en la biblioteca. 

—Bueno, pero al final pudiste entregarlo, ¿no?

Steve le da un ligero empujón con el hombro. Están en su cama, sentados, apoyados contra la pared y Tony no puede hacer otra cosa que recorrer con avidez la habitación, fijar los detalles, conocerle, mientras teclea incansable en su teléfono, aunque hace rato que no sabe ni qué está escribiendo.

La pintura rodea a Steve como un aura. Las paredes llenas de bocetos y dibujos terminados, en blanco y negro y a lápiz, sobre todo, pero también a color. Incluso el corcho que ocupa toda la pared de lo que Tony asume que es el lado de Clint está lleno de sus dibujos, algunos acompañados de los garabatos del propio Clint.

Hay uno de él tirando una flecha, de perfil, la mirada fija y el mentón algo subido, el entrecejo fruncido, los brazos tensos. Está algo arrugado, como si hubiera sido una bola en algún momento y después alguien se hubiera afanado en estirarlo para colocarlo ahí.

Steve levanta la cabeza y lo señala. 

—Clint insiste en guardarlo. Debe ser el brazo más desproporcionado de la historia y sigo pensando que me quedó algo estrábico, pero no hay manera. 

—Clint es estrábico. 

—Eso lo dices porque te cae mal.

Tony abre la boca para negarlo pero-

—Es cierto. Es que es un cojonero.

A veces se rozan los antebrazos y se le eriza la piel. Tony se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño. 

—¿Cómo acaba uno siendo profesor universitario a los ventiuno?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿No sabes mirar internet?

Steve le mira, expresión en blanco.

—No tienes ni idea, eh —y tampoco es mala sensación, esa.

—Solo lo que... bueno —aparta la mirada—. Lo que me han contado.

—Ah, mi fama me precede. 

—No hago caso a los rumores, de todas maneras, así que—afirma, decidido.

—En mi caso lo más probable es que sean verdad —se encoge de hombros—. Furia necesitaba alguien _para ya_ , no había nadie, se bajó los pantalones y me lo ofreció a mí (en sentido figurado, no pongas esa cara) yo estaba aburrido y un poco borracho y acepté. Fin de la historia. 

—¿Nunca habías pensado ser profesor?

—No. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo lo estoy pasando, quizá me lo debería replantear.

Steve ríe y niega con la cabeza, resignado. 

—Lo dices como si fueran unas vacaciones... 

—¡Lo son! 

—¿Te das cuenta de que de ti depende que aquí la gente pueda sacarse una carrera y tener un futuro decente?

—¿Insinúas que no soy un buen profesor?

Abre la boca, ofendido, pero le brillan los ojos y Tony intenta frenar la línea de pensamientos que su cabeza empieza a recorrer, pero, joder, es que tiene una mente demasiado rápida hasta para él mismo.

—Lo que quiero decir que para ser un profesor al menos uno tiene que ir a clase. Y no vale ir de resaca. O sin dormir. O aparecer para mandar hacer lo que quieran los alumnos una hora - ha ido levantando un dedo por cada cosa y es casi cómico, lo enorme que es su mano, su expresión, la sensación de que la charla debería ser al revés.

Tony casi, casi se siente un poquito culpable, así que se prepara para cambiar de tema cuando su estómago gruñe y se oye por toda la habitación, recordándole que lleva más de quince horas sin comer.

Para cuando dejan de reírse el tema está olvidado.

** 

De todas maneras, Tony empieza a ir _algo más_ a sus clases. El razonamiento lógico es que, si lo piensa, cuantos más aprueben en las convocatorias normales menos vendrán a las extraordinarias, y es que si es sincero le apetece muy poco pensar en diferentes exámenes. 

Lo cierto es que Tony empieza a disfrutar más de las clases cuanto más conoce a los alumnos. Está Clint, claro, que sigue siendo un coñazo, y hay otros como él pero está también Steve, y le gusta más cuando le mira así que con reproche; están los que le intentan corregir, como Hank Pym.

Se empieza a divertir, y las borracheras entre semana se hacen más esporádicas (aunque por supuesto vuelve a emborracharse con Thor, que sigue teniendo una tolerancia extraordinaria y aparentemente no sabe lo que es una resaca), y hay más viernes en la habitación de Steve, que se convierten en sábados en la casa de Tony.

En realidad, desde que es amigo de Steve casi no se pasa por ahí, y siente una pequeña puñalada porque tiene razón Steve cuando se lo hace ver, con la expresión un poco nostálgica. 

—¿Pero esto no es enorme para una persona sola? 

Tony desecha la acertada idea con un gesto de la mano. 

—Deberías ver la casa de Los Ángeles.

Conoce mucho más a los demás profesores y descubre bien a Bruce, al que solo conocía de pasar información sobre las clases y resulta ser su alma gemela científica, o lo más parecido a ello que podrá encontrar, y pasan horas hablando aunque Bruce sea la persona con el peor pronto que ha conocido en su vida.

Y eso que Tony ha conocido a Natasha, encargada del gimnasio que tiene la universidad a disposición de los niños ricos que se pueden permitir acudir a ella.

Uno de esos sábados Tony le lleva al laboratorio. Está casi vacío porque la casa es nueva pero se ha traído lo básico, un par de ordenadores y porque tenía el día nostálgico también trasladó a Dummy.

En realidad se lo trajo porque allá donde esté Tony está Dummy.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú has construido esto?

—Mi yo de nueve años, más bien —ríe Tony, mirando al robot con un cariño que intenta ocultar pero sin conseguirlo por completo.

Le habla también de lo que es capaz el IA que está programando y que ya ha conseguido que dé los primeros pasos, metafóricamente hablando, y a Steve le impresiona pero de manera más abstracta. No le extraña, porque ni siquiera él es muy consciente de lo que puede hacer o no (él introduce órdenes y las cumple pero siempre hay algo que le llama la atención, como si no fuera lo programado. En la programación de la IA hay partes que ni él sabe muy bien de dónde han salido y en su interior Tony sabe que es porque hay como un veinticinco por ciento de su código que hizo borracho. Bueno, quizá un treinta y tres. 

Lo cierto es que no se acuerda.

Y tampoco tiene (aún) un brazo que le sigue allá donde va. Dummy en cambio es como una mascota, hace unos ruidos que podrían pasar por emoción y enciende un par de luces que rivalizan con la cara de ilusión de Steve, que le mira como si fuera algo maravilloso, de otro mundo. 

Los ojos le brillan y Tony se queda sin aire y no sabe por qué.

**

Tony flirtea. Es un hecho, y es algo que resulta totalmente natural en su manera de ser y lo hace casi automático (con Bruce, con Pepper, con Thor, incluso Natasha a pesar de haber acabado más de una vez con la cara contra la pared y el brazo tras la espalda), pero sin intención. Tony adora a Thor y éste tiene una genética que hace que todo lo que coma se metabolice en abdominales y biceps, Bruce es la única persona que entiende lo que pasa por su cabeza y Natasha es, con permiso de Pepper, la pelirroja más guapa que ha conocido en su vida, y el hecho de que pueda matarle con las piernas de hecho solo le pica más; pero... 

Pero ninguno tiene la capacidad de dejarle sin palabras. Él siempre se empeña en tener él la última, el flirteo es un juego más, una manera como cualquier otra de relacionarse, y ellos lo saben y él lo sabe.

Le cuesta mucho oír a los demás cuando se está oyendo a sí mismo, y un día se descubre escuchando absorto a Steve, mirando sus labios moverse, la curva de su cuello, incapaz de no corresponder a su sonrisa cuando él la ofrece, ancha, sin reservas.

Hay algo de pánico, ahí en medio del pecho de Tony, porque no entiende muy bien, por qué siente que le entiende, por qué flirtea con más cuidado, o por qué tiene que invertir un esfuerzo extra al ocultars. Todo parece más brillante con Steve, tanto que le hace daño en los ojos.

Steve Rogers le cambia, le hace distinto, y es tan sutil que Tony no se da cuenta hasta que ya ha pasado, y ya no puede volver atrás.

La ecuación se hace más larga y complicada y varía cada día; él no tiene tiempo de analizarla y le faltan variables y los resultados son demasiado confusos como para servirle.


	2. Referencia inercial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sistema en que el movimiento de las partículas puede describirse empleando sólo fuerzas reales sin necesidad de considerar fuerzas ficticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios <3

Noviembre vuela entre días de clase, ratos con Steve y, para su desgracia, Clint; el tándem Bruce-Thor-Natasha y preparación de exámenes, que es lo más divertido hasta ahora _con diferencia_. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta el otoño ha desnudado todos los árboles de la universidad y el frío se cuela entre las paredes. Tony echa de menos la casa de sus padres en la costa y podría ir a pasar las navidades pero le apetece relativamente poco. 

Total, para ver a su padre beber e ignorarle se puede quedar directamente en la universidad.

Pero la idea de ver a su madre le tira más de lo que va a reconocer. La parte buena es que con el jet privado tiene tiempo de sobra para decidirlo, y lo que tiene claro es que se va a quedar en Nueva York hasta después del baile benéfico de Navidad que organiza la universidad. Que no es que le mate la posibilidad de ir pero siempre puede venir bien conocer cierta gente que se acerca a esos eventos.

En otro orden de cosas, totalmente no relacionado con él yendo a ese baile, se ha enterado de que Steve va a ir y el _dress code_ es etiqueta. Ergo, Steve de traje.

_De traje_.

Le dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

**

Acción de gracias llega y los edificios de la universidad se ven, de un día para otro, privados de todo movimiento. No es que él se entere demasiado excepto porque en los laboratorios se está mucho más tranquilo y por fin puede poner la música que él quiere sin que nadie (Coulson) le diga nada. 

Thor tiene muchas cualidades que Tony aprecia. No solo su predisposición a dejarse arrastrar por él a otra tarde de cervezas, o el hecho de que a Thor no parece importarle que sea veinte años menor, sino también su implacable honestidad, libre de maldad, y esa extraña intuición que le hace decir siempre lo que Tony necesita escuchar, y no lo que _quiere_ escuchar.

Están en la puerta trasera del laboratorio, que da a unas escaleras que milagrosamente aún no han sido invadidas por estudiantes perezosos, aprovechando el frío sol de invierno que da a esas horas.

—¿No vas a ir a ver a la familia, Tony?

—Nah. No sé, la verdad, quiero pero me da pereza y ver a- bueno- ahora—da un trago al café y se quema—, au, no sé, no me apetece demasiado.

Thor lleva bastantes menos capas de ropa que él y está tan tranquilo. Hasta tiene color en la cara. Es impresionante.

—¿Viven lejos?

—Qué va, unas tres horas en avión.

—Si yo pudiera ir en tres horas a ver a mi familia, estaría allí con ellos todo el día. Echo tanto de menos a todos... mis amigos, mi padre... Y a Loki.

—Loki es...—tantea Tony, mirándole.

—Mi hermano. Pero aunque volviera posiblemente no hablaría conmigo. Siempre ha sido terco.

—No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras un hermano, nunca has comentado nada. O igual sí y no me acuerdo porque siendo yo tampoco sorprendería a nadie.

—No sé a qué te refieres, eres una persona muy detallista—le mira buscando el sarcasmo pero recuerda que es algo desconocido para él y se pregunta qué ha hecho para que alguien le considere eso, entre todas las cosas—. Y no, no te había hablado de Loki. Es un peso que llevo aquí—concluye, dándose en el pecho con la mano. No sabe cómo lo hace para que no resulte cómico—. Ni siquiera vino a casa cuando llevé a Jane para presentarla .

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo enfadados?—se arriesga a preguntar, después de un minuto. Aún está un poco en shock por lo de- _Tony Stark detallista_ , pero cuándo ha pasado esto.

—Yo no estoy enfadado, pero él sí. No tenemos el mismo padre y Loki piensa que eso importa en lo más mínimo. Cuando se enteró, se fue de casa y no nos ha hablado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Thor es una persona alegre en su estado natural, que llega por la mañana y grita buenos días antes del café, que siempre tiene una historia que contar o un personaje mitológico con su fábula aplicable a tu situación. Verle así es... raro. 

Bruce aparece por la puerta con expresión aburrida y una taza humeante en la mano. Tony le da un golpecito en el hombro a Thor, que no le mueve ni un milímetro, claro.

—Será tu hermano, pero Loki es gilipollas.

Bruce no se esfuerza por ocultar que ni entiende de lo que hablan ni le importa demasiado y Thor le mira semiofendido, hasta que Tony guiña el ojo y Thor acepta el cumplido como lo que es.

—Bruce, amigo, ¿cómo van tus experimentos?

—Hasta ahora, cero resultados—se aprieta el puente de la nariz—, pero al menos es más fácil concentrarse con tan poco alumno por aquí. 

—Y además podemos poner música, ¿eh?

Tony solo puede agradecer que exista alguien así, absolutamente inmune a todas sus manías y sus caprichos. Para Bruce la música no es un problema (tampoco fue el que secretamente Tony instalara cámaras en lo que ahora considera su zona del laboratorio, ni la nevera bajo la mesa) porque a Bruce con dos pantallas y unos cuantos millones de datos con resultados por contrastar le conviertes en algo muy parecido a una persona feliz.

Solo hay que aprender a ver como se le fruncen las cejas de una manera especial porque luego aparece en Bruce lo que a sus espaldas llaman “el otro tío”.

Porque Bruce cuando se enfada, _se enfada_.

—Y qué, ¿tú no tienes nadie a quien asustar con tus gritos esta noche?

Bruce se encoge de hombros.

—No—y el tono no invita a preguntar así que ni Thor ni Tony insisten, y Bruce sonríe—. Pero puedo gritarte a ti, si quieres.

—Nah—responde Tony, sonriente, echándole un ojo a sus cejas—, ya sabes que yo soy inmune, Bruce.

Thor ríe y Bruce asiente.

—También es cierto. Tengo hambre, ¿te queda alguno de esos sandwiches?

—Claro, dentro. Ahora te doy.

Pero en vez de entrar se quedan los tres compartiendo un silencio cómodo, mirando cómo el viento hace volar las hojas caídas.

**

Están jugando al billar en su casa cuando el tema sale con Steve, que le está dando una paliza seria teniendo en cuenta que Tony juega al billar desde que tuvo altura como para llegar a la mesa. 

—¿Qué harás en navidades?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Mis padres insisten en que vaya a verles pero—golpea la roja rayada primero y jura por lo bajo—, mierda, dos tiros, pero no sé, lo mismo me quedo con Bruce trabajando en el laboratorio, ahora que no tengo que perder el tiempo dando clases.

Steve gira la cabeza mientras apunta y se tiñe del reproche al que le tiene acostumbrado, pero no consigue que se sienta mal. Además ahora va casi todos los días a alguna clase, no se puede quejar.

La bola morada de Steve recorre la distancia que le separa del agujero y cae con un _clonk_ estruendoso.

—Oh, tío, tienes demasiada puntería, última vez que juego contigo.

—Me enseñó Clint—explica, como justificándose, mientras expande la tiza azul por la punta del palo, girándolo con la otra mano. Tony aparta la mirada—en la cafetería del otro edificio hay uno, aunque está más viejo que este. 

—Genial, ahora tengo que agradecer mi humillación al maldito Barton, es lo que me faltaba—espeta, mientras intenta concentrarse en meter al menos una o dos bolas en esta tirada para aumentar sus posibilidades de victoria. 

—Clint es un buen tío—Tony gruñe ante esa afirmación—, lo es. También es capaz de humillar a cualquiera en todo lo que necesite alguna habilidad que tenga que ver con la puntería. Una vez jugué a los dardos y... fue la última vez. Es aburrido si acierta absolutamente todos los lanzamientos. Incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y a qué se debe tal habilidad?—indaga, pese a sí mismo, con curiosidad. Tira hacia la verde lisa y gracias entra de rebote, casi como lo había imaginado en su cabeza. Quedan cuatro lisas y solo una rayada, lo tiene difícil pero no imposible. 

—¿No lo sabes? Es campeón estatal de tiro con arco. Sería capaz de clavarte una flecha en el ojo de lado a lado en la pista de atletismo, como le gusta decir a él. 

—La verdad es que le pega, al bastardo—ríe, y recupera el tema ignorando la mirada de Steve—. Y oye, ¿tú qué vas a hacer? En navidades, digo. ¿Vas a casa?

Otra lisa entra, y el suspiro de Steve ahoga el ruido de la bola al rodar.

—La nochebuena siempre la pasaba con Bucky, pero ahora que se ha alistado... posiblemente me quede aquí—se encoge de hombros y levanta un segundo, la mitad de un segundo la mirada hacia él y hay un poco de vergüenza, como si lo fuera, estar solo, y a Tony no se le escapa que desvía el tema—¿Sabes que hay un baile el viernes anterior?

—Sí, ya me han comentado. Me da un poco de pereza, la verdad, pero es una razón para estar por fin en una fiesta en la que está permitida mi presencia en esta universidad.

Steve ríe porque no puede evitarlo, escondiéndose un poco mientras se rasca la nariz. 

—¿Sabes lo que pasa este sábado que también permite tu presencia?

Pone los ojos en blanco, porque claro que lo sabe, porque ocurre todos los malditos sábados. Hay partido de baseball del equipo de la universidad. El equipo es el eterno segundón, lo suficientemente bueno como para tener esperanzas de quedar primeros todos los años, pero con una mala suerte legendaria, que de alguna manera siempre hace que al final de temporada pierdan en el último momento sus posibilidades.

Steve es absolutamente fan del equipo y, si juegan en su campo, procura no perdérselo. Y hasta ahora Tony se ha librado (sabe mucho de baseball, pero eso no significa que sea capaz de aguantar horas de partido), pero es el último partido del año y le está mirando con esos ojos y-

—Oh, por dios, vale, iré al maldito partido. 

Se ilumina la sala a la vez que su sonrisa, y él se sorprende una vez más ante la inexistente vergüenza que tiene a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, los enseña de tal manera que a veces Tony quiere decirle que pare, que los guarde, que así se los van a romper.

** 

Los días previos a la Navidad no son precisamente los favoritos de Tony, y tiende a pasar más tiempo en los laboratorios y en su despacho que en la sala de profesores, en la que todos hablan de sus planes para pasarlos con la familia, con los amigos, con las parejas, y se descubre pensando de nuevo en qué hacer. 

Por lo general sus Navidades son confusas en el mejor de los casos, horribles en el peor. Siempre va a casa, intenta aguantar por su madre, pero acaba discutiendo con Howard y el 80% de las veces se pasa la nochebuena trabajando y la nochevieja en cualquiera de las trescientas fiestas a las que invitan a su padre y las acaba borracho en alguna cama ajena. Tiene suerte de parecer mayor y tener el suficiente descaro y dinero como para convencer a camareros y camareras. Siempre hay algo que funciona y él no escatima en nada cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Un año las pasó con Pepper. La conoció en clase, hace ya más de diez años, y es de esas constantes en su vida que Tony no llega a comprender muy bien. Porque con dieciséis años estaba absolutamente descontrolado y era ella siempre la que le salvaba, la que le arrastraba a casa, y ha dormido muchas veces en la cama de Pepper pero nunca con ella; ahora sabe que fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado pero no duele menos recordarlo. 

El señor Potts le miraba con desconfianza y Tony no sabía en qué estados le había llegado a ver, pero para el final de la noche se lo había ganado irremediablemente, y esa es su gran virtud y su gran defecto, ese magnetismo irresistible cuando alguien no le conoce. 

Tony es conocido por no decir nunca lo políticamente correcto, pero cuando quiere puede parecer el yerno perfecto, incluso: habla cuando tiene que hablar y ríe cuando tiene que reír, hace los chistes adecuados y aparta la tercera copa antes de que el alcohol cause ningún estrago en su personalidad. 

La diferencia es que normalmente no tiene nada que perder.

Fueron unas grandes navidades y cuando se fue de su casa y se despidió de Pepper sintió como si de alguna manera estuviera dejando un posible futuro atrás, lo que podría haber sido si él fuera distinto, si Tony fuera más recomendable y menos Tony y supiera querer como quieren los demás. 

Y desde entonces pasarlas con Pepper y su familia, aunque alguna vez ha vuelto a verles, no es una buena idea. 

Cuanto más lo piensa más le tienta la idea de volver a casa.

**   
Lo primero que hace es coger unos nachos y un par de perritos.

—Toma, el tuyo.

Se lo pasa de tal manera que le tiene que rozar los dedos y se muerde una sonrisa, oculta bajo la bufanda.

El partido es previsiblemente aburrido y en un momento que Tony no recuerda su mente ha decidido que es mucho más interesante mirar cómo Steve _vive_ el partido que él propio juego. 

Llama la atención. Es un gigante de uno noventa que se emociona y grita y señala como si fuera un niño. Tony siente ganas de traerle uno de esos guantes enormes con el dedo solo porque sabe que le gustaría y lo usaría durante el partido. Quiere darle un guante y llevarle a ver baseball de verdad, en el Shea Stadium, con sus miles de personas y sus gritos ensordecedores, donde no sería el centro de todas las miradas. Podría alquilar el palco entero para ellos dos. 

Tony quisiera también tenerle solo para él. Le gustaría quitarle el queso que mancha su labio superior con los dedos en vez de avisarle para que lo haga él, le gustaría no estar bajo el escrutinio de estudiantes cotillas y profesores preocupados.

De repente pasa algo que no llega a ver pero que es aparentemente emocionante y la gente grita con el espíritu por primera vez en todo el partido. 

Es ahí cuando ocurre, al ver a Steve con los ojos emocionados, las manos haciendo bocina, la voz retumbándole en todo el cuerpo; es ahí cuando se da cuenta y Tony entra en pánico, unos segundos que parecen años, está total y absolutamente aterrorizado porque está escuchando esa risa y daría lo que fuera, _lo que fuera_ porque no parara y por que Steve siempre estuviera así.

Tony Stark tiene poco más de veinte años, todo el dinero del mundo, un ego del tamaño de los Estados Unidos y nunca ha estado enamorado.

Steve aplaude y le mira, y, qué narices, Tony aplaude también, aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que ha pasado.

**

Tony se encierra dos días enteros en su taller después del partido. Se despide de Steve bajo la mirada sospechosa de Coulson y en cuanto confirma que su padre no ha decidido volver a Nueva York a pasar las Navidades se esconde en el taller de la Torre y trabaja hasta que cae rendido. 

Tiene que pensar en Steve porque tiene que aclararse, tiene que pararlo antes de que vaya a más, antes de que sea más- menos- _peor_ -

Lo primero que tiene que asumir, piensa, con AD/DC dejándole sordo y un circuito delante de él, es que está totalmente fuera de su alcance. Por muchísimas razones pero para empezar porque lo que le impide por definición a Tony estar en el radar de Steve es, bueno, que es Tony de Anthony y no de, por ejemplo, Natasha. 

Pero es que solo hay que verle para adivinar su futuro y además sentir que lo merece: encontrará una buena chica, se casará y tendrán dos hijos y un golden retriever y una casita en las afueras. Los sábados él hará barbacoas y los vecinos le querrán todos, porque cómo no hacerlo, piensa Tony. Seguro que hasta es un vecino genial, de los que te riegan las plantas cuando te vas de vacaciones y te ayuda cuando tienes que hacer la mudanza.

Y Tony es... bueno, no hace falta enumerar todo lo que le diferencia de Steve. Pasa demasiado tiempo borracho, demasiado tiempo de resaca y demasiado tiempo en su mundo interior, piensa poco en los demás y Steve se merece más que un Tony Stark.

Así que Tony lo simplifica todo en su cabeza, asume que se le pasará, lo reduce a sexo. Es solo eso, sexo, atracción, no es la primera vez, piensa ( _miente_ ). Son de las que se le pasan una vez que ha conseguido su objetivo, tenerle bajo él o, dios, estar bajo él y follárselo hasta que no se puedan mover.

Sólo sexo. 

**  
Por si acaso, procura no estar demasiado con Steve, y por alguna extraña razón siente que se le está haciendo demasiado fácil, como si Steve hubiera cogido una indirecta que él no ha echado. Durante las dos semanas que faltan para la fiesta, Steve y Tony se ven por los pasillos, se saludan, pero no hablan, no ríen, no comparten nada.

Algo en las entrañas de Tony grita lo mal que le parece que estén así, lo mucho que le echa de menos, pero Tony respira aliviado porque si tuviera que hacer esto solo no sabría ni por donde empezar a evitar a Steve.

Es demasiado grande como para intentar no verle.   
** 

Otras cosas no, pero está claro que la universidad sabe dar una fiesta. Tony entra en el salón de actos con una inspiración y no se contiene al dejar escapar un wow. Resulta sobrecargada pero qué decoración de Navidad no lo es, piensa. Los tonos plateados y rojos y verdes salpican el blanco de las paredes en guirnaldas que las recorren; y un árbol enorme preside la sala, con bolas y pequeñas estrellas brillantes que lo llenan de arriba a abajo. Debe medir, o, más bien, Tony sabe que mide tres metros y noventa y ocho centímetros, que suben a cuatro metros y quince centímetros con la estrella fugaz enorme que lo corona en lo más alto del tronco. 

La música viene de la orquesta, al lado izquierdo, y las mesas se pegan a las paredes, dejando libre la parte del centro donde aún nadie baila. 

Tony siente el irremediable impulso de ponerse en medio y dar algún discurso, pero se le olvida en cuanto ve a Banner, incómodo en medio de un ambiente en el que no sabe comportarse. Aunque en general la gente en sí incomoda a Banner; a Tony le sorprende que decidiera ser profesor, la verdad.

Se acerca, cogiendo un par de copas de champán al primer camarero que ve, y se la ofrece, sonriente. 

—Te veo en tu salsa, Bruce.

—No sé ni por qué me dejé convencer para venir, me tenía que haber quedado en el laboratorio.

—Oh, vamos, al menos intenta disfrutar un poco—contesta, pasándole un canapé. Tiene un radar especial para ver cuando se acercan camareros a dos metros y lo usa sin pudor—. Pero qué es eso...

Eso resulta ser Thor.

Lleva una especie de, Tony no sabe muy bien cómo describirlo. Un abrigo gris con los cuellos sin vuelta tapa la mayoría del modelo pero, por desgracia, no lo suficiente. Hay un chaleco verde ahí debajo, tiene los bordes rojos y unos botones dorados que de dos en dos se cierran en mitad de él. El conjunto lo completan unos pantalones negros, anchos, con borlas que salen de la parte inferior, y dejan paso en la rodilla algo que se asemeja a un vendaje que cubre sus pantorrillas hasta los pies. Tony ni siquiera quiere pensar en esos zapatos. De verdad, solo quiere borrarlos de su memoria por miedo a que contaminen su buen gusto para siempre.

Les ve y se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Thor, en nombre de Dios, qué- AU—.

El pellizco de Bruce dejará marca, está seguro.

—Tony, amigo mío—saluda—, veo que miras con sorpresa mi traje, es el atuendo tradicional de mi región, las frías tierras de Asgard al norte de Noruega. Está hecho a mano por mi abuela, que lo hizo para mi abuelo, y que yo heredé hace años ya—termina, con la melancolía tiñendo su voz. 

—Es... nadie puede negar que pega con tu personalidad, Thor.

—Gracias, Tony—remarca sus palabras con una sonrisa enorme—. El traje debería ir acompañado con una de las herramientas típicas, normalmente un martillo aunque también puede ser un hacha, pero Bruce me comentó que aquí, al no estar acostumbrados, podría ser algo confuso el presentarme así.

—Gracias, gracias, Bruce—susurra. Éste ríe un de nada que casi escapa a sus oídos.

—Por muchos años que lleve viviendo aquí, no termino de entender del todo vuestras costumbres.

Tony se encoge de hombros. Ojalá hubiera conocido a Thor el primer año que pasó en los Estados Unidos. Tuvo que ser digno de ver. 

—No les hagas caso, Thor, yo te veo muy elegante—la voz suave de Natasha sobresalta a Tony y a Bruce.

—Natasha, por dios, que algunos tenemos el corazón sensible, haz algo de ruido cuando aparezcas.

Ella pone los ojos en blancos y da un sorbo a su copa, posiblemente sopesando si merece la pena contestarle o no.

Decide que no.

—Veo pocos alumnos de momento, ¿no? ¿Alguien ha visto a Clint?

—Oye, sabes que las relaciones entre alumno y, joder, Bruce, ¿vas a dejar de pellizcarme?

—Shh, Tony—espeta, en voz baja, señalando con los ojos.

Tony vuelve su vista hacia la profesora y recuerda que es capaz de romperle varios huesos sin despeinarse. 

Se queda parado un segundo. 

—Fijaos, ¡más champán!

Y el alcohol salva la vida de Tony Stark, por una vez.

**

Es triste decirlo, pero esto es lo que pasa: Steve aparece y Tony se atraganta con un canapé. Es un canapé buenísimo, de foie con mermelada de cebolla en pan de pasas que le hace la boca agua. Se lo ha metido a la boca, se ha dado la vuelta y ahí está Steve, hablando con Clint; le mira y le sonríe durante medio segundo, y a él no le da tiempo a devolverle la sonrisa porque está demasiado ocupado tosiendo y poniéndose rojo.

Tony tiene que aflojarse unos milímetros su pajarita porque el foie parece haberse quedado ahí atascado y, ¿es él o de repente hace un calor inaguantable en esta sala?

Siente un golpe en su espalda que, si bien le desatasca la garganta, le deja la sensacion de que hasta los pulmones se han movido unos centímetros hacia delante por la fuerza ejercida.

—¿Estás mejor?—la voz de Thor suena tan preocupada que no tiene valor para decirle que posiblemente le haya dejado marcas. 

Tony le mira con un poco de desmayo y le hace un gesto para que siga su camino, levantando los pulgares.

Mira de nuevo y ve que se han reunido, formando un grupo variopinto, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, y Steve. Coge aire, otra copa de champán, y se acerca, esquivando a la gente hasta que llega al círculo que forman y se mete, llamando la atención de todos.

—No vale eso de hacer una reunión y no invitarme, chicos.

Todos ponen los ojos en blanco menos Steve, que ríe, bajando la mirada.

**

La gente (al fin) se ha ido animando y la pista central está más o menos llena, parejas bailando y algunos grupos de gente hablando. Tony está en una esquina, mirando como Bruce se atreve a pedir a Natasha que baile con él y cómo ella acepta con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Steve se acerca a Tony con dos canapés, que parecen aún más pequeños encerrados en sus manos. Le ofrece uno y Tony se lo come de un bocado, sintiendo la explosión de chocolate inundar su lengua.

—Dios mío, esto está demasiado bueno para ser real—gime.

—La mezcla de dulce y ácido es perfecta—asiente enérgicamente Steve—. Podría comerme toda la bandeja. 

Sabe que dice la verdad, le ha visto comer. Podría comerse dos bandejas.

—Podríamos robarla—y es el alcohol quien hablar ahora, Tony puede jurarlo y perjurarlo—. Podríamos robar dos y pasar de todos estos y subir a ver algo a mi despacho—Steve le mira, reprobador—. ¿Qué? Tengo cervezas. ¡Solo nos falta la comida!

Steve se podría comer las dos bandejas y Tony se podría comer a Steve. ¡Todos ganan! 

Por desgracia, el destino es cruel y el tema se ve abandonado cuando se fija en lo que está ocurriendo en la pista.

—Oh, están la señorita Romanov y el profesor Banner bailando.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho, pero el señor-no-salgo-del-laboratorio-Bruce-Banner sabe bailar.

—Os pasáis el mismo tiempo ahí encerrados. Demasiado.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no voy a dormir igualmente, prefiero pasar la noche haciendo algo productivo. Vaya, alguien está enfadado. 

Señala con el vaso a Clint, que mira con el ceño fruncido a la extraña pareja mientras éstos, ajenos a todos, siguen los pasos de la animada melodía. 

Steve asiente. 

—Bueno, estando como está por ella, no me extraña que les mire así. 

—Así que Natasha, ¿dices? ¿Eso te lo ha dicho él o es de cosecha propia?—lanza la pregunta inquisitivamente, aunque en realidad ya sepa la respuesta—Porque yo pienso que el problema es otro.

—Bueno, no, Clint es muy reservado para ciertas cosas, pero pasa tanto tiempo con ella que... .—se muerde el labio, confuso—, además, qué otra cosa podría ser.

Tony alza la comisura del labio y le mira de reojo y puede ver en su cara cómo las piezas encajan, una tras de otra.

—Oh. ¿Quieres decir que-? _Oh_.

Es solo un momento pero pueden ver perfectamente cuando Bruce y Clint se miran. Barton quita su mirada rápidamente y se dirige a la barra.

—Sí, más bien eso—ríe—. Clint cree que no se le nota pero...

—Yo no me había dado cuenta, desde luego—continúa Steve, aún colorado pero con el ceño algo fruncido—. Entiendo por qué no me lo ha dicho nunca.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, es un profesor y un alumno, ¿no? Está prohibido.

Tony alza los hombros y tuerce la cabeza, mirándole. Probándole.

—Bueno, qué más da. Las reglas están para romperse. 

Por supuesto, es lo peor que podría haber dicho, porque Steve resopla y el silencio se abre repentino tras su mirada dura, intimidante, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. 

—Steve...

—Déjalo, Tony.

Y se escabulle de un momento a otro, sin darle tiempo a mantenerle a su lado. 

_Mierda_.

No tarda demasiado en encontrarle. Sale al pasillo y distingue su silueta, en uno de los múltiples balcones que rodean el edificio. 

Sale y se abraza a sí mismo para poder entrar en calor. Steve solo lleva la camisa y está tan tranquilo, deben tener todos un superpoder o algo en esta universidad y él es el único que nota el frío, porque si no no se lo explica.

—Steve...—coloca una mano en su hombro pero no se pone a su altura. 

—Siendo profesor, tú tienes acceso a mi historial, ¿verdad?—duda—, no, no intentes mentirme. Creo en las reglas, Tony, porque es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. 

Lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido. Tony no se plantea las consecuencias de sus acciones, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Desaparecer dos días de casa y lo mismo estar en un centro de investigación Stark a veinte mil kilómetros de casa que en un antro bebiéndose la vida en un vaso de whiskey. Tony come, y bebe, y flirtea y folla por encima de todo lo aconsejable y no trae nada más allá de una resaca peor que otra, de un regalo caro para Pepper en vez de pedirle perdón o darle las gracias, de una mirada preocupada de su madre, de un intento de aparentar consternación por parte de Howard.

Y precisamente por todo ese historial, las reglas y romperlas deja de tener importancia, carece de ella, las líneas que marcan los límites se desdibujan bajo sus manos. 

Steve, con su expediente impoluto, su comportamiento intachable, solo tiene que romper una de ellas y su vida puede volver al camino marcado para él originalmente. Sin lo que tiene ahora, sin la universidad, se haría inevitable la vuelta a la vida en una casucha en Brooklyn, sin familia, condenando una mente brillante a la mediocridad.

—Lo sé—y apoya la frente en su espalda, a la altura de su nuca. Steve alcanza sus dedos y los roza con los suyos—. Lo siento—susurra.

—Lo sé.

Pasan un minuto así, Steve mirando al cielo, Tony respirando su colonia, y finalmente es el rubio el que habla. 

—¿Vamos?

**

Pese a la losa de realidad con la que se ha golpeado esta noche, Tony se anima a la vuelta al comedor. No es nada nuevo ni nada que no supiera. La situación es exactamente la misma y ahora quizá el pueda cerrar esa puerta entreabierta con el nombre de Steve Rogers y seguir por su propio camino prefijado. 

Thor está haciendo un baile típico de su pueblo. Steve le sonríe, reforzando la sensación de _estar bien_ , e incluso Furia les mira desde donde está con expresión suavizada, un poco queriendo matarles pero sin la energía para ello.

Por supuesto, Thor les acaba enseñando a todos los pasos y el espectáculo está servido. 

Definitivamente, Bruce Banner sabe bailar.

**

Algo más tarde, el champán ha cambiado al whisky y anda algo (muy) desorientado. Tarda en darse cuenta que le llaman y le cuesta un poco cogerlo. Es todo muy confuso porque Pepper no le llamaría a estas horas (¿qué maldita hora es?) pero ahí está, su nombre y su voz y su foto con dieciseis años y los rulos puestos, porque Tony es así de buen amigo. Tarda en reconocerlo también porque Pepper no llora, y es extraño, Pepper está llorando y no tiene sentido lo que dice, no consigue centrarse; después entiende algo y el corazón le da una vuelta dentro del pecho, un accidente y, Tony no escucha bien, sale al pasillo y se aprieta el puente de la nariz intentando serenarse. 

—Pepper, Pepper, escucha, de qué hablas. No te oigo...

Al momento entiende que hubiera deseado no escucharle, y en ese momento odia a Pepper por ser ella la que se lo diga. 

Se lo repite, y él le escucha y de repente sale corriendo, abre la puerta del servicio y en el último momento consigue llegar hasta la taza, y vomita, vomita hasta que no le queda nada dentro.

La voz sale del móvil tan fuerte que la oye incluso aunque éste esté tirado en el suelo.

—Tony, ¡TONY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *se esconde*


	3. Entrelazamiento cuántico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenómeno en el cual los estados de dos objetos se deben describir haciendo referencia a los estados de todos los objetos del sistema, incluso si los objetos están separados espacialmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, otro más. Muy largo y bastante Tony!centric, pero espero que os guste aún así :*

Son muy pocas las personas que han venido al funeral. No porque no quisieran, porque Dios sabe toda la gente que conocía y quería a Howard y María Stark, pero Tony pidió que para el entierro se hiciera algo privado, aunque se fuera a hacer después el homenaje pertinente al que podrán acudir todos. No podría soportar tener cerca a gente que vendría por compromiso, por curiosidad, por ver la cara al nuevo CEO de industrias Stark.

Tony quiere que termine ya. Que termine y que pasen diez años y que pueda olvidar todo lo que ha visto en los últimos dos días. Quiere olvidar los hospitales, los testamentos, las responsabilidades, los abogados, a la junta de industrias Stark. Sobre todo a ésos, malditos trepas chupasangres.

Aprieta los dedos en los bolsillos y Pepper le pone una mano en el hombro, y se tranquiliza automáticamente.

—Ya queda poco. 

Asiente, cerrando los ojos tras las gafas de sol y ahogando un suspiro. ¿Por qué no podía ser como en los funerales de las películas, en los que siempre llueve y todo el mundo por la calle está triste?

Los dos ataúdes descansan juntos al lado de sendos agujeros, coronados por las lápidas. Tony no quiere mirarlos, pero lo hace.

Recuerda la voz de su madre, tres días antes, feliz por oírle decir que se iba, finalmente, a acercar a casa en Navidades. 

Tony se devana los sesos intentando recordar cuál fue la última conversación que tuvo con su padre sin mucho éxito.

Ha recibido muchas llamadas pero ha cogido pocas, hasta optar al final por apagar el teléfono, y Pepper hace de escudo humano, secretaria y mejor amiga a partes iguales, con su característica voluntad de hierro. 

Está ocurriendo todo demasiado rápido, piensa Tony. Hace dos días su mayor preocupación era si debería poner un ejercicio de mayor nivel en un examen, o si Steve se pondría esa camiseta roja y azul que le queda tan bien, y ahora de repente todo ha caído en sus espaldas. Ha firmado tantos papeles en dos días que le duelen los dedos, y sabe que si no fuera por Pepper y por Jarvis, la mano derecha de su padre, no hubiera podido con todo.

Les tiene ahora a uno a cada lado, estoicos, y Tony traga saliva, respira hondo y mira como entierran a sus padres, hundiendo las lágrimas que no salen en el fondo de su estómago. 

** 

Las reuniones con la junta sacan lo peor de su personalidad, sobre todo porque creen, por alguna estúpida razón, que Tony es más manejable que su padre o que la muerte de éste ha podido hacer que sea más influenciable. Posiblemente haya conseguido lo contrario, de hecho. 

—No.

—Seamos razona-

—No, Mark, me da igual —interrumpe. Los ocupantes de la mesa le miran con disgusto—, me da igual lo que vaya a hacer Stane, no vamos a volver a las armas. Es normal que las acciones hayan caído, y no por ello vamos a volver a aquello con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Pero-

—Oh, fijaos en la hora. ¡Reunión terminada!

Se va y deja a Pepper allí, que terminará de razonar con ellos, como lleva haciendo las últimas dos semanas. Jarvis está en realidad de presidente, ocupando de momento el lugar que Tony le ha cedido, pero aún tiene obligaciones dentro de la empresa y aunque las acata, no consigue interesarse en las burocracias y protocolos a los que se supone que está obligado. Sabe la suerte que tiene por tenerle a él y a Pepper, que se ofreció en el primer momento a ocupar el puesto y a ayudarle con todo lo que fuera necesario.

Él se pasa el día entre el laboratorio y el bar aunque siente que puede ver la sombra de su padre andando por los pasillos, y hunde la cabeza en los circuitos y trabaja, trabaja, trabaja.

A veces quiere levantar la cabeza y ver a Bruce, incluso a los estudiantes en las mesas más alejadas. A veces Steve pasaba para ir a las salas de dibujo técnico y Tony le miraba por las cristaleras y Steve siempre, _siempre_ miraba de vuelta y sonreía un segundo antes de volverse a sus cuadernos, y Tony se quedaba un minuto idiota hasta que conseguía volver a concentrarse. 

Tony lanza los instrumentos al suelo con un gruñido y huye y bebe hasta que no recuerda el nombre de Steve, ni su cara ni su olor.

Bebe hasta que se olvida de sí mismo.

Muchas horas más tarde, Tony está en un pasillo largo, blanco y enorme. Hay muchas puertas pero sabe que la suya es la última porque lo pone bien grande en letras brillantes, STARK; pero precisamente porque es para él no quiere ir y abrirla, porque tiene miedo. No quiere saber lo que hay detrás, lo que le espera.

Oye pasos. Vienen de detrás, de delante, vienen de arriba y abajo pero no aparece nadie. 

Avanza arrastrando los pies por el aséptico suelo. Huele a hospital, a medicinas, a muerte. Abre una puerta y lo que tiene detrás es una pared de hierro macizo, negra como la noche, que le hace sujetarse el pecho de la ansiedad y cerrarla con fuerza, dando pasos asustados hacia atrás. Abre otra y es lo mismo, esa nada negra que parece extenderse en cuanto abre la puerta. Avanza intentando alejarse de los pasos, pero vienen de todas partes; se acerca, lenta pero inexorablemente a la que lleva su apellido, y no quiere abrirla, no quiere porque tiene miedo que sea de donde vienen los pasos, que le persiguen a él, seguro. 

Parpadea y se encuentra delante de ella, pero no es para él, en verdad, porque ahora que se acerca aún más ve que pone Howard, y Tony reconoce la puerta; es la de un ataúd, y cuando se abre está su padre, pálido y con una sonrisa macabra en los labios y Tony quiere salir corriendo pero tiene los pies hundidos hasta las rodillas en el cemento, y vuelve a mirar y su padre adelanta los brazos, los dientes podridos en la boca, las uñas negras, y le va a coger y le va a llevar con él y Tony no se puede mover, se hunde-

Despierta gritando, sudando, histérico. 

Nadie le escucha.

**

Bruce aparece en la Torre Stark cuando ha pasado un mes y medio del funeral. Tiene suerte, en realidad, porque no es que Tony ahora mismo sea fácilmente alcanzable. Ha cambiado de número y no revisa su cuenta de correo normal, y hay que añadirle la seguridad que impide que cualquiera pueda tener una cita con el CEO de su empresa. 

Pepper está al teléfono con Tony en dirección a la salida cuando, de repente, escucha en su móvil el sonido inequívoco de Pepper tapando el altavoz con una mano.

—Perdón, ¿ha dicho Banner? ¿Bruce Banner? —la voz de Pepper suena amortiguada, pero no lo suficiente. 

A Tony le da un vuelco el estómago y teclea cómo si le fuera la vida en ello. Para cuando Bruce se da la vuelta y asiente, Tony tiene la cámara del mostrador de seguridad enfocándoles a ellos dos. 

Se dan la mano y Tony desearía que los hombros de Bruce no fueran tan anchos. No sabe qué dicen y le está poniendo histérico, y las demás cámaras están situadas demasiado lejos. 

Tiene que poner más. Muchas más, cientos, miles. Todas las cámaras del mundo en la entrada de la Torre Stark.

Le cuelga a Pepper, y llama. Ve al chico de la entrada levantar el teléfono.

—Ponme a Pepper.

Cinco minutos después, Bruce entra por la puerta de cristal ligeramente encogido, con las manos en los bolsillos. Pepper le da una palmada en el brazo, deseándole suerte, y se despide sin mirar atrás. 

Tony deja de hacer que trabaja, apoya el soplete y va hacia él.

—Vaya, Banner, cómo tú por aquí. Te daría un abrazo, pero estoy de grasa hasta arriba. 

—Te veo ocupado, sí. Venía a verte porque — _no me preguntes qué tal estoy, Bruce, no lo hagas_ —, bueno, necesito tu ayuda, si... si no te va mal, claro.

—Oh, para nada, esto que estoy haciendo es una tontería, es un prototipo de reactor que- ya te contaré. A ver, dime, ¿qué necesitas? 

Bruce saca unos papeles del maletín que lleva colgado y que ni siquiera había visto.

—Supongo que te acordarás del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando —Tony asiente—. Bueno, al final he conseguido resultado. Ttienen la distancia de onda correcta, pero da exactamente igual lo que haga, no consigo que la solución se estabilice. 

Le pasa un par de folios llenos de la fórmula y Tony se habla a sí mismo y a Bruce a la vez.

—Ya veo lo que has hecho, buena idea, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?, mira ésto, esta parte no me gusta, demasiadas variables que no puedes controlar, ven, vamos a simularlo, espera, has dicho desestabilizado, ¿cómo de desestabilizado? 

—Nivel explosión en la zona de pruebas —sonríe, casi tímido—. No causó problemas, pero hubo un ligerísimo temblor dos kilómetros a la redonda. En teoría no era detectable por humanos pero, bueno. Disparó un par de alarmas. De momento está inutilizable, claro.

Tony levanta la mirada para comprobar si está bromeando y, cuando ve que no, sus carcajadas inundan la sala.

—Dios mío, hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Nick.

—Hizo honor a su apellido.

Antes de que se den cuenta la tarde se convierte en noche y Bruce se da cuenta a las seis de la mañana de que tiene clase en dos horas y que tiene que irse ya. Cuando está a punto de salir, Tony le para un segundo. Odia hacerlo porque le sale inconsciente, porque está sin dormir y Bruce le ha hecho recordar la universidad y a veces la echa tanto de menos que duele. 

—¿Sí?

Pasan dos, tres segundos y a Tony no le salen las palabras porque tampoco sabe qué quiere decir. Quiere decir que gracias por pasarse, que gracias por no preguntar, que cómo están todos, que cómo está Steve. 

Pero se le atragantan en la garganta y no dice nada, solo abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces.

Y Bruce parece que le entiende, porque eso es lo que adora de él, y le da dos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Descansa, Tony. Y gracias. 

Tony no descansa y hace tres llamadas esa mañana. La primera con el departamento de seguridad para emitir una tarjeta de entrada a nombre de Bruce Banner. La segunda a Pepper, para decirle que si le hace el favor de llevarla a la universidad le da el día libre, aunque sepa que no se lo va a coger. Pepper le contesta que mejor carga el spa del domingo a su cuenta y él acepta. 

La tercera es al banco. Y el laboratorio de pruebas de la universidad tiene financiación inmediata para su reconstrucción.

**

Gracias a que el mundo es mundo y aún se rige por las leyes de la física, los días se convierten en semanas y Tony va despertando de su letargo mental, paso a paso, día a día. Pepper comienza a decirle reuniones a las que tendría que ir y él le ignora excepto cuando se pone especialmente insistente. Jarvis siempre cumple y va a todas y a la vez le consulta cuando cree que es necesario; no deja que la empresa vuelva a ser lo que Tony no quiere que sea.

Un día van al laboratorio después de una junta especialmente agotadora y se ve en la necesidad de agradecérselo. Puede que esté un poco borracho.

—Ya sé, le pondré a mi primogénito el nombre de alguno de los dos. Si es chico, Jarvis, y si es chica, Pepper.

Ambos le miran en similar nivel de horror y bufa una risa que es posiblemente la primera auténtica desde el funeral.

Un par de días después, cuando Tony empieza a implementar al proceso beta de la IA en todos los sistemas y está terminando de repasar los últimos procesos añadidos se le ocurre que quizá sea esa la mejor idea.

—Como veo difícil lo de tener primogénitos así en general, se me ocurrió que mucho mejor sería esto. Sé que a ambos os haría una ilusión tremenda pero al final ha ganado Jarvis: solo me gustó la voz masculina —ambos le miran en confusión y preocupación, una mezcla de “¿se habrá vuelto loco?” y “dios mío qué habrá pensado ahora”—. JARVIS, saluda.

—Buenos días, señorita Virginia Potts, señor Edwin Jarvis. Bonito nombre, por cierto.

Pepper tiene una mirada más horrorizada que otra cosa. 

—¿Le has puesto el nombre de Jarvis a... a un robot?

—Bueno, JARVIS no tiene—

—De hecho, señorita Potts, no tengo un cuerpo robótico por lo que eso sería algo erróneo, por otra parte... 

—Shh —mira a Jarvis (al real, que le mira con una sonrisa en los labios).

—Me halaga muchísimo, señor Stark. Temo que vaya a ser confuso pero... gracias.

Pepper gira la cabeza hacia Jarvis y éste se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Demasiados años trabajando con la familia Stark como para sorprenderse ahora por eso.

—De verdad.

—¿Tienes envidia, Pepper? Puedo hacerte uno para ti, si quieres.

—¿Eso es todo, señor Stark?

Él ríe.

—Eso es todo, señorita Potts.

**

Bruce comienza a ser un asiduo de la Torre Stark y el ambiente, como contagiado por su calma, se relaja alrededor de Tony. Sus malas costumbres siguen, por desgracia, pero Bruce llama su atención con un experimento hoy, con unos resultados mañana y Tony empieza a estar sobrio más días a la semana que borracho, y parece que el peso en los hombros de Pepper se relaja un poco y el morado bajo sus ojos comienza a aclararse. 

Tony empieza a salir del laboratorio de la Torre para trabajar en el laboratorio de su casa. No le parece un gran cambio pero lo es a juzgar por la cara de Pepper y la cara de Jarvis y la cara de Bruce, cuando éste le habla de sus planes. Bruce le ayuda a organizarlo todo cuando llega nuevo y es como un crío en un parque de atracciones. Tony no puede evitar dejarse contagiar por su emoción porque se siente igual, como si al salir de donde ha estado desde el accidente hubiera conseguido dar un paso hacia fuera de la opresión salvaje que sentía. 

Y después del primer paso los demás son cada vez más sencillos.

Las nevadas cubren continuamente la parte exterior de la casa, puro febrero de Nueva York, y una de tantas veces que la puerta se les queda atascada Tony le señala lo evidente.

—Mira, tengo veinticinco habitaciones en esta casa y solo me dan más ecos extraños que otra cosa. Quédate a dormir, mañana puedes ir perfectamente de aquí a la universidad. Y para entonces ya habrán pasado las quitanieves.

—No sé, Tony.

—Estás a dos “no sé, Tony” de que me sienta ofendido. 

Bruce baja la mirada y sonríe. 

—Está bien. 

—Así me gusta. 

—Quizá deberíamos cenar algo —sugiere, y Tony está a punto de decirle que pida lo que quiera, que él va a terminar lo que tiene entre manos pero se lo piensa.

—Venga. ¿Pizzas?

**

Un día, Bruce viene con Thor. Hay un momento de acusación en los ojos de Tony porque no esperaba esto, era una ley no escrita entre ellos que _nadie_ de la universidad debía venir a verle, pero es Thor. Y aguanta dos segundos en la puerta, la alegría dibujada por toda su cara, explota con un “Tony, amigo” y está encima de él, todo un cuerpo enorme abrazándole. No puede hacer otra cosa que devolverlo porque es un hecho científicamente probado que es imposible resistirse a un abrazo de Thor Odinson. 

Y cierra los ojos un segundo y cuando los abre Bruce le sonríe inocentemente.

—No soy tan bueno ocultando cuando vengo aquí como creía, Tony.

—Perdona, qué, ¿qué es lo que estoy oyendo? No puede ser que te escuche porque tengo un filtro que no deja que los traidores hablen en alto en esta casa. De hecho debería echarte porque, sabes, eres un _traidor_ —pero sonríe porque no puede enfadarse con ellos.

Thor se sobresalta cuando una cuarta voz irrumpe en la habitación, viniendo de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez. 

—Señor Stark, siento interrumpir, pero he tenido que parar varios procesos a riesgo de incendio y no estoy capacitado para conocer la prioridad de los demás.

—Tony, ¿se puede saber quien habla? —pregunta Thor, confuso y mirando hacia el techo. 

—JARVIS, ahora bajo. Bruce, te dejo de encargado de las presentaciones, ya conoces a ambos lo suficiente. 

—JARVIS es...

Se pierde lo que sigue según empieza a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llega al laboratorio se da dos, tres segundos y respira hondo. 

—JARVIS, pon los procesos básicos en esta pantalla y sigue a Bruce y Thor en este otro monitor.

—Sí, señor.

Están entrando a la cocina y Bruce le ofrece algo de comer a Thor, que mira hacia el techo, sospechoso. Tony respira. Otra de las razones por las que adora a Bruce es la tranquilidad con la que se terminó por adaptar a las costumbres de Tony y a su manera de hacer las cosas: no necesita que le pida permiso para coger cualquier cosa de la nevera o para usar lo que necesite. Cualquier cosa que no deba tocar, simplemente no podrá porque tiene todo en la casa absolutamente controlado. 

Ver a Thor es genial (le echaba de menos, tanto) pero a la vez necesita un momento de tranquilidad. Le ha hecho sentir una mezcla de culpabilidad y alivio, porque Tony no ha hablado con nadie de la universidad aparte de Bruce pero sabe que han preguntado por él, y sabe que hay llamadas porque encendió el móvil antiguo, una vez, y abrió su email, una vez, y había algún “Steve Rogers” en la lista de mensajes sin leer. 

A veces piensa en, quizá, pasarse por allí. Le gustaría volver aunque sepa que eso no es ya posible, en parte por la libertad que sentía, cuando no tenía la presión de toda una multinacional apoyada en sus hombros. Pero no es todo. Les echa de menos, y no es lo mismo tenerles a todos que solo a Bruce, aunque le cuenta anécdotas día sí, día también; como Thor intentando convencer a Nick para que hagan una fiesta temática de mitología nórdica, o Natasha improvisando sesiones adicionales y masivas de yoga para ayudar a la relajación de los alumnos en exámenes (muchos iban por verle a ella, la mayoría se quedaron al notar los resultados), o Clint ganando un nuevo campeonato.

Tony lleva todo más o menos bien, excepto cuando Steve entra en la ecuación. No puede evitarlo, se tensa porque pensar en Steve le hace sentirse vulnerable, enano, y no sabe cómo reaccionaría si le viera. La última vez que tuvo una conversación real con él le dejó en un punto desconocido, y no termina de saber hacia donde se supone que tiene que ir..

—Señor, me dice el señor Banner que le avise de que si necesita venir para obligarle a subir lo hará. 

—Voy, dile que voy, que subo ahora mismo, y ahora, pon esto aquí, bajemos las revoluciones, eso es, y tú, tú y tú en espera. Así debería bastar, ¿no?

—Esperemos que sí, señor. 

—Vigila a Dummy, también. 

Éste levanta el brazo al oír su nombre y, joder, Tony tiene que admitir que a veces es adorable.

—Seguro, señor.

Mueve nerviosamente los dedos durante unos segundos, murmurando, y da una última mirada a la pantalla antes de subir.

Una hora más tarde todo es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si Tony no hubiera desaparecido dos meses por completo de sus vidas. Es reconfortante ver como hay cosas que siguen siendo iguales a pesar del vuelco que dio su vida en dos días; que algunas constantes permanecen aunque uno se empeñe en no tenerlas en cuenta para la fórmula final.

Tony sonríe contra su taza de café mientras Thor le habla de su proyecto de fiesta temática.

De repente, se siente un poco más en casa.

**

Bruce acaba por preguntárselo un martes a finales de marzo, finalmente. No es que Tony no lo esperase, pero estaba manteniendo su estrategia de “si no hablas sobre algo, llegará un momento en el que desaparecerá”.

Al parecer a Bruce no le parece la mejor.

—Deberías pasarte por el nuevo laboratorio de pruebas, Tony. Es lo menos que podías hacer ya que pagaste por él.

Tony resopla.

—Te he dicho ya mil veces que-

—Por favor, Stark, no insultes mi inteligencia —replica, cansado—. Independientemente de eso, deberías venir.

—Pero es que no sé por qué quieres que vaya —termina por decir, sin apartar la mirada del estaño fundido.

—Te echan de menos allí, ¿sabes? No solo Thor. Muchos otros. Más de un alumno (y alumna) me ha preguntado por ti.

—Y todas las curiosidades que puedan tener lo sabrán por los ciento cincuenta especiales que han hecho en la TV. No, Bruce, no voy a ir. 

—También… —duda y es eso lo que llama la atención de Tony, que levanta los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación—, también hay un baile. La semana que viene. 

—No voy a ir.

Bruce recula. 

—Está bien. Pero te voy a dejar una invitación. Solo por si te lo quieres pensar. Iremos todos. Te lo voy a dejar aquí y tú decides. ¿Vale?

A regañadientes, Tony hace un gesto afirmativo. Para que se calle, al menos.

Fiel a su palabra, no vuelve a recibir ninguna información sobre el tema por su parte, pero eso no significa que no vuelva a oir hablar sobre la famosa fiesta.

Thor se lo comenta un par de veces, porque es Thor y lo de coger las indirectas de Bruce o las miradas de Tony no entra dentro del abanico de acciones de las que es capaz, y “deberías venir, Tony, será genial, aunque por desgracia mi idea no triunfase”.

—Thor, tu idea implicaba que cuatrocientos alumnos universitarios se paseasen por una sala con alcohol vestidos en túnicas. Podrías llamarlo orgía mitológica y tampoco quedaría demasiado mal.

—Qué poca confianza en los alumnos, Tony.

—Bueno, he de reconocer que, si fuera tu fiesta, hasta me pensaría ir. 

—Ves, es una idea genial.

—Thor. 

—¿Sí, Bruce?

—¿Cuando vas a aprender que cualquier idea a la que Tony dé su beneplácito la clasifica automáticamente como mala idea?

Tony le tira un trozo de pan.

Otro día, Pepper aparece en su casa y le suelta su retahíla eterna de números sobre las acciones de Stark que Tony controla perfectamente porque, al contrario de lo que todos piensan, no pretende dejar caer la empresa de su padre. La suya, se recuerda. Pero de todas maneras le apetece estar un poco con Pepper y picarla porque es lo divertido. 

—Oye Pepper.

—…y las acciones —levanta la mirada—, ¿qué?

—Me aburro. 

—Por Dios, Tony, intento que tu empresa no se vaya a pique y lo único que te importa es-

—Ya sé todo eso, Pepper, me aburro, cuéntame algo que no sepa.

Ella suspira un segundo y se sienta a su lado, dando un trago a su café. 

—Me han dicho algo de una fiesta. 

—¿Tú también, Pepper? —suspira, en un tono que posiblemente recuerde al de César segundos antes de morir—. ¿Te has pasado toda la vida desaprobando mi estilo de vida y ahora me animas a ir a una fiesta?

—Desapruebo los excesos y la falta de profesionalidad, no las fiestas. 

—Si vienes conmigo, me lo pienso —porque va a decir que no, porque Pepper ya tuvo su ración de llamar a taxis y arrastrar a Tony a la cama en su momento.

—Vale —y Tony se hace daño en el cuello por mirarla—. Puedo estrenar el vestido que me has regalado.

—Hey, ¿esta vez por qué ha sido? 

—Hemos quitado un proyecto a Stane y gracias a eso hemos subido tres puntos en los últimos dos días. 

—Eres la mejor, lo sabes, ¿no?

Pepper le mira, sonríe, su mano es como un aleteo en su hombro.

—Vendré a buscarte el viernes, estate preparado. 

Tony se lamenta en alto durante horas porque es una reina del drama.

**

Tony mira las pantallas sin ver nada. Ojalá el tiempo pasara más rápido por una vez y pudiera usar la excusa, casi siempre real, de que no se ha dado cuenta de la hora mientras trabajaba. Pero aún tiene tiempo de sobra y no ha podido evitar pensar todo el día en la fiesta a la que se niega a ir.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y recuerda el traje que tiene en su armario, recién hecho a medida (maldita sea Pepper y maldita sea su amistad), y los zapatos, y la invitación sobre su mesita, y la idea de que el azar se empeña en decir que no, que no debe ir a la fiesta. 

Y son dos cosas que le gustan mucho, demasiado, las fiestas y llevar la contraria y la tentación es cada vez más grande. Piensa que, en realidad, si lo piensa bien, lo de Steve está superado. Es más su propio miedo y la distancia que le da el tiempo sin verle, claramente le ha puesto en un pedestal. Seguro que le recuerda más guapo, más rubio, con los ojos más azules de lo que es en la realidad. 

Lo piensa mientras se pone el traje con un nudo en la garganta, solo para ver qué tal le está. 

Piensa, seguro que no.

Seguro.

—Avisa a Pepper, Jarvis.

—Está entrando por la puerta, señor. 

**

Happy Hogan es su nuevo chófer personal, contratado por Pepper después de una ardua semana de entrevistas porque _aparentemente_ es complicado ser chófer de Tony. 

Y lo cierto es que ha acertado de pleno, porque sus cualidades incluyen paciencia infinita, y sabe exactamente cuándo seguirle la conversación a Tony, cuándo llevarle a casa, y cuándo quedarse en el sitio hasta que Tony le dice que quiere salir del coche. 

No sabe dónde le ha encontrado pero podría besar a Pepper. 

Les lleva a la universidad y espera a que Tony se decida a salir

—Bien, Happy, tú quédate cerca..

Pepper pone los ojos en blanco a su lado, pero Tony no se mueve. De hecho está pensando que, mejor se van. Total, no pinta nada aquí, ¿no?

Toc, toc.

Unos nudillos aparecen en la ventana y Tony la baja, curioso.

La cara de Clint Barton se asoma.

—Ja, sabía que eras tú.

—Y lo has averiguado porque...

—Tu matrícula dice Stark, Stark. No hace falta ser un genio.

Pepper ríe a su lado. Clint tamborilea con los dedos en el borde de la puerta. 

—Si estás esperando que te abra la puerta, lo llevas claro. ¿Vamos o qué? Me tienes que presentar oficialmente a tu acompañante —levanta la cabeza—. Oh, Nat, Nat, estoy aquí. ¡Mira a quién me he encontrado!

Supone que no tiene elección y sale del coche mientras Happy abre la puerta a Pepper. Natasha está tan guapa como la recordaba, lleva un simple vestido negro que hace que su pelo y labios rojos llamen más la atención. 

No es que haya sido nunca muy dada al contacto físico con Tony, sobre todo cuando no le está pegando, así que se sorprende un poco por su sonrisa, un poco afectada, y el beso que le da en la mejilla, un mero revoloteo que dura milisegundos, le deja tan planchado que piensa que se lo ha imaginado. 

—Te ves bien. 

Pero reacciona rápido. 

—No tanto como tú en ese vestido. ¿Estás segura de que es legal-—oh, el brazo retorcido—veo que no has cambiado nada en tus métodos disuasorios, vale, vale, ya me callo. 

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro, de verdad, de verdad, mucho mejor, así, ay, bienvenido de vuelta a la vida, brazo. Pepper, ella es Natasha.

—Tendrás que disculparle, si no hace un comentario así al llegar a cada fiesta no se queda tranquilo.

—Encantada, he oído hablar mucho de ti —comienza Natasha—, y estoy acostumbrada, por desgracia. 

—Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso del brazo, me puede venir bien.

Clint y Tony se miran un segundo.

—Qué he hecho.

Clint le empuja y ríe tras ellas y la puerta de la universidad parece más fácil de atravesar.

**

El comedor es tan enorme y la comida tan rica como lo recordaba.

—¿Y Steve, Clint? Al final veo que no se decidió a venir. 

Tony se tensa y da un trago a la copa, mirando hacia otro lado. Pepper le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—Nah, es un aburrido. Insiste en que ‘los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina’ —. De todas maneras le voy a dar la noticia del día. El hijo pródigo ha vuelto, tiene cojones la cosa.

Quiere protestar porque, total, no se van a quedar mucho; busca alguna excusa que no sea que no quiere ver a Steve pero no se le ocurre, y maldito sea el Barton del demonio.

Pero Clint nunca hace caso a las órdenes que da con la mente así que teclea rápido, antes de que Tony pueda quitarle el móvil y lanzarlo por la ventana. 

—¡Tony!

Se ve envuelto en un abrazo de oso de un momento a otro, y la sonrisa de Bruce aparece en su campo de visión y decide que igualmente tampoco cree que Steve se presente. Para qué lo iba a hacer.

—Thor, de verdad, con lo que vale esta camisa y ahora ya no es una camisa, es una pasa. Mira, hasta la corbata, solo tú puedes arrugarme y ahora parezco un-

La risa de Thor es atronadora y terriblemente contagiosa y lo hace todo más fácil. Les presenta a Pepper, que se sonroja un poco ante los halagos de Thor. 

**

Tres horas más tarde, Tony se siente en medio de un océano, y no solo por el maldito alcohol (aunque también). Porque Steve no ha aparecido y no se ha dado cuenta real de cuanto quería, de cuanto necesitaba verle hasta que no ha tenido que bajar el amargo sabor de la decepción con otro trago. 

Pero sabe que es lo mejor, así que intenta seguir adelante con la noche que, pese a todo, no está yendo mal, sobre todo con Pepper, que se mueve como pez en el agua, enfrascada con Natasha en la posibilidad de que tenga un trabajo extra con ella los fines de semana, y debaten sobre si sería mejor que ella fuera a la Torre Stark o que Pepper se acercase a la universidad. Bruce les mira desde la esquina, siempre intentando pasar desapercibido, siempre con esa sonrisa tímida. 

Thor se interpone entre ellas, porque “en las fiestas hay que bailar” y ofrece su mano. Natasha y Pepper se miran y es la pelirroja la que la acepta con un gesto delicado. Siempre le sorprende esa cualidad de Natasha, de hacerle pensar en ella como si fuera un cuchillo afilado y a la vez conseguir parecer inofensiva. Pepper ríe y hace un gesto permisivo, y Bruce se acerca desde la esquina y ofrece su propia mano a la rubia.

Tony les mira semitumbado desde su silla y de repente Clint se deja caer a su lado. 

—Barton, estás borracho.

—Me impresionan tus dotes detes-tetectiv- de detective —termina, recogiendo la dignidad que le queda—. Además tú también lo estás.

—Pero yo puedo beber, y tú no.

—Que te calles.

Se ríen, como dos idiotas. 

—¿Ya no puedes más o que?

—Quizá tenía que haber pensado en dormir algo hoy. O ayer. Tampoco sabía que iba a venir —Tony chasquea la lengua, como si aún se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

Clint ríe, bajando los ojos, y no responde.

—Por cierto, ya oí de tus múltiples números uno y trofeos y tal. Ahora me daría un poco más de miedo suspenderte.

—No mientas, te encanta suspenderme.

—La verdad que sí. Y a ti te gustaba ir a recurrir la nota, eh —Clint se muerde el labio y se rasca la nuca—. ¿Todo bien por —hace un gesto vago con la mano—, ya sabes, ahí?

Hay un momento que Tony conoce, porque Tony se sabe de memoria todas las fases del alcohol, y esto que está sintiendo es la exaltación de la amistad porque desde luego no quiere tanto a Clint como para abrazarle, y en cambio es lo que le apetece.

Bajo el zumbido que le recuerda continuamente la ausencia de Steve, está hasta contento. 

—Todo lo bien que puede estar —contesta, claramente de lleno en la fase de la sinceridad, que es la que más miedo le da siempre a Tony.

No se cree que Clint lo haya superado, pero se le ve mejor. 

—¿No vas a preguntarme por Steve? —espeta, de la nada, sin mirarle.

Se encoge de hombros, tenso de repente.

—¿Qué hay que preguntar? Te he oído antes que se había quedado en la habitación estudiando. 

Escupe una risa seca. 

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. O quizá no. A saber —pega un trago, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano—. Sé que no tengo derecho a contarte esto así que lo voy a hacer solo porque ningún otro lo va a hacer. 

Tony quiere callarle. Quiere ponerle las manos en la boca y hacer que se calle y darle un puñetazo y decirle que a quién le importa lo que le tenga que decir de Steve. 

Porque _a él no_.

—Se quedó roto. Tenías tus razones y siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero Steve se quedó roto. Los demás no le conocen como yo y no veían lo que yo vi. Porque Steve no faltó un puto día a clase, pero duermo ligero y no le he oído dormir más de tres horas seguidas desde enero, Stark. Y ahora que estaba mejor, has vuelto y —hace un gesto con la mano que abarca un poco todo y nada. 

—No me hagas responsable ahora de-

—Mierda, cállate y escucha —acerca su cara a la suya agarrándole del hombro, fijando en sus ojos una mirada extrañamente fija. Enfadada—. No te digo lo que tienes que hacer, ni lo que debes. Te digo lo que hay.

Termina el vaso supuestamente relleno de cocacola de un trago y lo deja en la mesa con tal fuerza que se descascarilla en una esquina. Tony se queda ahí, consigo mismo, dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Puede sentir cómo Pepper le mira disimuladamente, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la pista.

Se da cuenta de dos cosas básicas. La primera es que Clint Barton le acaba de joder la noche y que nunca más se va a poder vengar suspendiéndole los trabajos. La segunda es que quiere ir a casa y meterse en el laboratorio hasta que solo tenga números dando vueltas en su cabeza; quiere pensar en algoritmos, en fórmulas, en resultados.

Pepper le da unos minutos y después se acerca. Le ofrece la mano, pequeña, blanca, como siempre ha hecho. 

—¿Me has traído a un baile para no bailar?

Se levanta y van al centro de la pista, y la sujeta por la cintura y se miran. Pepper, porque es Pepper, le lee la mente.

—Terminamos el baile y vamos a casa, ¿qué dice a eso, señor Stark?

—Me parece la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda la noche, señorita Potts. 

**

Pepper está dentro del coche y Tony tiene un pie dentro cuando escucha una voz que le hace congelarse en el sitio. 

—¡Tony!

No quiere darse la vuelta pero lo hace, con una sonrisa falsa de principio a fin, que le tira en los músculos de la cara. Steve lleva algo en la mano. Es rectangular, grande y está cubierto con papel marrón. 

“ _Roto._ ”

—Hey —consigue arrancar de su garganta. No hace ademán de acercarse más, se ha plantado como a un metro y medio de él y le mira, callado, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras de repente. Tony no soporta el silencio—. No te he visto en la fiesta... y por cómo vas vestido obviamente no has ido. 

Steve pone los ojos en blanco y Tony se fija irremediablemente en las ojeras, en que parece más cansado, en que sus hombros parecen cerrados sobre sí mismos.

—Había mucho que estudiar y... pero Clint me ha dicho que estabas.

—Estoy, pero me tengo que ir ya —la mentira sale en tono seco, aunque no llega a ser maleducado, y hay algo que varía en los ojos de Steve.

Tony se tiene que aguantar las ganas de dar un paso hacia atrás porque Steve hace eso, eso de cambiar de repente de expresión, como si hubiera tomado una decisión a vida o muerte, y su propio estómago se le encoge dentro del cuerpo.

—Hice esto. Para ti. No... no pude dártelo en el momento pero quiero que lo tengas de todas maneras. No es gran cosa —termina, alcanzándole el paquete. Tony lo coge, boquiabierto—. Feliz cumpleaños, Tony. Aunque sea un mes tarde. 

“ _Se quedó roto._ ”

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Se encoge de hombros, inocente. Tony odia esa expresión. O le encanta. Ya no se acuerda.

—No hace falta que lo mires ahora. Solo... quédatelo —hay un amago, ahí, de levantar la mano hacia él pero parece pensárselo—. Y que vaya todo bien, Tony. 

Termina con una sonrisa y se da la vuelta, sin volver a mirarle, y él se queda clavado en el sitio, las manos apretando el papel marrón hasta que se rompe un poco. Es la voz suave de Pepper desde el coche el que hace que despierte del letargo y se meta en el coche, y es vagamente consciente de que le dice a Happy que vayan a casa. 

Pepper le mira de reojo pero no hace ningún comentario sobre el tema, y hablan de todo y de nada en el viaje, que a Tony se le hace eterno mientras intenta contestar a Pepper algo que tenga sentido cuando todo en lo que puede pensar es en el rugoso tacto del papel bajo sus dedos.


	4. Reacción termonuclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fusión nuclear es un proceso por cual varios núcleos atómicos de carga similar se unen y forman uno más pesado. Cuando ocurre en las estrellas, debido a las altas temperaturas, se le denomina termonuclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas por los kudos y comentarios <3

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de Steve fue que le encanta pintar. Dibujar es para Steve lo que la tecnología para Tony, una actividad que bordea entre ser un hobby y algo que no pueden estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer.

Tony no tiene ningún dibujo de Steve. Casi nunca le dibujaba y eso que se pasaban horas en los laboratorios o en su propia casa, él con su tablet intentando no hacer como que miraba las acciones de Industrias Stark y Steve rasgando el papel con su lápiz. Siempre eran dibujos simples de las máquinas, de DUM-E (Steve tenía una fijación con él), a veces de Bruce, rara vez de él y la mayoría de veces era de espaldas, agachado contra la mesa. 

Hay algo vivo en la pintura que Tony no se da el gusto ni el tiempo de disfrutar, por lo general. No es productivo, simple y llanamente, no da resultados automáticos y la mitad de las veces siente que le están tomando el pelo, cuadros llamados “surrealistas” que lo único que tienen es la suerte de haber tenido un gilipollas con mucha suerte al que le han comprado tres y se siente un artista. 

Tiene cuadros en su casa pero la mayoría por pura decoración y que poco a poco han ido añadiendo Bruce ahora o Pepper desde hace tiempo: una foto enorme del perfil de Nueva York cortado por la torre con su nombre, un par de paisajes del cañón del colorado o de unas cataratas que pretenden ser relajantes pero que a Tony le dan siempre una ligera ansiedad, láminas con imágenes de la india que Bruce colecciona y regala por hobby, y poco más. 

Ha apoyado el cuadro en su mesa y lo observa, pensativo. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, aunque no es el que la imagen que presenta sea triste. Están en la explanada que hay más allá del último edificio de la universidad, el suelo está lleno de hierba verde y por el cielo están dibujadas algunas nubes pasajeras. Tony está a la derecha del todo, de pie, con lo que parece un botellín de cerveza en la mano, con la mirada brillante dirigida a todos y a ninguno. Bruce está a su lado y le mira sonriente, Clint está apoyado sobre sus codos, semitumbado. Tiene la cabeza hacia atrás, la cara hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados. Natasha es la siguiente y está sentada a su lado, las piernas cruzadas y los pies descalzos en la postura básica de yoga. Thor y Steve están al final, el primero riendo y el segundo más tímido, los ojos azules fijos en Tony.

Recuerda el maldito día como si fuera ayer. 

*

Es un inusual martes de noviembre en el que la temperatura ha subido de los veinte grados gracias a algún milagro superior. No es raro que Tony tienda a escaquearse con Bruce, para librarse de las miradas de Coulson o de los cansinos alumnos (aunque Bruce le mira mal cuando les llamaba así, Tony sabe que a veces también lo necesita). Hoy en cambio es Thor quien les saca del laboratorio, negándose a que sigan perdiendo ahí la tarde, diciendo chorradas como que la gente necesita también luz solar y que hay que aprovecharla mientras puedan.

Por el camino se encuentran a Natasha y es fácil convencerla. Iba en busca de Clint así que un mensaje les trae a él y a Steve a la explanada.

Acaban todos en la hierba, hablando de todo y de nada.

—Cocinar es divertido—protesta Banner.

—Cocinar es un _coñazo_. Lo mejor es cuando llamas y _voilá,_ burritos y nachos en tu mesa.

Thor le mira con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Nunca he probado los burritos! 

Tony le devuelve la mirada, indignado.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, no puedes ser mi amigo si no has probado los burritos. Fin de la discusión. Bien—comienza, en ese tono resoluto que indica que ha hecho un plan como si todos hubieran accedido a ello—. Asunto resuelto. Este sábado hay cena mexicana en mi casa.

Se oyen varias protestas, los exámenes, Bruce tiene que pasar el fin de semana fuera, Steve pide el suyo poco picante, Clint tiene competición.

—No admito un “no” por respuesta. Si no es este sábado, me da igual, elegid uno. No es como si mi casa fuera a estar ocupada—y, como es Tony, cambia rápido de idea—. Espera, ¿sabéis qué deberíamos probar?

Clint levanta la cabeza y ríe. 

—¿A estar una semana sin irnos de fiesta?

—Cierra la boca, Barton, que tú en teoría ni siquiera puedes beber—pero se le levantan las comisuras de los labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Di, Tony, ¿qué decías que deberíamos probar?

Tarda un segundo de más en responder porque si fuera cualquier otra persona ya hubiera aprovechado la situación pero se le ha quedado la lengua trabada en los malos pensamientos; tiene que ser Steve el que diga esa frase y hay tantas cosas que quiere que Steve pruebe que la tensión en la ingle es automática.

Steve se está poniendo rojo bajo su mirada fija y silenciosa. 

—Shawarmas. 

—¿Qué?

—Hay un restaurante ahí al lado, es tipo comida rápida, en la siguiente calle a la salida de la universidad. No lo he probado y tienen una pinta genial. Shawarmas. Deberíamos probarlos. 

—Yo a todo lo que sea comer y experimentar, me apunto. 

—Me lo ponéis tan fácil que no es ni divertido—se queja Clint.

—Pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Oh, por dios... De todas maneras, yo también me apunto. 

— Y yo—expresa Natasha, agarrándose la punta del pie con la mano izquierda.

Bruce y Steve se encogen de hombros y asienten.

Y Tony vuelve al presente, al cuadro, a Steve. A su firma en la parte baja, camuflada bajo las briznas verdes y a la nota enganchada en la parte de atrás.

_Espero que podamos probar el “shawarma” algún día. Feliz cumpleaños._

**

De: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
Para: Steve Rogers [steve.rogers@shielduniversity.com]   
5 de abril, 03:25 am  
Asunto: Shawarma

Esta es la dirección que uso ahora. Tardé tres días enteros en convencer a Pepper de que me dejara usarla. No hace falta que me digas que es genial, lo sé.

La mala noticia es que el sitio de shawarmas al que yo quería ir ha cerrado. iLa buena es que me han dicho que era horrible y tengo la dirección de otro. Elige un día y arrastramos a todos.

Tony.

De: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
Para: Steve Rogers [steve.rogers@shielduniversity.com]   
5 de abril, 3:39 am  
Asunto: RE: Shawarma  
Archivos adjuntos: IMG_015.png

PS: Gracias por el regalo. Dummy me ayudó a colgarlo.

 

De: Steve Rogers [steve.rogers@shielduniversity.com]   
Para: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
5 de abril, 8:15 am  
Asunto: Re: Shawarma

Hola Tony,

Es una dirección de correo horrible, que conste, pero te pega. Y el cuadro está muy bien colgado, seguro que hizo Dummy todo el trabajo. 

Cint se empeña en decir que es demasiado pronto para estudiar pero los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina así que 

Steve Rogers.

 

De: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
Para: Steve Rogers [steve.rogers@shielduniversity.com]   
5 de abril, 9:37 am  
Asunto: Re: Shawarma

Clint seguramente tiene razón. ¿Cuándo los empezáis?

Tony.

 

De: Admin [admin@shielduniversity.com]   
Para: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
5 de abril, 9:38 am  
Asunto: Re: Shawarma

 

Este buzón de correo está lleno y no recibirá más mensajes.

—Maldita sea, Steve.

** 

Tony se acerca, por fin, a ver el nuevo laboratorio una semana después de la fiesta, y lo cierto es que el dinero no está mal aprovechado. Incluso tienen una sala aparte para experimentos potencialmente peligrosos.

No está nada mal, de hecho. Él lo aprueba en un cincuenta por ciento mínimo, piensa cuando ya lleva más de cuatro horas en él, codo con codo con Bruce, como si estuvieran en su propia casa. Los alumnos le miran con curiosidad, y algunos se acercan y un par le dicen que ‘lo sienten mucho, profesor Stark’ y Tony responde con el gracias y el asentimiento de cabeza por compromiso automáticos que ha desarrollado desde el accidente de sus padres.

Gracias a dios la falta de confianza le evita charlas demasiado repetidas los últimos meses, que qué pena que eso le hubiera pasado a una pareja tan joven y triunfadora, que las desgracias van donde menos se merece, que-

La dinámica entre Bruce y él no se ve alterada por el cambio geográfico o de la decoración y Tony carga sus datos desde el disco duro portátil mientras Bruce desaparece en el almacén.

—Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo por aquí. 

Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal cuando escucha la voz de Steve viniendo desde la puerta. Tony se da la vuelta en la silla.

—Hey, Steve—el tono tranquilo, muy bien, sigue así, Tony—Me ha traído Bruce a ver esto, no es la tercera maravilla del mundo y yo pondría como cincuenta cosas de otra manera, peeeero la verdad es que está mejor que antes.

—No esperaba menos de ti—hay calor, en esa sonrisa, y Tony no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea devolverla— Esperemos que el profesor Banner no lo haga desaparecer también. 

—Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego, ya sabes cómo es cuando se enfada. Quizá lo hizo queriendo, siempre decía que odiaba la distribución. Un poco radical pero eh, quien soy yo para criticar—Steve ríe y Tony sabe que está hablando demasiado pero tampoco sabe cómo parar. 

—¿Qué haces? ¿Estáis trabajando en lo de la radiación?

—Sí, estamos teniendo problemas para estabilizar la maldita mezcla, pero al menos ya no explota. Ya es algo.

Steve se acerca un poco. 

—¿Has dormido algo? 

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué día?

—El- espera, no voy a caer en eso. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Y a Steve se le escapa la risa, un poco aliviada, como si encontrar al mismo Tony de siempre, al de antes, le tranquilizase. 

Es absurdo, de verdad.

—Bueno, me voy a ir antes de que empiecen mis clases, que tengo que ir al otro edificio—sonríe un poco, como disculpándose, y pregunta—¿Hablamos?.

—Claro—le sale automáticamente, como un resorte, y se siente débil por ello—. Quizá deberías vaciar tu maldito correo electrónico. Furia nos- os da una mierda de espacio, tuve que hackearme la mía para conseguir algo decente.

—Lo sé—se queda un segundo callado, como si no supiera bien si decir lo que quiere decir—, me la hackeaste a mí también... sin mi permiso. Me lo tuvieron que quitar—Tony gruñe pero Steve ya está saliendo por la puerta—. Archivaré los correos, no te preocupes, ¡nos vemos!

**

La cafetería está salpicada de alumnos aquí y allá. Tony se afana en pasar desapercibido, mientras en su cabeza no se pone de acuerdo. Se debate entre asumir que va a volver a venir por aquí más de lo que quisiera y que debería volver a traer una nevera al laboratorio y negarse a reconocer la realidad, pensando que es cosa de una vez. 

Solo quedan sandwiches de jamón y queso así que se coge un par y lo abre directamente ahí. 

—Sabes que el acceso a la cafetería está restringido a alumnos o profesores, ¿verdad, Stark?

—Me persigues, ¿no es así? No sé qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto-

—Tengo una lista, si quieres te la enseño.

—No, gracias, prefiero quedarme con la curiosidad.

Coulson le hace un gesto y Tony se aparta de la máquina, mirando cómo saca la cocacola (algunas cosas nunca cambian). Le mira de reojo y Tony no sabe muy bien qué esperar ahora de Coulson, o de Furia, o de la universidad.

—Nick me ha dicho que tienes vía libre para andar por aquí. 

—¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo solo soy el mensajero. No desaproveches la oportunidad y haz algo de provecho, como conseguir que Banner termine ese proyecto y darle un premio a la universidad.

—No lo haría por vosotros.

Que alguien le pellizque, Coulson está sonriendo con Tony Stark. Inaudito.

—Hazlo por quien te de la gana. Ahora que no eres profesor, de todas maneras, ya no tienes que rendir cuentas como ellos. Pero tampoco te pases. No podemos estar reconstruyendo laboratorios cada dos días.

—Me ofende que alguien pueda pensar que yo cometería ese error. 

—Sinceramente me importa bastante poco que tú te puedas ofender. Cuidado con lo que haces. Te estaré vigilando.

Tony le saca la lengua cuando le da la espalda, pero la guarda rápido cuando Phil se da la vuelta. Pone una cara que espera que sea de bueno y Coulson desaparece por la puerta, sospechoso.

Vuelve al laboratorio despotricando sobre él.

—Oh, echaba esto de menos, ¿qué te ha hecho ahora?

—Es un gilipollas, va ahí con su cara de- ¡y es un maldito conserje! Si yo fuera Fury, no, me cae demasiado mal como para imaginarme ser él, borra eso, además, hola sensación de profundidad, ¡pero! si yo tuviera el control sobre la universidad, tendría a alguien, no sé, alguien menos cojonero para estas cosas.

—Tú tendrías a Pepper.

—Touché, pero es que me vas a comparar. Al menos Pepper no iría por ahí como si fuera una dueña de la universidad y ninja silencioso a partes iguales. Estoy seguro de que tiene pasadizos secretos por todo el campus, es imposible llegar lo rápido que llega él de un sitio a otro.

—¿Cómo has comprobado eso?

—Es sencillo. Haz algo ilegal. Lo huele, el bastardo.

—No quiero saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Nopes. Por cierto, el trabajo de Clint es malísimo. Como mucho una C. _Menos_.

—¿Me has hackeado el ordenador?—le mira, incrédulo.

—Ha sido sin querer, antes estaba intentando acceder a mi archivo y... una cosa me ha llevado a la otra y, en serio, ¿la seguridad aquí? La podría saltar con los ojos cerrados y las dos manos atadas, podría saltarla tocando la tablet con la na-

—No me lo digas. Y no voy a suspender a Barton, está de B alto—Tony es una persona horrible y le mira por debajo de las cejas, sonriente—. El trabajo, Tony.

—Desde luego, Barton no pasa de una C, como mucho. En cambio Na-

Ah, el tic en la ceja de Bruce, nunca falla.

—¿Y Steve, Tony? ¿Qué nota tiene Steve?

Tony abre la boca y le va a contestar, de verdad que sí, le va a decir que desde luego es mejor que una C, lo menos un B (o un B alto, una A como mucho) y entonces piensa que no, que esos bíceps son de matrícula de honor, y para cuando sale de su ensoñación ve la expresión de triunfo de Bruce y se da cuenta de que no hace falta que diga nada.

Esta batalla la ha perdido.

**

Lo que empieza como picazón de garganta el martes se convierte en una tos continua para el miércoles, añade la compañía de los mocos y flemas el jueves y para cuando llega el viernes Tony tiene la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes de la fiebre. 

—Tony, vete a tu casa. 

—Estoy perfectamente, Pepper, estas reaccionando exageradamente a lo que no es más que un resfriado.

No pronuncia casi las erres y todo lo que dice parece tener el triple de des que debería. Pepper frunce el ceño e intenta tocarle la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—No, no, no, no, para, aleja tus manos heladas de mi cuerpo, que nos conocemos—esquiva—. No sé cómo haces para tener esa temperatura corporal. ¿Eres una vampira?

Es un poco impresionante la capacidad que tiene para ignorarle.

—Tienes que irte a casa. Ni siquiera eres capaz de escribir bien. Venga, venga.

Tony va a protestar, claro, pero coge aire demasiado fuerte y un ataque de tos que le arde en los pulmones le deja sin respuesta y sin posibilidad alguna de trabajar más por hoy. Pepper se cruza de brazos y coge su móvil.

—Te-vas-a-casa—y después habla al teléfono en su oreja—. ¿Happy? Por favor, ¿puedes venir a buscar a Tony? Estamos en la torre. Sí. Ok. Gracias, Happy. 

Pepper le acompaña en el coche tras pasar por el médico de la Torre, que confirma que no tiene nada grave pero que el descanso es obligatorio. Le lleva hasta casa y le obliga a ponerse el pijama. 

—Pepper, usas cualquier excusa para verme desnudo. 

—Es en lo único que pienso.

—Mierda, joder, en serio, ¿metes las manos en hielo cuando no te miro? ¿Lo llevas en el bolsillo? Quita, quita, ya me pongo yo esto que- oh.

—Te has mareado, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Claro que sí, si casi no te puedes tener en pie. Voy a avisar a Jarvis y que vaya él a la reunión de la junta y-

—No, no, no, Pepper, de verdad, vete, a ver, me meto en la cama y ya. Tienes que ir a esa reunión, tú conoces mejor que él el proyecto.

Sabe que tiene razón.

—Siempre puedo atrasar la reu-

—Pepper, como se te ocurra terminar esa frase te despediré.

—Me volverías a contratar en tres días —ríe—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Me meto en la cama y duermo.

Pepper le mira preocupada, sin convencerse, aún pensándose si irse.

—Además JARVIS controla mis constantes vitales, en caso de que sufra algún ataque o la fiebre suba de cierto nivel te podría avisar.

—No voy a confiar tu vida a alguien artificial, Tony, por muy inteligente que sea. 

—No le insultes, que es muy sensible. 

—Déjame hacer un par de llamadas, a ver si puedo hacer... ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero no quiero dejarte así... en cuanto termine la reunión vengo si no he encontrado a nadie.

—Espera, qué quieres decir con que no encuentres a nadie—replica, pero ella ya no le escucha, le echa una última mirada preocupada desde la puerta y sale sin contestarle mientras él termina de meterse en la cama. El frescor de las sábanas genera otra oleada de temblores—. Está loca, a ver si me va a traer aquí a cualquiera… —habla al techo—, nivel de seguridad tres, si estoy despierto me pasas la cámara, si es alguien que ha entrado en casa alguna vez desde que te instalé, le dejas pasar—termina, bostezando y tiritando.

—Entendido, señor.

—Y no te tomes a mal lo de Pepper, está nerviosita últimamente.

—Procuraré no guardar rencor a la señorita Potts. 

—Gracias. Y ahora a dorm-

La almohada se traga su última palabra antes de quedarse dormido.

**

Tony despierta de un infierno de sueños a un infierno en el que todo lo que toca le causa dolor o escalofríos, las sábanas, el interior de sus piernas pegadas, el pelo mojado en la frente, el aire helado que le eriza la piel de los brazos.

Se levanta, medio mareado y se dirige al baño, ardiendo y helado al mismo tiempo. Mete las manos bajo el agua y se encuentra mejor, mucho mejor, y mete la cabeza y se lava la cara todo lo enérgico que puede sin llegar a marearse. 

Tiene que dejar de pensar en la hipersensibilidad de su piel y baja las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas. Pepper le ha bloqueado el taller (cuanto le conoce, joder) pero introduce el código que anula las prohibiciones que no hayan venido de su mano. 

Al menos la tablet, se dice, al menos la tablet y puede mirar datos y puede dejar de darse cuenta hasta de las motas de polvo que flotan por el aire. La coge y comienza a introducir números y a apuntar ideas que realmente no tienen mucho sentido. 

Tres minutos después está dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

** 

La segunda vez le despierta una voz grave y unos brazos que le agarran y le llevan hasta el sofá que puso en el taller. Es Bruce, se da cuenta, cuando consigue abrir los ojos. Está hablando, pero no a él.

—JARVIS, ¿puedes abrirle la puerta también a él?

—Lo siento, señor Banner, son órdenes directas del señor Stark que no puede entrar nadie que yo no conozca.

Bruce suspira.

—Tony, dile a JARVIS que deje entrar a Steve.

—JARVIS, deja a entrar a Steve. Steve tiene vía libre. Steve que entre donde quiera. Espera, ¿Bruce? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dios, Tony, estás fatal. Me ha llamado Pepper porque ha recibido un aviso automático—le pone la mano en la frente.

—JARVIS, traidor. 

—Estás ardiendo, ha hecho bien. Hey, Steve.

—Hola —Tony intenta enfocar pero es difícil, es imposible—. Cuando oí por primera vez hablar de JARVIS no controlaba toda tu casa, Tony.

Han pasado meses, una vida entera. 

—Encantado de verle ahora que por fin puedo, Steve Rogers. Ya le he añadido a este nivel de seguridad.

En serio que a Tony le parece genial que Steve esté aquí y que sea muy amiguito de JARVIS y que estén todos felices pero-

—Hay alguien que se está muriendo aquí, ¿podemos _por favor_ prestarle atención?

**

Al final se deciden y le suben a la sala. Las escaleras se le hacen eternas, y se sientan en el sofá.

—No se puede quedar aquí —escucha Tony. Es Steve, con tono preocupado y no le gusta, no le gusta ese tono ni que vaya por él, pero las manos de Steve se han quedado en sus hombros y le incapacitan para quejarse, esas manos; le dan ganas de arroparse en ellas y no salir nunca de ahí.

—No os preocupéis, no hay nada que hacer, claramente estoy terminal, este sufrimiento supera lo que una persona puede soportar. Qué hacen, ¿menos quince grados? JARVIS, ¡pon la calefacción a tope!

Su apoyo se sacude un poco.

—Steve—se queja, alargando las ‘e’s—, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

—Solo es una gripe y un poco de fiebre. Un ibuprofeno, una sopa caliente y estarás como nuevo. ¿Dónde tienes un termómetro?

—JARVIS puede mirar mi temperatura. 

—No quiero ofender a JARVIS pero preferiría mirarlo en un termómetro de los de siempre.

—Anticuado —pero sonríe un poco porque le hace gracia que Steve sea así—. Hay un botiquín en la cocina. 

Bruce se adelanta. 

—Voy yo, creo que sé donde está. Voy a prepararle algo también. ¿Puedes subirle a la habitación? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Tony apuesta consigo mismo a que se ha sonrojado, pero no puede recoger su premio porque Steve está en un ángulo que su cabeza no es capaz de hacer.

—Err... no. 

—Yo le puedo guiar, señor Banner.

—Muchas gracias, JARVIS.

Antes ha pensado que era largo el camino desde el sótano pero ahora sí que lo es, escaleras y pasillos y _de verdad_ que tiene que pensar en el proyecto del teletransporte porque el primer sitio donde lo va a implementar es en su casa.

Se hace el firme propósito de cambiar su habitación a más abajo. Hasta ahora no se habría preocupado porque la mayoría de las veces duerme en el taller pero, esto es serio. Traslado ya. 

—Steve, no quiero estar enfermo—arrastra los pies y solo quedan unas escaleras y no puede más—. Mira, no pasa nada, me quedo aquí, en las escaleras. Estaré bien, déjame.

—No te puedes quedar ahí—responde, y Tony le mira con expresión de perrito abandonado que espera que funcione porque de verdad que está muy, muy cansado y ya le da igual un poco todo. Steve suspira y sabe que ha ganado—. Te llevo.

—¿Que?

—Que te llevo. 

Y no le da tiempo a responder y le coge en brazos, como una novia en la noche de bodas. Tony quiere decir que _por favor_ es un adulto pero, bueno. Brazos, hombro, seguridad; Steve es extrañamente cómodo y enorme. Tony se deja hacer.

Andan por el pasillo.

—Es al final a la derecha—indica Jarvis, servicial.

—Gracias. Está la casa cambiada desde que yo la vi, Tony, y no solo hablo de JARVIS. Aunque es genial.

—Es genial pero es un rollo—Steve hace un ruido incrédulo—en seeeerio, la casa es enorme y hay ruidos todo el rato—Tony tiene los ojos cerrados y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, de que flota, se le nublan los ojos y parpadea fuerte pero no consigue enfocar la mirada—Steeeeeeeeve.

—Ya llegamos, ahora dormirás y ya verás que te sientes mejor.

—No quiero dormir, quiero volar.

La risa de Steve suena en sus oídos, lejos y cerca a la vez, irreal.

—Pero si vuelas muy alto te puedes caer y hacer daño.

—Inventaría una manera de no hacerme daño.

Steve le mete a la habitación curvándose al entrar, teniendo cuidado para que no se de con los pies. Él deja escapar un quejido lastimero, de niño al que le han quitado el juguete, cuando le deja en la cama.

— ¿Y cómo harías eso?— pregunta sin que suene a pregunta, por seguirle a él, mientras le empuja hacia abajo, hacia la cama y le quita los calcetines, primero uno y luego otro, y Tony siente un escalofrío cuando le roza el empeine.

Claro que un escalofrío más entre los trescientos que tiene por todo el cuerpo no se nota demasiado.

Mira hacia arriba y Steve pone la mano sobre su frente. No espera una respuesta, pero Tony la piensa, respira hondo, cierra los ojos y habla.

—Tendría...—se lame los labios cortados—, tendría un traje, quizá de metal, alguno super-resistente y superligero. Tendría una armadura que me protegería de todo y me cubriría la cabeza y las manos y los pies. Me la podría quitar y poner cuando quisiera, y nadie- nada podría atravesarla. Podría construirlo, podría construir todo eso y aunque me cayera de muy alto no me haría daño.

Steve deja de moverse durante un par de minutos. Su respiración pesada es lo único que se oye en el silencio agonizante del cuarto.

Cuando pasa tanto tiempo que piensa que ya no va a contestar nada abre un ojo y le mira y tiene que abrir el otro porque hay algo en la intensidad de la mirada de Steve que le hace tragar saliva y contener el aire en los pulmones.

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo, Tony?

Niega con un movimiento suave de cabeza, y Steve se inclina un poco hacia él, y baja la mano hasta su pecho y la deja ahí.

Tiene que estar notando el martilleo brutal, incesante de su corazón.

—Creo que ya tienes todo eso—susurra, aunque nadie más le puede oír—y sabes mejor que yo que no es lo que quieres.

¿Es que no lo ve? ¿Es que no ve lo débil que le hace?

—Steve.

—Dime.

_Me gustaría volar, Steve._

—Quédate conmigo—suena necesitado. Asustado, y no es de la fiebre, ni el dolor. Le da igual.

—No pensaba irme.

Tony cierra los ojos y apoya su mano en la de Steve, aún en su pecho. 

**


	5. Invariancia galileana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecho derivado del principio de relatividad según el cual las leyes fundamentales de la física son las mismas en todos los sistemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas por los kudos y los reviews <3
> 
> Quiero nombrar especialmente el trabajo que tuvo que darse **maya_takameru** en el beteo de este capítulo.

Tony se pasa el sábado entre escalofríos y Steve. Conserva un vago recuerdo de Bruce marchándose, y Pepper llegando pero no termina de saber si una cosa pasó antes o después. Steve desaparece varias veces pero nunca por mucho tiempo. A veces pasa un paño frío por su frente y Tony se queja un poco de más porque quién no quiere tener a Steve cuidando de uno. 

La fiebre comienza a remitir el sábado por la noche y el domingo por la mañana vuelve a tener una temperatura aceptable, lo que significa que para la tarde Tony está con la suficiente fuerza como para volver a intentar trabajar, pero que no es la necesaria ni de lejos para sortear la voluntad o los músculos de hierro de Steve.

Le arrastra al salón y Tony acepta, refunfuñando, solo con la condición de elegir la película. 

—Vale, pero solo porque estás enfermo.

Él pone los ojos en blanco. Se decide por Transformers porque le gusta que hable con la radio (y ha pensado mucho más tiempo del que debería cómo podría hacer algo así, pero siempre llega a la misma conclusión: lo lógico sería grabar cada palabra una sola vez, y al de un tiempo podría hablar con un vocabulario decente, gastando mucha menos energía) y porque siempre le sorprende lo preciosa que era Megan Fox y lo horrible que es ahora. Y es graciosa y tiene esas explosiones que no son realmente violentas.

Perfecta para Steve, también.

Termina y hay un momento de silencio, que no llega a ser incómodo pero sí inusual.

—Se me hace raro que no tengas la nariz metida en algún libro teniendo el cuenta la fecha en la que estáis.

—Bueno, es un día de descanso, tampoco pasa nada.

—Llevas aquí desde el viernes —señala.

—Ayer estudié. No me malinterpretes, Tony, eres muy simpático pero cuando tus dos únicas acciones son delirar o dormir pierdes mucho encanto.

—Oh, serás —le tira una palomita—. No creo que tengas ningún problema, empollón.

Steve se encoge de hombros.

—No quiero confiarme. Ya sabes, la teoría la puedes memorizar pero...

—Tendría que poneros yo el examen. Hacer exámenes era _lo mejor_.

—Me sorprende que hubiera algo que realmente te gustase de ser profesor.

—No tengo problemas con dar clase (a no ser que sea a Clint, claro), sino al hecho de tener que ir a clase, con los horarios marcados, los temarios impuestos, la misma velocidad para todos, como si fuéramos borregos. No todo el mundo es igual de listo. Y las exigencias sobre mi sobriedad tampoco las llevo bien.

—¿A qué edad entraste en la universidad por primera vez?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—A los trece —se encoge de hombros—, aunque parecía algo mayor. 

—¿No tuviste problemas? —Tony le interroga con la mirada y Steve pone un gesto algo incómodo—, ya sabes con, hum. Abusones. 

—Alguno en el instituto, pero en la uni mi encanto innato me ganó el favor de la mitad — _qué suerte_ murmura Steve por lo bajo—, y conocer a Rhodey hizo el resto, aunque hubo de todo. Fue divertido ver a los empollones intentando superarme. 

También fue divertido conocer el alcohol y perder la virginidad y el sexo sin control, y despertarse en su cuarto, semiborracho y aún con un condón puesto y vestirse corriendo para hacer un examen y aún así sacar matrícula de honor.

—¿Alguno lo consiguió?

Tony estira las piernas hacia él y le da varios empujones con los pies y Steve se los coge y los sujeta contra su muslo.

—Me ofendes, Rogers.

** 

La fiebre le sube a media tarde y se queda dormido en el sofá. Cuando llega Pepper y se despierta, sus pies aún siguen en el regazo de Steve y ella le mira, y sabe. 

Pepper siempre sabe.

**

Los exámenes llegan acompañados por una racha incesante de lluvia. Todos los años llueve mucho para esas fechas pero ahora es insoportable. Tony mira por la ventana en su despacho de la Torre Stark y hace pucheros.

—No quiero ir a esa reunión, Pepper. Estoy enfermo aún. 

—No has tenido fiebre en dos días y tu nariz ha recuperado su color normal, te considero apto para volver a tus funciones. Además, Bruce está ya bastante ocupado con los preparativos para los exámenes como para gastar tiempo jugando contigo.

—Eh, no te burles de nuestro proyecto.

—No se me ocurriría, Tony —se acerca a él con una corbata y Tony se la pone automáticamente.

Ha sido culpa de la lluvia. A Tony no le gusta mojarse, es frío, incómodo y se le queda el pelo horrible. Así que cuando va a la torre, le cuesta mucho más tiempo del esperado salir de ella, porque, total, puede dormir perfectamente allí y, como bien ha puntualizado Pepper, Bruce está hasta arriba. 

La reunión con la junta es larga y agotadora, y Tony se pasa la mitad de ella mandándose mails con Steve. Al parecer, no es al único al que las lluvias encierran en casa y Steve parece a punto de tener un derrame. Porque a pesar de que la biblioteca de la universidad es la más grande del puto estado (estimaciones de Tony), al parecer se llena tanto que convierte incluso el ir al baño en una misión de alto riesgo. Los puestos están demasiado cotizados.

Tony hace la propuesta un poco como lo hace todo, sin pensar y mientras está a otras cosas. De hecho está respondiendo a una pregunta sobre las fluctuaciones de su empresa en la bolsa y envía el mail.

De: Tony Stark [playboystark@industriasstark.es]  
Para: Steve Rogers [steve.rogers@shielduniversity.com]  
20 de abril, 11:37 am  
Asunto: Re: superpoblación

Mira, si Clint y tú seguís pasando más tiempo metidos en ese cuchitril vais a acabaros matándoos el uno al otro y cuesta mucho quitar la sangre de las paredes..

Veníos a casa, dios sabe que tengo sitio de sobra para que estudiase la mitad de la universidad.

Tony.

Tony se sorprende cada día con su propia capacidad de hacerse la vida imposible.

**

Natasha aparece un día ante la puerta de su casa y Tony se apresura a añadirle en los registros de seguridad, con nota añadida. Tony le ha cogido cariño pero eso no quita que haya dejado de temerla. 

Ante todo, Tony es un superviviente.

—Apunta, Jarvis: Natasha Romanoff, amarilla: escaneo antiarmas obligatorio. 

No se molesta en avisar a Clint o Steve, que han llegado un par de horas antes, pero sí a poner en pantalla grande la zona de estudio. Jarvis guía a Natasha eficientemente hasta la habitación donde se encuentran estudiando.

Natasha se cuela por la puerta entreabierta y sonríe al ver a Clint medio dormido, balanceándose en la silla. Steve mira sus apuntes con tal concentración que Tony desarrolla la teoría de que realmente duerma mirándolos con los ojos abiertos. 

Ella se desliza por la pared hasta ponerse a la altura de Clint, y cuando este se balancea hacia ella, habla.

—Hey, Clint. 

Tony ríe alto cuando Clint se sobresalta y está a punto de caerse.

—Joder, Nat, un día de estos me vas a dejar sin corazón, ¿qué haces aquí? — y Steve les mira, curioso.

Se encoge de hombros, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quieres entrenar un poco? 

Natasha cambia el peso de un pie a otro e inclina la cabeza; es lo que más le fascina a Tony entre Clint y ella, porque Clint ríe, como si le entendiera, como si hablaran en un idioma que él no conoce. 

Steve rechaza la invitación muda de Clint para acompañarles afuera y se queda estudiando, solo. Tony le mira leer sus apuntes durante un tiempo hasta que Steve levanta la cabeza, traquetea unos segundos con los dedos en la mesa y mira directamente a la cámara. 

El salto que da el corazón de Tony es un poco ridículo, y apaga de un manotazo la pantalla. Intenta centrarse en su trabajo.

Diez minutos después Jarvis habla.

—El señor Rogers pregunta si puede bajar, señor. 

Tony da la orden tan rápido que tiene que repetirla para Jarvis.

**

Algunas noches, cuando consigue meterse a la cama sin caer automáticamente dormido, el cerebro de Tony se empeña en hacerle pensar una y otra vez en Steve. Tiene muy claro qué es lo que tiene que hacer y por lo general lo mantiene bajo control, aunque a veces se quede un poco perdido mirando cómo los omóplatos se le pegan a la camiseta. Pero entonces recuerda a Clint y recuerda que ya le jodió una vez y que allí se acabó todo. 

Las manos son siempre más difíciles. Las manos de Steve, largas, callosas en las palmas, le tocan a veces y Tony eso no lo controla tanto, cuando pone una sobre su hombro y aprieta un poco, y lo acompaña de una de esas sonrisas devastadoramente honestas. Es como una patada en el estómago, pero en _bueno_.

Tony parece que se vuelve imbécil en lo que viene a ser tomar decisiones respecto a Steve, de todas maneras. Una cosa es tenerlo _controlado_ y otra muy diferente invitarle a que pasen el día en su casa, con camisetas que parecen hechas específicamente para torturarle, con sus “¿te importa que use un rato el gimnasio, Tony?” o sus “¿te importa si me doy una ducha?”.

Y aún así. Aún así prefiere tenerle alrededor, con esa ingenuidad que aparece de repente cuando no termina de coger alguna pulla entre Tony y Clint, con esa bondad inexpugnable; le prefiere ahí, cerca.

**

Tony esperaba pasar la tarde investigando los fallos de las últimas pruebas en sus experimentos, así que se siente francamente decepcionado cuando ve que Thor y Bruce recogen sus cosas del laboratorio.

Intenta no dejarlo traslucir y Tony espera hasta que salga Thor para preguntar a Bruce, con indiferencia fingida.

—Ah, ¿tú también te vas, Bruce?

—Yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que repasar tantos trabajos que si lo pospongo una semana más posiblemente no les pueda dar los resultados hasta julio. Y para tres días libres, tengo que aprovecharlos.

—Te puedo ayudar —se ofrece, solícito. Demasiado, a juzgar por la cara de Bruce.

—No, que suspendes a la gente a voluntad.

—Falacias, Banner. Solo lo hago con Clint y porque es peor que un grano en el culo.

Bruce alza las tupidas cejas hasta que parece que se le van a salir de la cara.

—Solo si lo merecían.

—No te voy a dejar corregir mis trabajos, ni preparar mis exámenes. Recuerdo aquel sorpresa que les hiciste, …

—Eh, tendrían que haberlo sabido.

—Era un examen de último año y esos pobres eran de segundo.

—Eh, no todos suspendieron.

—¿Quién aprobó, Richards?

Tony va a abrir la boca para corregirle pero lo cierto es que tiene razón, y el maldito Bruce lo sabe. Así que la cierra y gruñe un poco, enfurruñado. 

Bruce ríe y se despide. 

—Nos vemos, Tony.

Se queda revisando los baremos fallidos de los rayos gamma pero está nervioso, como si no cupiera dentro de su piel. 

Podría ir a trabajar en la Torre, claro, pero allí está Pepper y ahora anda empeñadísima en que le eche un ojo a unas cuentas que parecer no son demasiado claras. No es algo en lo que quiera perder el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta además que son de la época en que su padre manejaba la empresa. Lo último que le apetece es hablar o pensar en Howard, la verdad. Sus opciones se ven drásticamente reducidas cuando quita a Pepper o a Bruce de los sitios a los que puede ir.

Steve estará en la biblioteca, seguramente. El fin de semana más largo de lo normal hace que la gente se aleje unos días de la universidad y aproveche para descansar en casa antes del sprint final de los exámenes. 

Pero Steve es una opción peligrosa, porque a veces Tony piensa que ha dado un paso en la dirección correcta: hablan, debaten e incluso discuten hasta que vuelve a reírse bajando los ojos y tira sus defensas como si fuera la casa del primer cerdito del cuento. 

Solo sopla, y sopla, y Tony siente cómo la paja cae a su alrededor y se siente indefenso y vulnerable.

La última vez que habló con Rhodey estaba en el jodido Alabam,a pero está empezando a pensar seriamente en acercarse con el jet cuando su móvil le sobresalta con un pitido insistente y abre el mail con desgana. Como sea Pepper, la bloqueará.

Pero no, para su suerte, o desgracia, es Steve preguntando una duda sobre mecánica cuántica. El mail tiene un tono ligeramente histérico ( _todo esto suena a chino, no está en mi idioma, no puede estarlo_ ) que Tony reconoce a la perfección. 

Se lo piensa durante un buen rato, mientras aprovecha para apuntar la idea para una función nueva de Jarvis, y deja pasar el tiempo.

Al final acepta que no está haciendo nada, se encoge de hombros y va hacia el edificio de las habitaciones porque, maldita sea su estampa, evitar las tentaciones no es su estilo.

**

Toca la puerta dos veces, suave, y es Clint quien abre.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Clint.

—Yo no demasiado, la verdad, pero me da igual porque me voy.

—¿No tienes que estudiar? —pregunta, socarrón.

—He decidido que ya, por hoy basta. Voy con Nat al Tesseracto, estoy seguro de que te sonará —le suena—, a ponerme ciego de cerveza o lo que caiga. Mañana ya me joderé y estudiaré de resaca, pero si sigo más tiempo estudiando voy a hacer una locura. Liarme a flechazos o algo.

—Ten cuidado con donde apuntas, Cupido.

Tony ya ha hecho todos los chistes posibles sobre flechas o gente con arcos y comienza a repetirse, pero le da igual.

—Que te den, Tony.

—Lo mismo —se sienta en la silla de Clint y da un par de vueltas en ella—. ¿Y Steve? Me ha mandado un email con unas dudas y-

—Ha ido a correr, creo. Le he mandado yo, estaba algo nervioso. Aún le quedan los dos exámenes más grandes, como no aprenda a relajarse le va a dar un ataque antes de poder hacerlos —Clint se termina de arreglar el pelo—. Estará en la pista de atletismo, siempre va ahí. No creo que aguante mucho sin volver a estudiar, puedes esperar aquí si quieres. 

—Voy a buscarle, no tengo mucho más que hacer. 

Clint agita la mano.

—Como quieras. 

**

Steve no está en el campo de atletismo, que está vacío. Tony aprovecha para pasar por el baño y cuando sale, mientras se mira al espejo saca el móvil y le llama. La idea de pasarse la tarde dando vueltas por el campus buscándole no es demasiado atractiva porque parece una puñetera universidad fantasma.

Amortiguado, pero completamente audible le llega el sonido del móvil de Steve, tras la puerta de los vestuarios. No deja de sonar, así que se acerca a ella y aún sabiendo que se mete en la boca del lobo la entorna.

—¿Steve? —susurra al pasarla, para después repetirlo un poco más alto.

No recibe contestación más allá del sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo sobre los azulejos. Tony no sabe muy bien qué hacer, si irse y esperarle casualmente fuera, si quedarse, si gritar un poco más. La taquilla con las cosas de Steve está abierta y abajo, en el banco, está la ropa sucia y su cuaderno inseparable con los dibujos. Está abierto y en un principio Tony no le da importancia porque Steve está en la ducha y no sabe qué va a decir para no quedar como un acosador.

Pero de repente, cuando anda un paso más y mira el cuaderno bien lo tiene que coger porque, joder, es inconfundible y _es Tony_.

Es del otro día, seguro. Tony llegó a la universidad a media tarde, borracho y vestido de esmóquin porque un lunch al que tenía que asistir era al lado del campus y con unos martinis encima le había parecido una idea genial hacer una visita a Bruce. Y se había encontrado a Bruce, Nat y Steve en el laboratorio, en la parte que durante los exámenes permanecía cerrada a los alumnos, y había estado haciendo el idiota hasta caer dormido encima de la mesa.

Ahí está en el dibujo, la pajarita desatada y esparcida por la mesa, Tony con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa plácida en la cara, y una especie de angelitos con la cara de Clint dan vueltas en un halo alrededor de su cabeza.

No puede evitarlo. Pasa las páginas. Y está en más sitios. Está en su casa, en el laboratorio, está su cama, con rayas en las mejillas para ilustrar la fiebre. Por cada dibujo de Dummy hay dos de él al otro lado de cada página, como si todos los dibujos de Dummy hubieran sido para-

Oh, _mierda_.

Hay muchos a medias y muchos en los que no está él, pero muchos en los que sí. En bocetos, algunos sin terminar, algunos medio borrados, y Tony se siente abrumado de repente por darse cuenta de que no sabe cómo alejarse, de que nunca ha sabido y se tiene que ir de ahí porque se está ahogando. 

Deja el cuaderno y solo cuando sale al pasillo y anda por él se da cuenta de que es incapaz de recordar si el sonido de la ducha se había parado, pero no tiene tiempo de pensarlo porque su móvil suena.

Es Steve, que le habla con toda normalidad, y Tony se siente aliviado, sí, pero también le sube el sabor amargo de una decepción que no sabe de dónde viene. 

—Tony, ¿me has llamado? Tengo un mensaje de Clint de que has ido a buscarme. Perdón, estaba corriendo y-

—Ya, he venido pero —duda—no te he visto y, bueno, me volvía..

—¿Estás aún por aquí? Espérame. Tardo un minuto en salir.

Tony se reprende mentalmente, porque no sabe dónde ha quedado esa parte de sí mismo que ahora pondría una excusa y se iría a su casa.

—Estoy delante del gimnasio. Te espero aquí. 

Steve aparece después de unos minutos tras la esquina, oliendo a limpio y con el pelo mojado.

—Qué, ¿más relajado?

—Sólo el tiempo que consigo dejar de pensar en el maldito examen. 

—He visto tu mail, pero no me puedes estar preguntando esto en serio. Esto lo enseñé yo en diciembre, Steve, _en diciembre_. 

Steve se pasa una mano por la cara.

**  
La habitación está desordenada, sobre todo la parte de Clint pero también la de Steve se nota algo desecha, apuntes por todas partes, post-its en los espejos y en la puerta. 

Ha anochecido ahí fuera y Tony aún habla, y no puede evitar estar cada vez un poco más enfadado. Repasa los ejercicios y dibuja y explica en un folio ( _¿sabes cuánto hace que no uso un lápiz, Rogers?_ ) y Steve asiente de vez en cuando, y señala y pregunta. 

Tony niega con la cabeza. 

—No, si quieres calcular la velocidad lo más importante es la propiedad del punto fijo del espacio y luego la variación dependiente del cambio de posición, ves, así, y luego aplicas esta fórmula y —y, maldita sea su curiosidad y su manía por saberlo todo, Tony de repente se calla, y le mira a los ojos, que le observan concentrados y es incapaz, cien por cien, de mantenerlo a raya por más tiempo—. ¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste mis dibujos, Steve?

Le sale mucho más brusco de lo que pretendía. Steve se encoge un segundo y se queda paralizado con la boca ligeramente abierta, algo pálido, y le miente. Muy mal, pero lo hace.

Le _miente_.

—No sé de qué me hablas, qué tiene que ver esto con-

—Lo he visto. En tu cuaderno —Steve coge aire pero se Tony se levanta, nervioso, y sigue hablando mientras anda por la habitación—. Ha- ha sido sin querer- he oído tu móvil y no quería mirar pero me he visto y —se aprieta el puente de la nariz—, y he visto todos esos que-

Steve se muerde el labio, culpable. 

—Te vi un segundo cuando salí de la ducha pero quería pensar que no habías visto eso. También esperaba que no dijeras nada, la verdad. Como si no te conociera. No podía enseñarlo —se revuelve incómodo y repite—. No podía.

—No veo por qué no, obviamente a mi no me habría importado, quiero decir, asumo que soy algo bonito que dibujar. 

Steve no se ríe. 

—Es complicado —repite.

—Soy un chico inteligente, Steve, creo que si lo explicas despacio lo podré entender.

Steve suspira y mantiene los ojos fijos en él, los desvía al techo, suspira de nuevo. 

—Mira, si tanto te cuesta, mejor no lo hagas. De hecho, mejor me voy. 

—Espera. Por favor. 

Se da la vuelta pero ya no le mira, y se agacha para sacar una carpeta llena hasta los topes. Desde donde está puede ver que son dibujos.

Busca entre las páginas y saca uno. 

—Este es el primer dibujo que hice de ti. 

Es un boceto mal hecho en medio de una serie de fórmulas, de trazos enfadados, y lo que parece Tony (con muchas ojeras remarcadas) en la mesa de clase, con un café (señalado con varias flechas). 

—Un par de semanas después —continúa, alcanzándole otro, y Tony está en el sofá de su despacho medio riéndose, medio dormido—, y este otro, y otro y otro.

Tony le mira sin entender.

—Siempre he dibujado, ¿sabes?, cuando no tenía prácticamente cuadernos en los que hacerlo, ni dinero para comprar pinceles. Y siempre ha sido mi manera de evadirme —continúa, mirándose las manos—. Y siempre dibujo lo que me gusta. Incluso Clint se sorprendió cuando me pilló el primero de tus dibujos, porque hasta se notaba que lo había hecho enfadado.

—Pero aún así...

—No podía enseñártelo porque eso significaba aceptar que no he dibujado nada en mi vida tantas veces como a ti, Tony. ¿Entiendes? Nada —se calla un segundo y antes de que Tony pueda decir nada levanta los ojos, decididos, y los clava en los suyos—. _Nadie_. 

Quizá es esa la señal que estaba esperando, o quizá no hay ninguna puta señal y solo tiene que adelantarse de una maldita vez. Porque es lo único que ha querido desde que se fijó en esos ojos azules que siempre han permanecido fijos, determinados.

Es lo que quiere y no le sale. Nunca le ha pasado, nunca, cuando Tony quiere algo lo coge, pero ahora no es capaz de avanzar el paso que necesita y agarrarle de la camiseta y acercarlo. Y es que Steve es Steve, Tony sabe que no debería hacer nada más que alejarse. 

Si no lo hace le romperá, porque Tony tiene esa manía de romper todo lo que cae en sus manos, de deshacerlo en cachitos y hacer algo diferente con ello.

Y a pesar de que es lo que quiere, de que sabe que es lo que Steve quiere, que le mira sin decir nada más, a la espera, no lo quiere hacer. Si Tony le besa, todo el control que tiene sobre ello se desvanecerá y no podrá evitar volver a besarle una y otra vez y esto es lo más que puede hacer, alejarse de esa mirada, pensar una excusa, levantarse de la silla. Pensamientos correlativos para que no se pisen unos a otros, parpadea, no le mires a los ojos, date la vuelta y sal de aquí, sal.

Pero Steve lo hace de nuevo, ése romper sus defensas, porque se levanta con él y le sujeta del hombro. Solo hace falta una palabra para que el autocontrol de Tony se vaya a la mierda.

— _Tony_.

Es eso, esa necesidad expresada en su nombre la que termina por desencadenarlo todo. Tony se da la vuelta y se abalanza hacia él dejándose llevar hasta su boca por la inercia del agarre de Steve.

Aventura la lengua sobre su labio inferior, la interna y le saborea. Quiere besarle todo, tocarle todo, porque en el momento en el que pare no va a saber qué decir. 

No quiere decir nada, no quiere que Steve lo diga, quiere disfrutar de él. 

Steve tiene los mismos planes y no intenta decir nada más, cubre su cuello con esas manos enormes, acariciándole la mandíbula con los pulgares, y cuando están ambos dejándose llevar da un paso, dos hacia atrás, arrastrándole hacia la cama. Tony le empuja, suave, un solo toque con las palmas de las manos en el pecho y Steve se sienta. Le termina por acercar hacia él y aprieta la cara contra su estómago contraído, y aspira.

Habla contra su camiseta y Tony piensa que se va a volver loco bajo el calor de su aliento.

—Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en esto.

Se niega a reconocer el sonido de su garganta como un lamento pero es lo que parece, es casi de dolor, y acaricia su pelo hundiendo los dedos en él, sin responder porque sabe que lo único que puede salir ahora mismo de su boca es una confesión que no está dispuesto a hacer, aún no. 

—Ven aquí.

Tony se encorva y le empuja hacia atrás, se quita las zapatillas una contra la otra y se sube a horcajadas sobre él. Le sujeta la cara y le besa húmedo y sucio, sacando demasiado la lengua, haciéndole que la busque cuando la echa hacia atrás. 

Steve le sigue el juego y Tony no recuerda haber disfrutado así de besos con nadie, de sus pequeños gruñidos cuando engancha su labio inferior con los dientes y aprieta un poco de más. Siente cómo clava los dedos en sus caderas, y Tony ve un desafío en ello porque quiere escuchárselo hacer de nuevo, así que baja con la lengua por su mandíbula, y muerde en la juntura entre el cuello y el hombro. Empieza suave y cambia, un poco más fuerte y “oh” y Tony se separa un segundo y lame donde las marcas de sus dientes y susurra.

—¿Duele?

—No, sí, no lo sé —hay un segundo de espera, y Tony baja de nuevo y repasa el cuello con los labios. Steve coge aire y—. No lo sé, pero no pares. 

—Ni el maldito Furia entrando por la puerta podría hacerme parar.

—Por favor, no nombres al decano ahora mismo.

Asiente contra su oreja.

—Me parece correcto. 

Le empuja hacia abajo, sin calcular demasiado bien y la cabeza de Steve roza con la pared. Tony va a decir que lo siente pero Steve ríe mientras le coge de la cintura y, como si no pesase nada, le mueve sobre él, recolocándoles hasta que están en la cama a lo largo, uno frente al otro. 

Se quedan un segundo mirándose, comiéndose con los ojos hasta que Steve le mira la boca y se lame los labios. Tony no puede más y vuelve a besarle, sin parar, saborea el interior de los labios y el paladar y la lengua de Steve como si no hubiera un jodido mañana. Alza la pierna y le rodea con ella, atrayébdole contra él en el proceso y dejando salir un _hum_ bajo de satisfacción cuando le nota duro contra su pierna. Steve sisea cuando se acomoda y se mueve contra él. Tiene las manos en su espalda, y Tony aventura una suya entre ellos dos, más allá de la camiseta y rozando la cinturilla algo cedida del pantalón. Steve se tensa cuando pasa un dedo bajo ella, y él se separa y le mira a los ojos porque tiene dudas de si eso ha sido un tenso bueno o no.

Tony se afana por recuperar la voz. Steve está nervioso, pero no incómodo. Alza la mano y la pone en su mejilla. Le tiemblan de forma imperceptible los dedos

—Si quieres que paremos o, o mejor en otro momento, o- , por mi no hay problema.

Steve adelanta las caderas un poco.

—No, por dios, no.

—Menos mal —a Steve se le escapa una pequeña risa—. Vamos a hacer lo que quieras, Steve —le pasa el pulgar por los labios—, lo que tú quieras.

Puede sentir el escalofrío que le recorre.

—Quiero tocarte.

Siente cómo se encoge de anhelo y anticipación.

Steve sonríe, tímido, y mete la mano tras su camiseta, repasando las vértebras con los dedos. La baja hasta rozarle casi el culo, caminando con ellos por su costado y Tony no puede evitar reír un poco porque “Cosquillas, ¿eh?”. Asiente, pero después no ríe, cuando los dedos algo callosos le aprietan en las caderas e internan un dedo en el cinturón, estirando y desabrochándolo mientras murmura contra su cuello. Le ayuda cuando se atasca con el botón y baja la cremallera, rozando con un dedo por encima del calzoncillo y Tony, que no está acostumbrado a esperar, gime. 

—Steve, dios. Lo que me-, no sabes.

Mete la mano bajo la tela y maniobra hasta que consigue rodearle la polla y Tony no puede evitar embestir un par de veces, y ya no puede parar; Steve comienza a seguirle el ritmo con la mano y ya es demasiado, Tony tiene demasiadas manos y necesita hacer algo con ellas.

—Déjame, quiero yo también...

Se lleva la mano a la boca y lame la palma y el pulgar sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Es electrizante ver cómo se expanden por un momento sus pupilas, y cuela su mano entre ellos dos, bajo el pantalón de algodón y el calzoncillo, escucha cómo Steve aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Ha parado de mover su mano y comienza cuando lo hace Tony, buscando un ritmo y una postura en la que no se molesten el uno al otro, moviendo su otra mano hasta su cara y acercándole a su boca. 

Tony se deja llevar y poco a poco encuentran la cadencia que necesitan, y el ritmo aumenta; pierden coordinación en la boca para conseguir mantenerla en las manos, se chocan las muñecas y el ruido de piel resbaladiza suena sucio en el silencio de la habitación. Sucio como lo que le dice Tony en cuanto separan los labios, le dice lo que le quiere hacer, lo que se dejará hacer, lo que harán juntos.

—Para o no aguanto más.

—¿Quién te dice que aguantes, eh? —susurra; la voz le raspa la garganta, y sonríe al pasar el pulgar por la punta húmeda y escuchar el siseo de Steve—. Venga, hazlo, Steve, quiero notarlo, quiero notarte, quiero-

Steve hunde la cabeza a medias entre la almohada y el hombro de Tony y se corre con un gemido silencioso, sin aire, apretándole demasiado con la mano. Tony termina embistiendo contra ella porque es mucho tenerle ahí, así, perdiendo el control con él y solo necesita medio minuto más, en convulsiones rápidas y sin ritmo y con la presión acumulándose en las ingles. Al final suelta la mano que aún agarraba a Steve, manchada de semen, y clava los dedos en su cadera, y termina con un gruñido que suena a Steve y a joder y a _Steve_.

Recupera la respiración con la frente en su hombro. Al cabo de un par de minutos Steve alarga el brazo y le ofrece un pañuelo de papel. Terminan de limpiarse en silencio, y esa falta de sonido oprime a Tony, siente la necesidad irrefrenable de llenarlo con algo. Lo que sea para posponer una conversación que no le apetece tener cuando aún siente la piel del estómago tirante.

—Oye, Steve.

—¿Sí?

—Lo de preguntarme un tema que obviamente debías saber era en realidad una excusa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —y se gira de nuevo, y le mira a los ojos—, te deja mejor a mis ojos pensar que todo esto era un complot para cumplir una fantasía que-

—Oh, cállate —ríe Steve, y le empuja un poco, pero se lo piensa mejor y enreda los dedos en el pelo de su nuca. Le atrae hacia él y le besa; Tony se derrite un poco, se encoge contra la camiseta de Steve e inhala despacio.

Huele a todo lo que quiere tener.

**

Clint se equivoca de lado en cuanto entra por la puerta, lo que hace que se coma el armario. Es eso lo que les despierta. 

—Oh, joder. 

Tony solo puede repetirlo en su cabeza, “oh, joder, Clint, mierda, joder, joder” pero ya no hay nada que hacer, no cuando Clint intenta encender la luz, sin mucho éxito. 

—Clint, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo quieRO- ohhhh —y Tony puede ver, ahora que se ha acostumbrado a la luz que consigue entrar por la ventana, cómo el chaval capaz de acertar un blanco del tamaño de una aceituna a cincuenta metros de distancia se tropieza con sus propios pies y cae en la cama, con una pierna y un brazo fuera aún—. Ouch.

—¡¿Clint?!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy en la cama y, ohhh, almohada, te he echado de menos, Steve. Recuérdame mañana que no me pique a beber más que Nat, por dios, que tiene raíces rusas, ¿por qué nunca me lo recuerdas?

—Siempre lo hago. 

—Oh. Es cierto. Gracias, Steve, eres un buen amigo —Steve ríe y Tony no puede evitarlo y ríe un poco también.

—Ahora a dormir, Clint. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Steve. Y Tony... —Steve y Tony se quedan congelados un buen rato, sin saber qué decir, hasta que se oye cómo Clint bosteza—, Tony te estaba buscando, Steve. ¿Te ha encontrado?

Steve repasa con los dedos la columna vertebral de Tony y un escalofrío le recorre de los pies a la cabeza.

—Sí, Clint. Me ha encontrado.

—Bien, bien —murmura, contra la almohada—, eso está bien.

Y un ronquido indica que se ha quedado dormido. Tony bufa contra el cuello de Steve, y sabe que se tiene que ir porque no es la situación ideal para ellos dos que Clint se despierte por la mañana y tenga un ataque, pero aún tarda un buen rato en salir a hurtadillas de la habitación, con las zapatillas en la mano y rezando porque no aparezca ningún alumno por el pasillo.

Por segunda vez en una noche, la suerte le sonríe.


	6. Principio de incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuanta mayor certeza se busca en determinar la posición de una partícula, menos se conoce su cantidad de movimiento lineal y, por tanto, su velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Me pasó de todo, lo cambié mil veces porque no me convencía, después mi pobre beta se cambió de trabajo y hasta que conseguimos coordinarnos fue un horror, pero ya está aquí. Prometo no tardar tanto con el último.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad! <3

Tony deja la habitación de Steve cuando considera que los ronquidos de Clint hacen segura la escapada. Vuelve a su casa, aún de noche, y tiene intención de hacer algo útil, pero cae rendido en el sofá y duerme ocho horas de un tirón. Cuando se despierta, piensa que ha sido un sueño hasta que se mira en el espejo y se ve una marca morada debajo de la clavícula. 

Se toca en ella, y duele, y por mucho que intenta reprimirlo algo parecido a la felicidad explota en su estómago. 

**

Tony no sabe tener una relación. Cuando tenía dieciséis se encaprichó hasta la saciedad de Rumiko, una estudiante de intercambios rica y preciosa que no soportaba el tiempo que él pasaba trabajando y le exigía más de lo que él le iba a dar. 

Cortaron, ella se lió con el gilipollas de Tiberius Stone y poco después se volvió a Japón. 

Tony no lo echa de menos. No echa de menos los dramas, no echa de menos tener que quitarse más horas de dormir para cumplir con lo que se suponía que era _normal_ dar a la pareja; no echa de menos los celos ni la indignación y humillación al verles salir de aquella habitación. 

Rumiko aún tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo despeinado. 

Desde entonces no se ha molestado en estar con nadie más allá de la primera noche, excepto para repetir otras noches, siempre con cuidado de mantener las distancias. No se siente mal, porque siempre lo deja claro, y, si no es suficiente con su actitud, la fama le ahorra la mitad de los problemas. 

Tony Stark es el eterno soltero y no se planteaba cambiar eso. 

Con énfasis en el “ _aba_ ”.

Necesita no pensar, necesita más gente alrededor.

** 

Pepper le mira, sospechosa, en cuanto entra a su despacho en la Torre Stark.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Qué? ¿No puede ser que tenga ganas de trabajar?

—No.

—¿De verte?

—Qué has hecho, Tony Stark.

—No he hecho nada, Pepper Potts. 

Ella frunce el ceño y Tony se va a hacer daño de morderse el labio para no sonreír.

—Iba a ir a verte igualmente —dice. Abre una carpeta y le va pasando papeles—. Tienes que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí. Y mañana tienes que venir a una reunión de-

—Luego me preguntas que por qué no vengo mucho a verte, Pepper.

—No te creas que me olvido de que hay algo que no me dices. 

A Tony no le sorprende porque Pepper nunca olvida nada.

**

JARVIS empieza a parecer una persona, literalmente. Tony trabaja en él en todos sus ratos libres, le añade procesos, respuestas, modula la voz. Empieza a salirle bien el sarcasmo, y Tony se siente absurdamente orgulloso de ello. 

—Señor Stark, no ha establecido la seguridad de Steve Rogers en el edificio, solo en la casa. Necesito que me indique cómo proceder. 

—Para qué quieres saber cómo proce-. Oh. 

Mira a la pantalla y ve que Steve habla con la recepcionista, abajo en la primera planta de la Torre. Sonríe hasta que le duele la cara.

—No conozco el protocolo “Oh”, señor. 

—Muy gracioso. Dile que pase, y añádele donde proceda. 

**

Los siguientes días no se distinguen unos de otros, son un borrón de tiempo gastado en sexo y reírse y esconderse. La habitación de Steve la descartan rápido porque a) Clint y b) estudiantes por los pasillos. Así que están lo que pueden en casa de Tony, y la otra mitad es Steve intentando quitar horas al sueño para estudiar para los exámenes.

Puede que no fuera la mejor idea haber empezado lo que sea que tengan en este momento, pero Tony no consigue sacar las fuerzas para arrepentirse.

Se encuentra compartiendo las horas muertas en la universidad, intentando concentrarse en cosas que no sean SteveSteve _Steve_ y consiguiéndolo menos de lo que espera. Tony trabaja, trabaja y trabaja y le manda a Steve mensajes con lo que le quiere hacer. Una vez, a última hora de la tarde, cuando ya casi no queda gente por las clases, Steve le contesta uno diciéndole que vaya a los baños de su edificio. 

Es urgente, le dice. 

Entra en el baño y no le da tiempo ni a decir el nombre de Steve; se encuentra dentro de uno de los cubículos en segundo y medio, solo necesita otros dos para empalmarse, cuando la mano de Steve se apoya en su estómago.

Tony piensa _Steve_ , y piensa _Dios_ ; tiene los labios rojos, las mejillas ardiendo, el pelo pegado a las sienes.

Steve le baja la bragueta y mete la mano en sus pantalones, y Tony deja de pensar. 

*

—Deberíamos cambiar las sábanas y ducharnos. 

—Lo máximo que estoy dispuesto a hacer es cambiarme de habitación, Steve. Y si quieres ducharme lo vas a tener que hacer a mano. 

Steve ríe, porque están los dos igual de cansados, llenos de sudor y pegajosos. Tienen momentos raros, aún, incluso después del sexo. Tienen momentos en los que Tony no sabe qué decir, no es capaz de hablar porque sabe que lo que diga le puede dejar en posición vulnerable. Y está desnudo y exhausto pero es otra vulnerabilidad la que le da miedo.

En las últimas semanas, Tony se ha dado cuenta de un pensamiento que le aterroriza, y es que quiere estar con Steve todos los días. 

(Lo repite para sí mismo y las palabras le suenan irreales, sí, pero no falsas).

Si Tony no fuera Tony, si fuera alguien diferente, supone que la idea no tendría que asustarle como lo hace, porque Steve es la persona más amable que conoce, es _bueno_ , intrínsecamente bueno, siempre intenta pensar lo mejor de las personas, pero no se deja mangonear, es testarudo y tiene demasiado claras las ideas. A Tony le da miedo eso, también, porque sabe que llegará un momento en el que Steve le vea, vea lo malo que tiene, y se aleje. 

Espera el inevitable momento de la caída y seguramente no debería aferrarse a lo que disfruta ahora, pero está fuera de su control.

Steve le agarra por detrás, le acerca a él y le pone contra su pecho, le hace sentir en casa, realmente en casa, le hace sentir seguro y satisfecho; saciado. Tony tampoco tiene control sobre su mano, al parecer; coge la de Steve y entrelaza los dedos de ambos.

Tras él, contra la piel húmeda de su espalda, Steve suspira. 

**

Bruce y él siguen trabajando a destajo, cada vez más cerca de una solución.

Uno de los días, en la universidad, Tony se gira un segundo hacia el pasillo, con la suerte de que justo lo cruza Steve. Tony nota que hay una clara intención de ambos en no dirigirse la mirada. Se imagina que estará apretando la mandíbula para no sonreír, como está haciendo él. 

Se fija en la probeta que tiene entre manos y no recordaría lo que tenía que hacer con ella ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. 

Bruce respira y parece que se ríe. 

—Llénala, anda. 

—¿Qué?

Bruce pone los ojos en blanco, señala el líquido blanquecino y Tony cree que se podría morir de la vergüenza por sí mismo, porque nunca ha estado así. 

**

Steve no es virgen, al contrario de lo que Tony pensó originalmente. Tuvo una novia durante la época del instituto. Su primera vez fue en casa de ella un fin de semana que no estaban sus padres, con velas y “te quieros” y todas esas cosas que Tony siempre supo que nunca tendría. 

Eso sí, Tony es el primer chico de Steve; cuando sale el tema, se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

—Es, bueno, es como hacerlo con una chica. Parecido —deja pasar un par de segundos—. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

Steve sigue acariciándole el pelo sin responder a la pregunta, con el pecho tocándole la espalda, una pierna sobre las suyas. Tony está destrozado y no parece que a él le hayan siquiera aumentado las pulsaciones, la vida no es justa. 

Hasta ahora no había surgido la conversación, pero en medio del roce la polla de Steve se ha metido entre su culo, un fallo de coordinación, en realidad, pero que le ha hecho correrse automáticamente en su estómago. 

Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que tenía tantísimas ganas de follar con él. Porque Tony es lo que suele hacer, conocer a alguien y llegar hasta el final, rápido, porque sabe que no le volverá a ver. Pero Steve es distinto hasta en esto; es al contrario, tiene la sensación de que, cuanto más deprisa hagan las cosas, antes se precipitará el final.

Y si hay algo que es Tony, es egoísta; no quiere que llegue, ese final, no aún, se dice, un poco más. 

Steve va de bueno, pero en realidad es el demonio, y se lo confirma a Tony cuando pega su cadera a su culo y pasa la polla, de nuevo dura, por él. Tiene todos los escalofríos del mundo, nota como su cuerpo se esfuerza en responder. 

Gira la cabeza, Steve se muerde el labio y levanta las cejas.

*

Pueden hacerlo, y pueden hacerlo sin miedo, porque Steve hace mucho que no toca a nadie, y Tony se hace pruebas regulares. Puede que sea autodestructivo, pero no es gilipollas, y lo _cierto_ es que él tampoco ha estado con nadie más allá de Steve, no ese año, no desde lo de sus padres.

Así que Tony da el primer paso, sin apresurarse, porque era más fachada que otra cosa. Sabe que Steve está nervioso, puede notar que es un _Paso_ , así en mayúsculas. Pasan un rato abrazados y besándose, como adolescentes, como si no se hubieran corrido juntos hace media hora. Se roza contra él y mete una pierna entre las suyas, embiste contra su muslo y lame las clavículas, deja que sea Steve el que marque el ritmo y él se entretiene en reconocer los cambios en la respiración, en notar sus dedos marcándole la espalda. 

Cuando siente a Steve goteando en su mano, Tony se muerde el labio para controlar la anticipación y los nervios. Se sitúa encima de él, estremeciéndose solo de pensarlo, de imaginarse lo lleno que se va a sentir. 

Se alegra de que Steve sea el primero en meses, porque así le va a notar más.

Rebusca entre las sábanas hasta que encuentra el lubricante, coge la mano a Steve y lo esparce por sus dedos. Impresiona un poco ver cómo se expanden sus pupilas y comen terreno al azul. Steve mete la mano entre sus piernas y la temperatura del líquido y la presión contra su entrada le da escalofríos. Se le cierran los ojos cuando entra un dedo, se muerde el labio cuando abre paso al segundo. Steve le baja la cabeza hacia la suya con la otra mano, le besa despacio y coge un ritmo con los dedos en su culo, como si no estuviese haciendo temblar toda la realidad de Tony con ello. 

Tony baja los labios, muerde en la juntura entre el cuello y el hombro hasta hacerle daño, a Steve se le curvan los dedos dentro de él y Tony gime y suspira y se abre más, aprieta el culo y empuja con él, _más dentro, Steve, más, más más_ , y piensa “ahora” y dice “espera”.

—Qué, espera, ¿qué? —Steve está como aturdido, no sabe de qué le habla.

—Ahora, ahora, Steve, fóllame ahora.

Aprieta los dientes y Tony se da cuenta de que está aguantando, de que solo el pensamiento casi le hace perder el control y tiene que coger él aire un par de veces, tiene que tocarse un segundo para intentar relajar la tensión.

Steve deja caer la cabeza en la almohada, y rebusca a ciegas con la mano hasta encontrar el bote que ha lanzado Tony antes. Lo usa para embadurnarse a sí mismo mientras Tony lame su oreja, muerde el lóbulo, le susurra guarradas.

—Tony, por dios. 

Ríe contra su cuello mientras él se incorpora y se coloca alzando las caderas. Respira e intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, porque la expresión de Steve es impagable en ese momento, pero a mitad de su descenso tiene que cerrarlos porque es excesiva la presión, es excesiva su mirada, es excesivo todo en ese momento. 

Baja centímetro a centímetro hasta que está pegado al estómago plano de Steve, cubierto por una película de sudor. Tony frunce el ceño mientras su interior se acostumbra y Steve le acaricia las piernas, de las rodillas a los muslos, sube los dedos hasta donde alcanza, le roza el pecho con las yemas. 

Tony se deja caer hacia delante, apoya los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le besa; cuando nota que Steve se deja llevar por ello levanta las caderas y se deja caer, y disfruta del gemido de Steve contra su boca, grave y desesperado. Se alza sobre los brazos y mira a Steve desde esa distancia, le matan la cara roja y las pestañas claras y largas y los ojos azules tras ellas; y el ángulo varía con la postura y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque no lo puede soportar, sentirle dentro de él y sentirle _dentro_ , como si ocupase todo su interior, como si no hubiese otra cosa. 

Steve le agarra más fuerte de las caderas, le sujeta y levanta contra él las suyas en embestidas largas y firmes, y Tony necesita eso y agarrarse la polla para correrse en su mano, en el estómago de Steve. Casi no se da cuenta cuando le da la vuelta en la cama y Steve le folla con todo lo que le queda, le hunde contra el colchón y solo puede abrir las piernas y abrazarle y sentir cómo tiembla justo antes de quedarse quieto con la frente apoyada contra su hombro. Se queda sin aire un segundo y el orgasmo se le escapa en forma de gruñidos, como nunca hasta ahora, como si le durase años. 

Se quedan quietos mucho tiempo, hasta que recuperan la respiración. Cuando eso ocurre, Steve solo dice una frase.

—Eres un mentiroso. 

Levanta la cabeza, mira la expresión extrañada de Tony.

—No es parecido a una chica _para nada_.

Tony ríe a carcajadas. 

**

Steve está en la recta final antes de los exámenes, y Tony quiere hacerle caso, de verdad, pero es que lo que está pidiéndole es un imposible. 

Comen chino en calzoncillos, tirados en el sofá. 

—No es para tanto. Solo son tres días. 

—Hmpf.

—Sabes que mi nota…

—Lo sé, lo sé. 

Tony patalea (literalmente le da con los pies en los gemelos) y eso no le consigue más tiempo pero sí un beso, largo y húmedo, así que algo es algo.

—Tres días. 

Steve asiente y le besa otra vez.

—Ni te vas a enterar. 

Tony bufa.

**

Steve le llama al día siguiente. Tony le pone en los altavoces y se permite la sonrisa porque sabe que no hay nadie que pueda verle. 

En estos momentos agradece que Steve tenga un móvil prehistórico.

—Sabes que te puedo pasar el examen, ¿verdad?

Ha decidido que le encanta el suspiro-barra-bufido frustrado cuando le incita a hacer trampas y lo provoca a la menor oportunidad. Aunque sepa que la respuesta siempre será no.

—Por quinta vez, Tony, no necesito-

—Ya sé que no necesitas, yo te lo ofrezco para ahorrar estrés.

—En mi caso sería aumentarlo —replica Steve

—A veces los atajos pueden servir, sabes.

—Si algo me ha enseñado el cine es que los atajos solo sirven para perderte y que te maten o te roben. 

—Dramatizaciones y falacias, todo. 

Steve ríe al otro lado de la línea y Tony no puede evitar hacerlo, también.

**

El último examen termina a las cuatro de la tarde, en teoría. Tony tiene tentaciones de acercarse más a la universidad, pero sabe que le van a ver y no le apetece encontrarse con Clint o con los demás alumnos ni que Steve tenga que lidiar con cotilleos, no ahora, no cuando lo que hay entre Steve y él no tiene ni nombre. Tony sabe que si Clint aún no ha dicho nada es por Steve. Y porque no ha tenido oportunidad aún de pillar a Tony a solas, claro. 

Seguro que tiene algo que decir. Se lo puede ver en esos ojillos de rata, el cabrón. 

Pepper, muy poco sorprendentemente, ya se lo huele, y Bruce y ella hablan demasiado como para no sospechar, pero de momento ha conseguido esquivarles e ignorarles. 

Sabe que no va a durar, pero tampoco sabe qué decir, o qué responder a sus preguntas. A Tony no le gusta etiquetarse pero no saber qué piensa ni él mismo le da un poco de ansiedad, como si la textura de lo que tienen cambiase. Se vuelve arenosa en sus manos. Quiere analizarlo y definirlo y clasificarlo, ponerle nombre aunque sea ridículo. 

Pero Steve aparece en ese momento y es también ridícula la manera en la que el sol brilla en su pelo, su sonrisa enorme; hasta sus ojos son ridículos, demasiado azules e imposibles. 

El examen ha salido bien, pero eso Tony ya lo imaginaba, porque si bien Steve tiene sus pequeñas crisis, es metódico y sabe perfectamente cuando algo ha ido bien y cuando no. Necesita una nota muy alta así que no se confía en ningún momento, pero hasta que salgan los resultados es poco práctico preocuparse. 

Tony no duda en ningún momento que lo vaya a conseguir.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Tony esboza una sonrisa misteriosa.

**

Aún es de noche cuando escucha movimiento en la cama. Gira la cabeza cuando la mitad de la espalda de Steve cruje. Le mira un poco desorientado, como intentando recordar qué hace aquí.

—Te quedaste dormido en el coche, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí, pero poco más. ¿Dónde estamos, Tony?

Pero sonríe, un poco. Está en calzoncillos y camiseta, se bebe del vaso de agua que le pasa Tony de un trago.

Se le pega un poco el flequillo a la frente y agita la cabeza.

—Mejor te lo enseño. 

Le hace un gesto con la cabeza y se acerca al ventanal. Steve aún se está frotando los ojos tras él. Tony coge el mando de la mesilla y aprieta un botón, y a Steve se le corta el bostezo.

—Dios mío, Tony.

La ciudad se extiende bajo sus pies en un manto negro iluminado por sus miles de luces. Los coches avanzan por las avenidas, y Nueva York nunca duerme pero ahora parece más despierta que nunca, para ellos dos. 

Steve reconoce la calle. 

—Estamos en el Gansevoort, ¿verdad? —Tony asiente—. Pero no recuerdo la entrada. 

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Entramos por la discreta. No quería arriesgarme a que me viera nadie. No es que me importe lo que diga la prensa, pero. Bueno.

Pero Steve no es él y tiene derecho a la privacidad. Pero ahora no quiere hablar de eso, no cuando están solos y tienen todo el tiempo por delante.

Se pone tras él y apoya la frente contra la tela suave de su camiseta. Un deja-vu le recuerda otra noche en la que estuvieron en la misma postura, y siente cosquilleos en los dedos cuando piensa en que ahora puede adelantar las manos, rodear su cintura, respirarle. 

Steve le coge las muñecas y se da la vuelta, alza las manos hasta su pelo y Tony cierra los ojos contra el toque, suave pero firme contra su cuero cabelludo, su nuca, su mandíbula. Nota la tensión en la entrepierna solo con eso. Steve le besa, suave; le sujeta con las palmas en los hombros y por unos minutos solo hacen eso, lamerse muy poco a poco, besarse con el ritmo bajo mínimos, redescubrirse con los dedos, bajándolos a las costillas, repasándolas una a una. Las pestañas eternas de Steve le rozan en ciertos momentos, es agudamente consciente de cada movimiento sobre su piel, de la lengua que se interna en su boca, del ligero temblor que adquieren sus rodillas.

El cristal está frío en su espalda cuando Steve le gira hasta apoyarle contra él, a pesar de la tela que le separa, y se le escapa un gruñido cuando Steve empieza a bajar las manos por la espalda. Rodean su culo y la parte de atrás de los muslos, hasta que le levanta como si no pesara nada y se pega a él para mantenerle en el aire. Tony escala como puede hasta que enlaza los tobillos tras su culo, se retuerce para mejorar el ángulo de fricción. 

Steve le separa del ventanal y le lleva hasta la cama; Tony se toma como algo personal hacer que no recuerde ni su propio nombre.

*

(No sabe si Steve recuerda su nombre al terminar, pero repite tanto el suyo que se da por satisfecho).

*

Hay un ruido insistente en la cabeza de Tony. No lo reconoce, aunque le suena.

—Jarvis, para eso. 

Jarvis no contesta, pero sí lo hace una voz profunda, a su lado.

—Shh, Tony, duerme, es mi móvil.

El calor que ocupa su espalda se aparta de él y Tony se queja porque, _¿por qué?_.

—Hola, Clint. No, no, estoy bien. Estoy con... —se ríe un poco—. Si sabes para qué preguntas. 

Steve suspira y Tony puede oír los gritos de Clint desde su posición.

Finge que se queda dormido.

—Sé que estás despierto. 

Tony quiere decirle que Clint tiene razón. Que debería tener cuidado, que debería alejarse, que Tony contamina todo lo que tiene cerca.

No lo hace porque es un cobarde.

—Clint no sabe lo que dice. Ven aquí.

Se vuelve a tumbar tras él y le acerca con el brazo. Tony se muerde el labio hasta hacerse daño para no sonreír. 

**

Para cuando se despierta y enciende su propio móvil tiene seis mensajes de Pepper, uno de Bruce, y por último dos de Clint; uno amenazando con partirle las piernas y otro preguntándole si le podría dejar el jaguar ya que le había robado el compañero de habitación.

**

Se ha vuelto algo común que alguno del dispar grupo que han formado aparezca en su casa. Es más raro esto de que que estén todos. Hasta Pepper ha venido, y Tony ha notado su expresión de sorpresa complacida. Supone que se había hartado de llegar y solo encontrarle a él.

Hace recuento de cómo ha pasado, primero Steve, que ahora que por fin ha terminado las clases viene casi todos los días. Ha despertado de una semisiesta en el sofá contiguo al taller solo para ver que Bruce está entrando; Natasha y Clint han aparecido más tarde con una excusa absurda y el último ha sido Thor, que se debía estar aburriendo como una ostra.

Han acabado tirados en el sofá, lanzándose una pelota virtual de las que programa cuando se aburre. 

Tony corta el pase que se dirige a Natasha y ella le mira como si su mirada pudiera matar. 

—Es muy curioso que seas tú el único que puede ponerse en medio de un pase, Tony.

—Acusaciones infundadas, Natasha. Me decepcionas —contesta, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. Y me aburro, además. 

Thor pone cara triste desde su posición en el sofá.

—Yo tengo hambre. 

—Siempre tienes hambre, Thor. 

—Ahora que estamos todos podríamos hacer algo. 

—Algo como qué —pregunta Clint, intentando robarle sin éxito la pelota a Tony.

Al final es Bruce el que tiene la idea.

—¿Alguno quiere burritos?

Seis pares de ojos se iluminan al mirarle.

** 

Pepper resuelve todos los problemas logísticos y dos horas después tienen comida como para alimentar a un país de tamaño medio a base de burritos. 

Se reparten las tareas casi sin querer: Natasha corta ingredientes, y da un poco de miedo con un cuchillo, Bruce cocina la carne y la salsa, Steve raya el queso y Clint molesta y roba comida, que comparte con Thor. 

Tony mira en derredor un segundo. 

—Demasiada gente en una cocina. Steve, ven conmigo y vamos a ver qué tengo en el bar que sirva para una fiesta mexicana.

—Ahora lo llaman “enseñar el bar”—se burla Clint.

—No está mal para entrar a alguien—continúa Natasha—. “Eh, ven conmigo, tengo un bar para enseñarte”. No, espera, es lo peor que he oído en mi vida, no funcionaría con nadie. 

—Perdona, pero podría hacer que esa frase funcionara hasta con… —Tony se siente estúpidamente insultado en su hombría. 

Steve le agarra del hombro y le arrastra, riendo. 

—Vamos, Tony. Cuanto más les digas peor. 

Cuando ya han salido Tony se da la vuelta y le acerca, poniéndole la mano en la nuca.

—¿Quieres ver mi bar, Steve?

Steve ríe y le besa, húmedo y perezoso.

—Contigo funciona, ¿ves? — Tony susurra contra sus labios, muerde su mandíbula—. Es una frase magnífica. 

Siente los dedos de Steve recorriéndole la espalda y suspira contra su hombro. Andan juntos hacia la barra y Tony rebusca. No es demasiado fan del tequila, pero seguro que tiene dos o tres botellas en alguna parte. Abre un armario en la parte más escondida y, bingo. 

—Ahora sí podemos pensar en hacer una fiesta mexicana. 

Steve pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe. 

Varias horas más tarde, Tony cree que tiene que ser curiosa la pinta que tienen, la consola puesta, el proyector encendido, Thor con una guitarra de plástico que parece enana en sus manos, todos hablando a voces. Pero lo cierto es que está tan borracho que le da igual.

—Bruce, necesito que te quedes en casa y cocines para mí. Te pago el doble, no, el triple que lo que te den en la universidad. Y acceso libre a, no sé, a todo lo que quieras.

—No sé de qué hablas porque estoy tan lleno que no puedo pensar. Y borracho, también. Clint, cómo puedes seguir comiendo. 

Clint suelta una risa alcoholizada y se encoge de hombros mientras se mete un puñado de nachos en la boca.

Thor sujeta la guitarra y mira a la televisión mientras la consola anuncia que su turno está a punto de empezar. 

Le toca Eye of the tiger y Tony se tambalea para levantarse. 

—Uh. Estoy bien. 

—Ya veo —replica Steve.

Natasha se bebe lo que queda en la botella de un trago y Bruce le mira con admiración. Clint vocaliza entre nacho y nacho.

—Sangre rusa. Tiene la tolerancia al alcohol de un caballo.

Natasha le pega un capón, pero ríe, lo que ya indica que algo le está empezando a afectar.

El móvil de Clint hace un ruido y él teclea en el móvil compulsivamente. Natasha le mira mal y a Tony le entran ganas de picar, de ver qué puede sacar de ahí.

—Qué pasa, Clint. ¿Te has echado novia y no nos dices nada?

—Cállate, Stark.

—Oh, dios, Steve, qué ven mis ojos, ¿se está sonrojando o estoy alucinando borracho? Dime la verdad.

—Deja a Clint en paz, Tony. 

—Shh, aguafiestas. ¿Es un chico? —responde Tony, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá. Clint se mete el móvil en el bolsillo y frunce el ceño.

—Nada que te importe, cotilla. De verdad, eres peor que Coulson. 

Tony se lleva una mano al pecho.

—Este insulto no te lo perdono, Clint. Dinos quién es, anda. Una pista. ¿Es de la universidad? 

—No. O sea, no te voy a decir nada, déjame. 

Pero cuando se niega no le mira a él, sino a Natasha. Tony no va a sacar nada de Clint mientras esté ella delante, así que se lo apunta (si tiene suerte y el alcohol le deja recordarlo) porque sacárselo otro día va a ser como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

—Tony.

—Bueno, vale —disimula, y miente—. Pero porque me lo pide Steve. Vamos, que nos hemos quedado sin alcohol. 

Steve frunce el ceño. 

—Lo que igual es hasta buena idea.

—Steeeeeve, que me sigas. 

Al final Steve le sigue. Tony sonríe. 

**

En vez de llevarle a por más reservas, Tony se da la vuelta y le agarra de los hombros, le besa y es correspondido al momento. 

Tony tenía pensado hacer un poco el tonto y realmente ir a por más tequila, pero hay una necesidad desesperada que se le enciende con Steve y que nunca había experimentado, y de repente se siente menos sobrio, más centrado. Steve le roza con las manos los costados y le aprieta contra él y Tony pierde hasta las ganas de beber. 

—Sabes qué, Steve —mete los dedos bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones y disfruta del estremecimiento que recibe a cambio. 

—Dime. Qué. Dime. 

—Sin que sirva de precedente, que le den al alcohol.

Tardan una cantidad de tiempo vergonzosa en llegar a su cuarto y cuando lo hacen están semidesnudos, aunque Tony puede ver que Steve ha traído la ropa en la mano, pero en cuanto entran la tira al suelo y le agarra de nuevo a ambos lados de la cara, besándole como si fuera lo único que le atara a la vida en ese momento. 

Tony se quita los pantalones y los empuja bajo la cama de dos patadas, después se pone de rodillas y se los baja a Steve de una vez, hasta más abajo de los muslos. 

—Oh, sí —susurra contra la ingle de Steve, que tiene las manos alrededor de su cabeza, sin llegar a tocarle, como si le hubiera pillado tan de sorpresa que no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Acaba por apoyarlas en sus hombros. No es como si a Tony le hiciera falta algún estímulo adicional que no sea Steve duro como una piedra, su estómago plano perlado de sudor bajo la camiseta, esos ojos mirándole desde arriba. Tony le pega dos golpecitos entre los muslos, murmura contra ellos y Steve abre las piernas todo lo que le dejan los pantalones. 

Tony repasa los músculos con los dedos, notando que a veces tiemblan un poco, como dos columnas bajo un terremoto. Hunde los dedos en sus rodillas y acerca la nariz por encima del vello oscuro, saca la lengua y repasa su ingle. Steve quiere apremiarle, lo nota, pero es demasiado pronto para eso, y Tony se lo pone como reto personal. 

Separa la cabeza y acerca la lengua peligrosamente a la punta, rozándola un segundo sin detenerse, y Steve se sacude bajo el toque, pero Tony levanta su polla con un dedo, tocándola lo menos posible para arrastrarse abajo, donde los testículos. Apoya su peso en la lengua y lame, suave y tentativo desde ellos hacia arriba, una vez, otra. Las manos de Steve se ponen tensas en su pelo, no llega a tirar y Tony sonríe, baja de nuevo, lame la ingle, respira sobre ella.

—Tony —hay una urgencia casi extraña en Steve, a medias entre el ruego y la orden. 

El alcohol lo envuelve todo en un halo de irrealidad y se mezcla eso con la voz de Steve, la mano que baja y sube de su nuca al pelo, empuja un segundo y se arrepiente, se aleja, pero vuelve, y Tony se acerca por fin y mira hacia arriba. SSe balancea y Tony aprovecha para meterse en la boca la punta enrojecida y húmeda. A Steve se le escapa un murmullo de satisfacción que se convierte en casi gemido cuando tras la punta abre más la boca, deja que entre hasta que le roza el fondo de la garganta, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y vuelve a repetirlo.

Los dedos de Steve le aprietan ahora los hombros, un poco más cuando tiene la nariz casi pegada a su estómago, un poco menos cuando sale, susurra su nombre y le apremia, un poco, le empuja tan suave que casi ni lo nota pero para ser Steve sabe que es bastante, que es mucho.

Está al borde y aún ni siquiera ha empezado, no realmente. Es hasta sorprendente porque antes de Steve Tony había hecho esto un par de veces, tres como mucho, y aunque nunca le había disgustado no es tampoco su actividad favorita en la cama.

Con énfasis en el “antes de Steve”, porque ahora lo disfruta por él, disfruta deshaciéndole en cachitos, haciendo que se desborde solo con la lengua y que ruegue algunas veces. Es aún mejor cuando le desespera hasta que le _ordena_.

Le gustaría ir un poco más allá, es el pensamiento difuso que tiene en la mente ocupada por el alcohol y por los ojos de Steve y las manos de Steve. Cabecea hacia delante y hacia atrás en un ritmo cambiante, mueve la lengua en movimientos circulares alrededor, una mano la coloca rodeándole, siguiendo el movimiento de su boca, la otra la estira por abajo y hacia atrás, pero controlando, no tiene la seguridad de que puede hacerlo. Pero igualmente parece servir porque Steve aparta las manos de su cuello y se sujeta a la pared con una, se tapa los ojos con la otra y Tony no quiere parar pero tampoco quiere perder detalle de su cara. 

—No me hagas esto, Steve, déjame verte, eso es, la mano fuera. 

— _Joder_

Suena a lamento, avergonzado y excitado; mira hacia abajo y Tony tiene los ojos fijos en él, y sabe que el ángulo es criminal, porque lo ha vivido, y Steve vuelve a agarrarle del cuello, le tira del pelo en una caricia temblorosa, “Tony, voy-” y gime, se queda sin respirar durante segundos mientras llena la boca de Tony, que traga y traga y traga. 

Tony se levanta y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Steve le pega contra él en un abrazo y no puede evitar moverse contra su muslo, Steve ríe un poco y susurra en su oído. 

—A ver qué podemos hacer con eso.

**

Aún tardan un rato en bajar y para entonces las cosas están… desmadradas. Por decirlo suavemente. 

Para empezar, Thor tiene una manzana en la cabeza y Clint está a punto de dispararle una flecha. Lo mejor de todo es que Tony sabe que Thor no está ni _medio borracho_ , el cabrón. Y si no lo sabía, se lo confirma la sonrisa enorme que les dedica en cuanto les ve.

Tony sospecha que tiene que ver con que tengan el orgasmo pintado en la cara. 

—Como abras la boca, Thor, voy a cambiar todas tus notas.

—Amig-

—Todas, Thor. 

Su risa atruena en el salón, se le cae la manzana al suelo, una flecha pasa a tres centímetros de su oreja. 

**

Después del día de los Burritos, como Tony lo llama en su cabeza, empieza a ser raro el día que está solo en casa. No solo por Steve, que va y viene y se acomoda a él como si de alguna manera siempre hubieran estado juntos; sino por todos. Bruce y él trasladan todo lo que necesitan del laboratorio de la universidad al de la Torre, mucho más completo que el de su casa; lo que significa que la mitad de los días acaban volviendo a su casa, a veces a dormir, a veces a cenar; la mayoría para seguir investigando. Les queda un mes para conseguir estabilizar la mezcla y poder presentar el proyecto a concurso, y Tony tiene claro que después de cuatro explosiones controladas, hay algo que no termina de encajar.

Le suena haber visto hace algunas horas a Clint y Nat por la casa, aprovechando el terreno de atrás para que Clint entrene. Steve ha llegado algo más tarde, pero Tony ha archivado la información automáticamente y ha seguido con el nuevo diseño, porque a veces hasta él recuerda de dónde sale su dinero. 

Le pregunta directamente a JARVIS dónde están antes de subir. Es ya de noche, al parecer, y a Tony le sorprende encontrarse con que se han quedado los tres.

Clint y Natasha están tirados en uno de los sofás, dormidos. Clint tiene la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Emite un ligero ronquido.

Steve debe oírle entrar, porque mira hacia atrás y a Tony le sorprende ver una sombra de culpabilidad.

—Hey, estaba-

Pero Tony no le hace caso porque escucha “ _industrias Stark pasó a manos de el joven y brillante, aunque siempre polémico hijo de Howard, Anthony_ ” y su atención se centra en la pantalla y está ahí. Están. Los dos.

Es un documental. Un jodido documental sobre su padre y lo mucho que hizo por la industria y lo- Tony no puede seguir escuchando.

Abre la boca pero no termina de decir nada porque se ahoga, y ahora ya no escucha nada, de repente todo lo que puede ver es a sus padres, pero no cómo salen en los documentales si no como les vio última vez, los moratones de su madre y la sangre de su padre y ambos tan blancos y-

Tony balbucea algo que no sabe si tiene demasiado sentido y sale del cuarto esperando que no se note demasiado la huída, sin registrar que Steve apaga la tele y le sigue.

El suelo de la cocina está frío bajo sus pies desnudos. 

—¿Estás bien?

La mano de Steve le pesa en el hombro y le duele y le quema; Tony tiembla bajo el toque, se siente expuesto. Aparta la mano cuando está más calmado, y no mira a Steve a los ojos mientras le dice que está bien, que solo necesita su dosis de cafeína. Steve también quiere. Prepara el café en silencio y para Steve pone uno de los que le gustan, negro y dulce.

Le alcanza la taza. Parece diminuta cuando la rodea con las manos y le mira con preocupación.

—Jarvis no lo puso al momento pero cuando le dijimos que no se veía el canal se puso. No nos dijo nada, no sabíamos que fuera-

No quiere oírlo.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, es solo que —suspira y hace un gesto que puede decir cualquier cosa, para que Steve lo rellene con lo que le interesa en su cabeza pero no le pregunte más.

Steve insiste y Tony odia a Steve.

—Tony.

—Es solo que no-, joder, Steve, ¿acaso ves alguna foto de mis padres en toda la puta casa?

Coge aire y Tony puede ver cómo encajan los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Steve. Tony está bien, Tony _está bien_ mientras nadie dice nada de sus padres y no les ve y no les recuerda. Otra parte de su cerebro piensa en cómo actualizar los protocolos de Jarvis. Lo primero que hizo al instalarlo fue controlar las cadenas y filtrar siempre todo lo que nombraba a alguno de sus progenitores y que le permitiera saber lo que decían de su empresa. El algoritmo le había costado sudor y sangre pero estaba prácticamente perfeccionado.

El problema era que no tenía controlado que alguien pidiera que lo quitara.

Antes solo estaba Pepper, y Pepper no lo hubiera desactivado, porque ella hubiera sabido. 

—Lo si-

—No lo hagas. No me importa. Está todo bien, porque siempre estaba bien y antes no había ningún problema y ahora vienes, venís, y de repente tengo todo patas arriba y —no habla de la casa, no habla de _la puta casa_ —, y no puedo soportarlo, no tengo por qué ver eso, no tengo por qué. Ver. _Nada_.

No está borracho, pero se siente como si lo estuviera. Se siente como si tuviera el sol en las entrañas, como si pudiera lanzárselo a la cara y quemarle y quemarlo todo. 

Steve parece dolido pero no le importa, no en este momento. Se le endurece la mirada (esos ojos azules, brillantes como estrellas, jode mirarlos). 

—Fuiste tú quien nos ha invitado, y fuiste tú quien me trajo y fuiste tú quien- 

—Quien qué, eh, Steve. Quién fui.

—El que vino a joderme la vida a mí. 

Oh, eso duele, sí que duele; y Tony no quiere dejar que tenga la última palabra pero Steve coge la cartera de encima de la mesa y se va apretando los nudillos en puños. 

Cuando Steve desaparece da instrucciones para que JARVIS haga salir a Clint y a Natasha y después bloquear toda la casa, bloquear las puertas y las llamadas. Él apaga el móvil y se mete al taller.

Bebe más tiempo del que trabaja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, yo también os quiero.


	7. Distancia internuclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la distancia de equilibrio entre los núcleos atómicos correspondiente al valor de la energía de enlace en la curva de acercamiento.
> 
> (Y fin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento. Gracias a todas las que habéis dejado comentarios interesándoos por el final y animándome a terminarlo, habéis hecho mucho más de lo que pensáis <3
> 
> Gracias a Maya por su entusiasmo y por hacerme reír en cada beteo, y gracias a Pili por su paciencia, por su fe en que terminaría el fic y por su apoyo incondicional. Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

Tony se encierra en su casa durante los siguientes días. Está como entumecido, sin ser capaz de explotar, sin hacer nada más que beber y que dormir y que soñar. 

Se despierta sudoroso y sin saber dónde está. Su mente tarda un buen rato en aclararse, en dejar de sentir que le oprime el peso de la tierra sobre su cuerpo. En dejar de recordar la mirada de su padre cuando conseguía salir de ahí, tan parecida a la que era en la realidad a pesar de ser un sueño. Esa mezcla de soberbia, condescendencia a veces, y la sensación de invisibilidad que le provocaba casi siempre. 

Tony no está acostumbrado a ser invisible. Tony es siempre el centro de atención: cuando entra en una habitación, cuando llega tarde a las reuniones, cuando ignora a Pepper y sus llamadas de trabajo pero le llama para ver si cree que es posible que a las cuatro y media de la mañana le traigan su pizza favorita, que puede comprar el restaurante si hacía falta. 

A veces en su propia casa se siente así. Su padre la pisó solo un par de veces, a pesar de haberla pagado él, y no pasó de hacer un par de gestos cuando María intentó que dijera su opinión. En ningún momento dejó de mirar el reloj ni de insistir en que tenía que irse rápido porque llegaría tarde a una reunión. Ese era su _modus operandi_ , optar por poner alguna excusa e irse.

Al final, incluso Tony acabó por hartarse de la casa, que era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado vacía porque tampoco se molestaba en arreglarla. Pepper lo intentó, porque Pepper nunca pierde la esperanza con Tony, pero dejó de insistir cuando vio que era imposible; y Tony optaba por dormir en la torre, o viajar donde Rhodey (si estaba visitable) o ir a la casa de sus padres en Los Ángeles, cuando sabía que estaban fuera. 

Por lo que él sabe, nadie la ha vuelto a visitar desde enero. Le suena que algo le dijo Jarvis, o quizá fuera Pepper, sobre ello uno de los primeros días. No le escuchó y le sorprende no haber pensado en ello hasta ahora. 

Le llena de ansiedad que todo lo que era de sus padres ahora es suyo y que si no va él a tocarlo se quedará ahí, toda la vida, cubriéndose de polvo y telarañas. Solo pensar en ir le hace sentir como si alguien le hubiera abierto una herida y le hubiera echado sal. 

El corazón le empieza a cabalgar de repente en el pecho y tarda un par de respiraciones en volver a ser dueño de sí mismo, aunque la taquicardia no se termina de pasar. Se incorpora y se desnuda de camino al baño, y bajo la ducha casi fría consigue, de alguna manera, calmarse. 

**

El taller le parece más grande y frío de lo normal cuando baja. Se ha acostumbrado en esas semanas a que haya alguien con él en casa, como un zumbido en segundo plano y ahora se siente más solo que de costumbre, en vez de agradecido por el silencio que ahora le parece agobiante, ensordecedor. 

Le echa de menos. 

No le ha llamado. No sabe qué decirle, porque todo lo que dijeron es verdad. Tony pudo haberle jodido la vida y solo paró cuando Steve lo pidió, no antes, nunca pensó en él ni en el daño que podía hacerle. 

Tony no merece a Steve.

El whisky arde en su garganta pero es placentero, conocido. Los ojos le queman también, así que bebe y bebe hasta que no puede diferenciar una cosa de la otra. 

*

Le despierta un ruido incómodo, repetitivo. Cree que es jueves, más o menos. Steve estuvo con él por última vez un martes, o quizá un lunes, así que lo mismo hace dos días o más de una semana que no se ven. Qué más da, si han parecido años igualmente. 

JARVIS se ha metido él solito en un bucle por molestarle y Tony hace nota mental del error. Le apaga un rato, consciente por un momento de que cada vez que está con él, aunque le hable, Tony está solo. 

Ve a Bruce Banner en su puerta otra vez. Tiene un _flashback_ a otro tiempo, a hace millones de años, a él y a Steve en su casa, a los delirios de la fiebre. Está solo, diciendo su nombre contra la cámara de la entrada. 

Le deja entrar.

*

—Bruce, no sé qué hora es ni qué quieres pero de verdad que no soy la persona más recomendada ahora mismo para interacciones sociales. 

Ha hecho que le espere en la cocina, porque las botellas a un lado de la mesa del taller le han parecido demasiado patéticas para que las vea nadie. Su aspecto también lo es, no está bien afeitado y el pelo grasiento deja ver que lleva más tiempo del recomendable sin ducharse; pero contra eso no puede hacer nada. 

Bruce ignora todo y en cuanto le ve le coge de los hombros y le agita. El alcohol de anoche (¿o de esta mañana?) da vueltas peligrosas en su estómago. 

—Uno, si desapareces así y te cierras en banda a nosotros cada vez que discutas con Steve voy a tener que venirme a vivir aquí para poder verte. —Tony va a protestar pero algo brilla peligrosamente en los ojos de Bruce, y baja la cabeza. Una sensación similar al agradecimiento le calienta el pecho.

—¿Me has llamado diez veces seguidas y has conseguido convencer a JARVIS para que me pase el aviso solo por eso? Que, por cierto, me lo has fastidiado y....

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar?

Tony _no_ hace pucheros.

(Tony hace pucheros).

Bruce sonríe.

—Y dos, creo que lo tengo, Tony, lo estábamos haciendo mal. 

No le entiende, por un segundo, hasta que le enseña unos papeles arrugados que tiene en la mano y los números cobran sentido en su cabeza.

—Necesito estar más despierto para esto. —Se replantea el estado del taller pero no puede hacer nada más que confiar en Bruce—. Baja al taller. No quiero oír ni un comentario.

—¿Sobre qué?

Tony se rasca la barba y se sirve café mientras recuerda los cristales en el suelo. Se encoge de hombros. 

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

*

Fiel a su personalidad, Bruce no dice nada. Para cuando baja, ha limpiado una mesa y coge uno de los portátiles de Tony, el que solía usar antes. Tony ni se acordaba, así que la contraseña sigue siendo la misma. 

Baja unos archivos y le enseña una pequeña animación, y empieza a explicar, pero se calla cuando ve que Tony no le hace ni caso porque ya lo ha entendido.

—Has revertido el paso tres entero. 

Bruce sonríe y Tony le imita, se pasa las manos por el pelo aún mojado. 

—Con esta base sí que podemos trabajar. 

*

Bruce y él están exhaustos y tirados en el sofá del taller. Bruce habla de tonterías mientras espera el momento, Tony lo sabe, de hablar de lo que realmente quiere.

—Pregúntalo, Bruce, anda, que te va a dar un aneurisma de guardártelo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo y con Steve, Tony? Parecíais estar bien y de repente estáis como almas en pena. 

Pasa que él es Tony Stark. Pasa que es una persona egoísta y siempre lo será; pasa que no deberían estar juntos desde el principio porque son dos mundos diferentes. Steve no es Tony, Steve debería tener la vida llena de sobresalientes y una mujer y su casa a las afueras, un perro y dos coma cinco hijos. Pasa que no merece la vida que Tony le daría; Tony, que solo sabe recuperarse de las decepciones a los demás decepcionándoles aún más. 

Tony se encoge de hombros.

—Eso no iba a ninguna parte y todos los sabíais. Steve lo sabía. Mi padre en su…

—Tony.

—Es casi mejor que pasara tan pronto. Así puedo no volver a pisar la universidad. 

—Otra vez —reprocha Bruce—. No puedes reaccionar huyendo de un sitio por eso, Tony.

—Mírame hacerlo. 

—Así te va. 

Tony gruñe. 

—Qué quieres que haga.

—Yo no quiero que hagas nada, Tony. Eres mi amigo, y solo quiero que estés bien. Y no es que yo sea la persona más adecuada para dar consejos sobre relaciones, sobre todo porque la vuestra rozó en algún momento la ilegalidad, pero… Ya desapareciste una vez. ¿Qué tal te fue aquello?

Tony le mira y Bruce sonríe con cariño, no hay acusación en sus palabras. Solo verdad. Tony se deja caer hacia la parte libre del sofá y se tapa los ojos.

*

Tony sube a despejarse a su cuarto y ve cómo el teléfono le mira acusador desde su mesita. Le da vueltas en las manos hasta que se decide y lo enciende. Ignora las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes y envía uno solo casi sin mirarlo, agradeciendo el vapor que empaña la pantalla. 

Sus dedos planean por la pantalla. Escribe varios mensajes pero los descarta; todos parecen demasiado condescendientes o demasiado desesperados o demasiado falsos. 

Al final opta por un sencillo “¿Quieres hablar?”.

No recibe respuesta aunque le ve en línea, pero Tony siente que ya ha hecho algo, que dar ese primer paso es todo lo que puede hacer ahora mismo, así que deja el móvil a un lado y sigue trabajando mientras Bruce duerme. 

*

Su móvil vibra en algún momento pero está tan acostumbrado a ignorarlo que pasa de él. Cuando lo mira, casi sin querer, varias horas más tarde, el corazón se le escapa del pecho. 

“Estoy en Brooklyn. ¿Mañana en la universidad?”

Se alegra y enfada a la vez. No quiere ir a la universidad. No es terreno neutral, son las miradas de sus ex-alumnos, es recordad que el propio Steve es un ex-alumno. Tampoco quiere que venga. 

Tony mira la hora (es muy tarde… o muy pronto), mira a Bruce, dormido en el sofá, y se mira a sí mismo en el espejo. Descarta la idea de conducir. 

Dice “JARVIS, llama a un tax…” hasta que recuerda que le tiene desconectado. 

*

Nueva York a esta hora de la madrugada parece perezosa, aún sin el bullicio que se espera cuando empiecen los atascos, los ruidos, el eterno enfado de la gente. 

Brooklyn le recibe con el habitual ambiente opresivo al que Tony solo se acostumbra cuando lleva ya un rato en el barrio respirando el aire viciado. Atraviesa la decadencia con un nudo en el estómago.

El taxista le mira con ojos brillantes cuando le pregunta si tiene que esperar. Tony se imagina que ya se irá a casa si dice que no: ha hecho bastante dinero con esa carrera pero duda que le importe hacer algo más. 

Niega con un gesto de la mano y sale del taxi. Empuja la desvencijada puerta que da a las escaleras. Le dijo que mandaría a alguien a arreglarla pero nunca lo hizo porque ya no hablan y Tony ya no sabe nada de Steve. No sabe qué ha hecho desde que no le ve, no sabe si le va a mandar a la mierda pero Tony no podía esperar. Había algo definitivo en no moverse en el momento en que vio el mensaje y la esperanza hizo un agujero en la capa de su capacidad autodestructiva. 

Nunca ha pasado del portal, nunca ha estado en su casa en realidad, y coge aire, llama a la puerta con los nudillos. 

Repite al no recibir respuesta. Está a punto de llamarle por teléfono; aunque sea algo que ha intentado evitar. No quería hablar con él más de lo necesario si no era cara a cara. 

Le abre la puerta y Tony tiene un flashback de la primera vez que entró a su habitación en la universidad; el mismo tipo de pantalón ancho, la camiseta pegada a sus bíceps. 

Le sigue dejando sin respiración como está ahora mismo, soñoliento y con expresión desconcertada.

—Hey.

Steve suspira. 

—Tony, ¿qué haces aquí? 

—Pasaba por la zona y… —La cara de Steve se transforma cuando frunce el ceño—, vale, no podía esperar. No podía esperar a mañana.

—Ya es mañana. 

Sigue con esa expresión casi enfadada y Tony sabe que ha cometido un error, tendría que haber preguntado primero que es lo que hace la gente normal. Seguramente hubiera bastado no presentarse en casa de alguien sin ser invitado. Está siendo otra vez egoísta. No puede escapar de sí mismo.

Va a decir que lo siente y que se marcha cuando Steve habla. 

—Anda, pasa.

Cierra la puerta tras él. Steve se frota los ojos y oculta un bostezo. 

—Sé que fui un gilipollas. No, espera —le para antes de que pueda replicarle—. Sé que no lo hiciste a mal. Y siento haberte gritado por eso.

—No me importó que me gritaras.

Tony le mira confuso.

—Tony, ¿qué quieres? 

Le mira _aún_ más confuso. 

—¿Qué quiero?

—De mí. Qué soy para ti. No puedes… No puedes estar conmigo, y luego desaparecer una semana, y luego volver y… Necesito saber qué quieres. No sé nada de cuando estás mal, y casi tampoco de cuando estás bien porque sé que a veces me engañas. No me tienes que decir que has dormido cuando no lo has hecho. No me tienes que decir que estás bien si no lo estás. 

—Steve, yo…

—No hace falta que me digas nada ahora. Pero piénsatelo, ¿vale? 

Va a contestar pero se calla y piensa la respuesta por una vez. Qué quiere de Steve. Quiere que Steve se aleje de él. Quiere no verle, quiere no necesitarle, quiere estar solo. 

No quiere nada de Steve, lo que significa que quiere absolutamente todo. 

Supone que las palabras no le van a ayudar en este caso. No sabe cómo decirle que le ha cambiado la vida, que él _es_ diferente, que simplemente no sabe cómo hacerlo. 

Toma una decisión.

—Steve, ¿me quieres acompañar a un sitio?

Si no se lo puede decir, igual se lo puede mostrar.

—¿Ahora? 

—Happy puede estar aquí en veinte minutos. Va. Te invito a desayunar. 

—Y me llevas a la universidad luego. —ante la mirada de Tony, Steve prosigue—. No puedes evitarla para toda la vida. Y yo he quedado con Clint.

—Y luego te llevo a la universidad. Lo que sea. El coche tiene los cristales tintados. Me puedo meter en el maletero. No sería la primera vez.

—No quiero saber ni cómo empieza ni cómo acaba esa historia. Voy a pegarme una ducha.

Hay un segundo de silencio, un recuerdo que planea entre ellos dos en el aire de la habitación. Un recuerdo de Tony diciendo eso mismo y Steve colándose en la ducha detrás de él y un recuerdo de besarse bajo el chorro (“la ficción nos ha engañado, no tiene nada de sexy” mientras escupían el agua entre risas), el recuerdo de masturbar a Steve llenos de jabón, Steve agarrado a Tony y dejando marcas en su brazo y corriéndose en su mano repitiendo su nombre, resbalándose por los azulejos. 

Tony dice:

—Espero abajo.

Steve no hace nada para pararle. 

**

Si no fuera por la ansiedad que siempre le dan, incluso antes de que pasase lo que pasó, Tony podría reconocer que los cementerios no son desagradables. Hay algo en paz en ellos, un reverente respeto que hace que siempre estén en silencio, siempre tranquilos. Se escuchan llantos en una de las esquinas, el frus-frus de los plásticos de las flores en manos temblorosas. 

—¿Estás bien? 

La voz de Steve le sobresalta, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí. Está guapo, más que nunca, con esa expresión seria y grave que a Tony le hace pensar que parece mucho mayor de lo que es.

Tony quiere irse de aquí.

—Sí. Vamos.

La zona en la que está la familia Stark está en la esquina más alejada de la zona superior. Es de piedra cara y elegante y Tony lo recuerda ligeramente más sombrío de lo que debiera.

Puede ser una impresión suya, también.

No le sorprende que haya margaritas encima de las dos tumbas. No están secas, tampoco son demasiado recientes. Jarvis, piensa, o Pepper; seguramente cada poco tiempo, seguramente flores diferentes cada vez. 

No le gustan demasiado las flores. 

Ha soñado tanto con ellos, vivos y muertos, buenos y malos, agresivos, violentos, que ver el mármol gris quieto, indiferente a todo, indiferente _a él_ , le tranquiliza y le quita un peso de encima que no era consciente de estar soportando. De alguna manera este momento (él, el cielo empezando a encapotarse, el viento moviendo las plantas alrededor del camino, Steve) le hace sentir que cierra una puerta que lleva demasiado tiempo abierta, que dejaba salir el olor a podrido de algún lugar de su alma que nunca conseguirá hacer desaparecer. 

Steve le agarra la mano y entrelazan los dedos. 

—¿Habías venido con alguien? 

Tony niega con la cabeza.

—¿Habías venido en algún momento?

Tony suspira.

—No desde el funeral. 

—Jesús. 

Aprieta la mano de Tony, y se acerca un poco más, hace que se rocen sus brazos. 

*

El coche está a punto de salir y Steve se asoma por en medio.

—Happy, por favor, ¿podrías ir a donde nos has recogido?

—¿Señor Stark?

—Por dios, te he dicho que me llames Tony y… mira, da igual. Steve, ¿no habías quedado con Clint?

—No. O sea, sí, pero he cancelado la cita. No me apetece ir hoy. 

Tony juguetea con el puño de su americana y le mira. 

—Tony, ¿quieres acompañarme a un sitio?

Sonríe. 

—Claro.

Tony da la tarde libre a Happy y Steve y él callejean por Brooklyn. No es un barrio en el que normalmente Tony pase tiempo y, aunque lo fuera, simplemente no vive así. No vive para coger perritos calientes en la calle y comerlos en un banco. Pasean por parques en los que Tony nunca se había fijado y se da cuenta de que está viendo todo desde los ojos de Steve, que le está enseñando donde creció (ahí casi me rompen la nariz, ahí Bucky y yo nos caímos y él aún tiene la cicatriz en el brazo, aquí había una tienda en la que mi madre siempre compraba la verdura).

Tony está contento de escucharle, le sigue cuando entra a su portal y le obliga a subir todos los pisos por las escaleras porque _ni loco_ coge el ascensor. Abre la puerta de emergencia ignorando la advertencia de la alarma y el viento frío les descubre asomados en un séptimo en medio de una Nueva York que Tony nunca había visto, nunca había disfrutado. 

Están con los codos apoyados en el borde y el bullicio se apaga, ahí arriba, están solos en un mundo demasiado lleno de gente.

Tony se ríe porque Steve le cuenta que un día se quedó dormido en una esquina en una azotea muy parecida a un par de manzanas y su madre había terminado llamando casi hasta la policía. 

Están juntos, y se miran aún riéndose y es como si fuera la primera vez, una primera vez diferente. No hay prisa, no hay nada que no sean ellos dos. 

Le quiere besar. 

—Steve.

Tony mira hacia abajo, hacia el abismo.

—¿Sí?

—No sé lo que quiero. No estoy hecho para relaciones, o eso pensaba, no quería tener una, no realmente, pero ahora… No tengo muy claro lo que quiero. Pero, sea lo que sea, quiero que estés ahí. Aquí. —Traga saliva—. Conmigo.

Steve asiente muy despacio. 

—Podemos trabajar con eso. —Deja una pausa antes de seguir—. Así que hay algo que Tony Stark no sabe, eh. 

—No seas malo.

Le ve sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, casi maligno, y después la expresión muta en algo más suave. 

—Gracias por decirme la verdad. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no?

—Ha sido horrible. No pienso repetir la experiencia. A partir de ahora, todo lo que diré serán mentiras.

—Vamos, como siempre. 

Tony pasa los dedos por encima de los suyos, le da la vuelta a la mano y repasa las líneas de la palma. 

—Yo no miento, despisto a la gente para que no sepa que no quiero decir la verdad, que es muy diferente. 

—Por supuesto que lo es. 

La mano de Steve aprieta la suya.

—Ey, Tony. —Le mira, aún sonríe—. Dime una mentira. 

Tony podría decir un montón de ellas.

—Quiero besarte. 

Aún se sonroja, Dios le bendiga. Se acerca un poco más.

—¿Eso es una mentira? 

—No. 

La mano de Steve sube por su cuello, se enreda en el pelo de su nuca y le hace recorrer la cortísima distancia que les separa. A Tony le parece que han sido meses sin tenerle. La boca de Steve aún sabe a helado y Tony quiere llevárselo todo de él. 

No recordaba lo grandes que eran sus manos o lo suave que era su lengua. Para poder superar no verle, en vez de ponerlo en un pedestal se había visto obligado a reducirle en su mente, a hacerle un poco menos Steve y menos guapo y menos perfecto para él. 

Steve le frena con una mano en el pecho pero, acto seguido, le vuelve a atraer hacia él, le besa la sien, le habla al oído.

—Necesito que bajemos a mi casa o no voy a poder parar y nos van a denunciar por escándalo público.

Tony le lame el cuello mientras se ríe.

—Bueno, vale, pero —susurra, mientras desliza la mano hasta la entrepierna de Steve solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía—, para eso tampoco sería mi primera vez. 

—Eres lo peor.

—Menos mal que te gusta. 

*

La tarde se convierte en noche mientras Tony deshace a Steve en su boca. Una almohada bajo el culo, ya mojada de sudor y de lubricante y saliva, hace de apoyo a Steve, que se retuerce contra su lengua. Steve hace ruidos de los que Tony no sabía que era capaz y aunque le duele todo no deja de abrirle las piernas, de meter más la lengua, de subir hacia arriba y saborear el preseminal que se acumula en la punta. 

Sabe que le va a pasar factura la espalda de estar arrodillado y la mandíbula de abrir la boca y la garganta de dejar que Steve se la folle pero le da igual, qué más le da si puede guardar en su memoria el sonido de su nombre en ese tono, los “joder” suaves que se le escapan, el peso de la mano de Steve en su nuca. 

—No aguanto más, Tony, por favor, quiero…

Tony se apoya contra su ingle y respira, la besa despacio. 

—¿Seguro que quieres ya? —Steve asiente, embiste contra el aire. Intenta tocarse, frustrado, y Tony le da un golpe en el dorso de la mano—. No, te lo quiero hacer yo. 

—Puedo contigo, sabes.

—Un día te voy a atar, Steve. Te voy a atar esas manos enormes que tienes y no vas a poder moverte y te voy a tener aquí hasta que me ruegues.

Steve ha cerrado los ojos cuando Tony ha puesto la mano sobre su polla. La rodea mientras sigue hablando. 

—¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Estar bajo mi control y hacerme caso en todo lo que te dijera? 

Le mira ahora. Tiene la expresión casi ausente, los ojos brillantes, va a contestar y Tony aprieta con la lengua en un punto concreto y Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Le mantiene ahí unos segundos y después se separa un poco para hablar.

—Ya veo que sí, pero te lo pregunto mejor otro día, ¿sí? Ven, dámelo todo. 

Tony se incorpora ligeramente y, según abre la boca y deja que le llene por completo, empuja dos de sus dedos dentro de Steve. Aún le gotea el lubricante y entran suaves, sin problema. Coordina mano y boca y Steve está tan, tan cerca que puede ver cómo aprieta los puños contra las sábanas. No tarda mucho (no tarda _nada_ ) en comenzar a tensarse contra él y embestir contra su boca; Tony le deja porque pocas veces le ve perder así el control y le gusta haber sido él el que lo hace. 

Se corre como un puto tsunami en su boca, apretando los dedos con el culo y diciendo su nombre en una retahíla casi ininteligible. Tony traga lo que puede aunque no sea todo y ve él mismo puntos blancos tras los ojos de la intensidad y la presión a pesar de no ser su propio orgasmo. 

Sigue lamiendo hasta que se queda laxa en su boca, la deja caer contra la piel de Steve y se apoya en su pierna mientras le deja recuperarse. Steve abre los ojos, le mira y pasa un dedo por la comisura de su labio. Se lleva el resto de semen a su propia boca y lo lame y Tony se aprieta contra él, intentando no restregar la erección criminal que aún lleva contra las sábanas. 

—Jesús.

—Ven aquí, dame diez minutos, y me ocupo de ti. 

Tony sonríe y se tumba a su lado, mirando hacia él. 

—Si prefieres que lo termine ahora no creo que me cueste mucho…

—No. —Es terriblemente seco y Tony levanta las cejas—. Perdona, quería decir que prefiero que esperes, no te termines tú. Quiero que lo hagas conmigo. 

Está rojo, aún con la respiración algo agitada. Tony quiere arruinarle _otra vez_.

—Creo que puedo aguantar a que se te vuelva a poner dura, no te preocupes. 

—No —repite, frustrado—, quiero que me hagas… ya sabes. Tú a mí. 

Tony piensa que es injusto, porque un minuto está probando su semen de la boca de Tony y otro se sonroja por hablar de que se lo folle y Tony nunca ha tenido esa capacidad.

Steve malinterpreta su silencio.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no hace falta.

—Shhhh, no digas cosas feas, claro que quiero, no hay _nada_ que no quiera hacerte, Steve. Eso sí, no prometo aguantar mucho. Luego no me lo puedes tener en cuenta. 

Steve sonríe y Tony recorre con la mano el espacio entre sus clavículas, entre los pectorales, baja por el estómago plano. Le sorprende solo a medias ver que empieza a endurecerse al terminar el camino de vello. Le besa el cuello y la mandíbula mientras mueve la mano, siente tensos los músculos del bajo vientre y le besa en los labios.

A Steve le tiembla ligeramente la mano al acariciarle la nuca. 

Estira el dedo entre sus piernas y mete hasta el primer nudillo de dos dedos, Steve gime contra su boca cuando los hunde hasta el fondo. No es la primera vez pero nota cierta resistencia, cierta presión en sus dedos que no suele estar ahí. 

—Si en algún momento, cualquiera, quieres parar, solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale? 

Asiente.

—Ahora respira hondo. Eso es, conmigo.

Respira con él y le besa cuando la presión disminuye. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo así que lo aprovecha, le besa sin prisa mientras hace espacio para un tercer dedo, y continúa hasta que siente que está preparado.

O lo más preparado que puede estar alguien para la primera vez. Tony se incorpora y coge el lubricante, le pone bien la almohada de debajo del culo.

Para un momento para mirar a Steve, el rubor del calor de la habitación extendido por su cuello y su pecho, los músculos del estómago marcados contra la piel, las manos agarrando las sábanas. Es lo más sensual que ha visto en su vida y Tony ha visto a mucha, mucha, _mucha_ gente desnuda. 

Suspira y se posiciona delante de él, le acaricia los muslos y se los abre para ponerse entre ellos de rodillas, se echa aún más lubricante y se coloca en su entrada. Empieza a empujar, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro. A la mitad, Steve le dice que pare y Tony le hace caso aunque necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Cuando el ceño desaparece de la frente de Steve termina el recorrido que le queda y se queda quieto, pensando en todo lo que no sea el calor que le rodea, en que nota los músculos de Steve contrayéndose contra la intrusión y el dolor. En todo lo que no sea su cara, la boca abierta, la mano que busca la suya y que aprieta sus dedos. 

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunta, se mueve hasta estar un poco más tumbado sobre Steve. El cambio de postura les saca un gemido a ambos.

—Bien. Es… más de lo que esperaba. 

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —responde, sonriente, y cuando Steve se ríe, está a punto de correrse. 

—Idiota. Vale. No te muevas. Déjame a mí.

Steve se mueve y Tony puede sentir cómo se relaja, muy poco a poco, cómo va cogiendo el ritmo. 

—Steve, no creo que pueda no moverme mucho más tiempo. 

Le sonríe con los ojos brillantes y asiente, Tony se deja caer con los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y embiste suave al principio, acelera el ritmo que tenía Steve cuando ve que ha pasado ya la peor parte.

Cuela la mano entre ellos dos y rodea a Steve. Acompasa su mano a las embestidas hasta que Steve empieza a hacer los sonidos que Tony reconoce como que está cerca de correrse, un sonido bajo en la garganta. Es difícil de oír y más de interpretar pero Tony ha dedicado mucho tiempo a analizar cada movimiento suyo, cada sonido, la profundidad de su ceño y cómo se muerde el labio para controlarse. Tony se lo conoce de memoria aunque nunca hayan hecho esto en concreto. Steve pone las mano en sus caderas y le ayuda con los últimos empujones cuando Tony está tan cerca de correrse que deja de razonar.

El orgasmo le empieza en el bajo vientre y siente que se extiende por todo su cuerpo segundos antes de que ocurra, piensa en un fogonazo algo parecido a _te quiero_ , dice _stevestevesteve_ mientras se vacía en Steve y Steve lo hace en su mano, su estómago, su pecho.

Tony se deja caer, incapaz de sostenerse más con una sola mano y Steve le mueve con cuidado y le pone a su lado.

Suspira y se apoya en su pecho y escucha la respiración de Steve hasta que nota que se ha dormido. Entonces, contando las inspiraciones,cae rendido él también.

*. 

Demasiado pronto, el sol entra por la ventana sin persianas de la habitación de Steve y les sorprende hechos un nudo. Tony abre los ojos y se mueve con cuidado, pero cuando levanta la cabeza, descubre que Steve tiene los ojos bien abiertos.

—No es nada siniestro que estés ahí mirándome mientras yo dormía. 

Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

—No quería despertarte, no seas tiquismiquis.

Hay algo hilarante en oír decir la palabra “tiquismiquis” a un tío como Steve y Tony deja caer la cabeza y se ríe en su pecho, que rebota cuando la risa se le contagia a Steve. 

Cuando paran, Tony puede sentir la tensión, pero no sabe cómo empezar. Al final, es Tony el que habla. 

—No sé si sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Steve. 

Que él quiera a alguien como Steve es normal. Lo contrario no lo es. Steve va a acabar odiándole por alguna cosa, por ser Tony, y va a ser peor. 

—Cuando tenía once años, casi muero congelado. —Bajo la oreja de Tony, los latidos del corazón de Steve suenan firmes, calmados—. Por un estúpido juego con Bucky, me metí sin querer en una nevera de las de los restaurantes. Cualquier persona podría haber empujado la puerta, porque solo estaba atascada, pero, en fin, ya habrás visto algunas fotos mías de cuando era un crío. 

Steve traga saliva, Tony se incorpora para mirarle.

—Cuando me sacaron, ya estaba inconsciente. Pasé meses sin poder pasar por aquella calle, y el frío me provocaba pesadillas casi todas las noches. Y, bueno, es Nueva York, era Brooklyn, la calefacción no era un lujo al alcance de todos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Tony.

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Al principio, nada. Evitaba aquella zona. Tenía pánico al frío. Dejé de salir de casa hasta que un día me di cuenta de que hacía días que no veía a Bucky si no era en ella, de que me aburría, de que me estaba matando por dentro. Así que empecé a entrenar. Empecé a usar aquella calle para volver del colegio. Empecé a pasar por delante y quedarme mirando la puerta hasta que los nervios se me pasaban.

—Como una terapia de choque.

—En retrospectiva no era la más sana, pero sí la única que me podía permitir. A veces no lo conseguía —se encoge de hombros—. Bucky ayudaba. Mi madre ayudaba.

—No tuvo que ser fácil.

—Bueno, sigue sin gustarme el frío, pero lo puedo llevar. 

A su madre la mató el frío, también; se lo dijo hace tiempo en susurros que a Tony le ponían la piel de gallina. Su madre murió entre toses y dolor y las lágrimas de Steve. 

—¿Steve, me estás comparando a una terapia de choque?

Steve ríe un poco y le besa, corto y sonriente.

—Lo que estoy diciendo, Tony, es que no quiero dejar que el miedo me quite nada. 

Tony no está acostumbrado al silencio. Tony está hecho a romperlo, a que haya siempre un murmullo por detrás, a poner la música alta cuando no se quiere escuchar a sí mismo. Pero eso le ha funcionado mal en un pasado y peor aún en el presente y por un momento se permite otra cosa. 

Se permite recordar que hubo un momento en el que parecía que todo iba a ser horrible para siempre y después estaba Steve y estaban Natasha y Bruce y Thor y Clint cuando se suponía que ya no les iba a tener. Se suponía que no les iba a tener en ningún momento. Y estaban ahí, a pesar de todo. 

Tony mira a Steve y se da cuenta de que le tiene, de que es una persona que admira y que _le admira_ , que le quiere. Le pone la mano en el pecho y sigue los movimientos cuando se expande y se encoge bajo su piel al ritmo de su respiración. 

Le mira y Steve le devuelve la mirada, expectante.

—Vale —dice Tony, y espera que Steve le entienda—. Vale, Steve. 

El beso sabe a promesas y a futuro. 

*

**[EPÍLOGO]**

El verano es demasiado corto pero da para muchas cosas. 

Hay un viaje con Steve a la casa de Los Ángeles y un dineral en equipos de limpieza para que vuelva a estar habitable. Hay un abrazo roto cuando sale del cuarto de sus padres y, si hay lágrimas, Steve no las nombra. Tony dice “quizá el año que viene podamos venir aquí de vacaciones” porque cree que sería posible. Hubo un tiempo que pensó que tendría que demolerla antes de poder ser capaz de estar en ella pero ahora puede ver a Steve en ella.

Puede ver a Steve en todo lo que hace, y eso está bien.

Cuesta el verano entero y parte del otoño, un viaje a California pagado por Industrias Stark, muchos, muchísimos burritos, intentos de asesinatos de Natasha en forma de entrenamientos de pilates, horas intentando sacar a Clint si es que tiene novia o no, un par de competiciones de beber entre Thor, Natasha y Tony. 

Cuestan peleas infinitas por opiniones enfrentadas en todos los temas posibles. Tony intenta no desaparecer y la mayoría de veces lo consigue. 

Cuestan cinco reinicios a JARVIS y dos explosiones en los laboratorios encontrar la solución al problema pero Bruce y Tony lo consiguen al final. La fórmula regenera tejidos, aunque con el efecto colateral de dejar la piel con un ligero tono verdoso que desaparece con el tiempo. 

Tony se siente como esa fórmula, que de dar vueltas y vueltas y explotar y cambiar y mejorar ha conseguido llegar a estabilizarse, a ser _algo_ más que rencor y odio y autodestrucción. 

El premio a la excelencia de la Universidad lo recibe Bruce porque Tony no puede contar como jefe del proyecto por no estar contratado por la universidad. Las cámaras le enfocan por primera vez en mucho tiempo y aunque no es lo mismo hay una presión que le sube por el pecho, le ahoga bajo la pajarita negra. 

Respira, Tony.

Steve pasa la mano por debajo del mantel demasiado caro y la apoya en su pierna, por si acaso. _Estoy aquí_ , le dice sin decir nada, y Tony se concentra en los dedos que hacen círculos en el interior de su rodilla. Lo agradece con una sonrisa y se sobresalta al oír su nombre.

—...sin él nada de esto no hubiera sido posible.

La gente le mira expectante y Bruce sonríe. Tony le mira, mira a Steve.

—No tienes que subir si no quieres. 

Tony se lo piensa por un segundo y luego coge aire. Porque no tiene por qué subir, pero quiere. 

—No puedo decepcionar a mis fans, ¿verdad?

Está a punto de besarle, por la costumbre, pero se conforma con poner la mano en su hombro y apretar. Desde el escenario todo es una masa borrosa de caras, de smokings y expresiones falsas. 

En medio de todas ellas, Steve le mira y sonríe.

Tony empieza a hablar.

**Author's Note:**

>  Por fin empiezo a publicar ésto, madre mía. Han sido dos AÑAZOS desde que lo empecé, para un prompt absurdo de AUs en mi lj (había que escribir TRES FRASES). La idea la pidió **serenitydiary** , y aunque hago trampa porque la idea era que hubiera diferencia de edad, espero que le guste igual. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas. A **mordaz** porque fue la primera que me dijo que no me acojonara y que hiciera de esto algo épico. A **spiderbalder** por sus headcanons sobre profesor!tony y su beteo a una primera versión (y por todo, en realidad). A la propia **serenitydiary** por siempre confiar en que lo iba a terminar y responderme con igual ilusión cuando hablábamos del tema. A **driate** porque miró los primeros capis y muchísimas ideas de las que hay salieron de su brainstorming particular. A todas las que me habéis dicho alguna vez que teníais ganas de leerlo. 
> 
> Si me he olvidado de alguien, entended que han sido dos años y que bebo mucho alcohol como para conservar las neuronas. 
> 
> Long story short: os quiero mucho y sin vosotras esto no hubiera sido posible.


End file.
